Double Sided Suffering (Elsanna)
by FrozenFanFicFan
Summary: It was an average day at primary school when 8-year-old twins Elsa and Kristoff Echolls came across a horrifying mystery. A tiny, 5-year-old abused child by the name of Anna Christian. A friendship grew, and the friendship was destroyed when Anna disappeared, never to be seen again. 9 years later, a badly damaged Elsa discovers the same horrifying truth. (Elsanna; non-incest)
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! **

**Here is another shot at a new FanFiction. But this one, ****_I promise_**** I won't stop writing it until it's finished. PROMISE! **

**I have plans for this one, plus it's Elsanna, so yay! **

**Please, please review! And feel extra free to send in story ideas or little moments for later chapters. I'd be really happy to hear! **

**Alright, enough talk. Enjoy! **

***SnowFlake* **

"Can't catch me!"

"I'm gonna getcha!"

A little girl wearing a light blue outfit, long platinum blonde hair in a French braid, quickly ran through the yard of an average city home. Chasing her, was a boy, about the same age, with blonde hair, wearing jeans and a white tee-shirt.

"No, no, no!" the girl laughed.

The boy reached out, tagging the girls' shoulder. "Gotcha!"

The platinum blonde dramatically fell onto the grass. "Oh, no, oh, no, what am I going to do?"

The boy shrugged.

A loud scream had them both jumped, startled.

"Come on, Elsa," the boy took the girls' hands, helping her up. "We should go inside…"

Elsa hesitated, looking at the house across the road. "Someone's in there… Someone could be hurt."

"Which is exactly why we stay inside," the boy responded, opening the front door.

They stopped and looked to each other sadly and nervously.

"But… it's a child, Kristoff," Elsa responded softly, sadly. "Why is she screaming like that? Every day? All the time?"

Kristoff slightly shook his head. "I don't know, Elsie…"

Elsa put her head down, and the eight year olds headed inside.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, dismissing the students for recess. It was already crowded, especially on the playground. The children ran around laughing, playing games, talking, gathering rocks—but they all seemed so happy. Except for one little girl.<p>

A kindergartener, (she looked about 3) orangey red hair and turquoise eyes, sat along on the wooden rim of the playground, playing with the rocks. She wore kiddie jeans with a pink tee-shirt and a matching pink/magenta jacket. She didn't seem too happy, but innocent, alone—and she seemed to like it better that way.

"Are you crazy? Get down from there!"

Curious, the redhead looked up, eyes widening. She didn't know the girl, but she saw Elsa climbing up the side of the play equipment.

"Elsa, get down!" Kristoff called. a few kids had gathered around, watching the 3rd grader.

Elsa reached the top of the equipment and climbed on top, standing. She turned, not afraid, and put her hands in the air. "I'm the Queen of the world!"

A few duties hurried over. "Get down from there!"

Elsa nodded a bit then sat down, putting her feet off the edge—then pausing. It was quite a long way down. She then shook her head, moving away from the edge. "It's too far…"

The little redhead stood and walked closer, looking up at the girl curiously. She stopped next to the group of kids, and she looked quite tiny and toddler-ish next to them. "She's going to fall," she said softly, staring up at the girl.

"No, she won't," Kristoff responded. "She'll find a way down…"

The redhead sighed slightly and walked closer, starting to climb up the equipment. She climbed up the ladder then onto the platform, going up the stairs.

The other children watched the young girls and the duties that ran around, frantic to get help.

The little girl, hair in two high pigtails that were long and curly, put her juice box aside then started climbing up as well, following the platinum blonde.

"Don't come up here," Elsa warned. "It isn't safe."

But the child ignored, continuing up. She reached up, not quite tall enough. Her little hand almost reached, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. Finally, she grabbed on, then with both hands, then managed to get herself up.

Elsa looked to the kid, helping her keep balance.

"Come on," the little girl offered, voice young and slightly broken. "I'll help you down."

Elsa hesitated, still afraid of the far drop. But she slowly moved along, following the younger girl.

The redhead started down, holding onto the bars, climbing. Elsa followed every step, watching closely.

"See?" the redhead stopped.

Elsa nodded a bit then looked around. They were still outside of the equipment, and high off the ground—but they weren't on top anymore, so the hard part was out of the way.

The redhead slowly crouched down, holding onto the bars with her little hands. She slowly lowered herself, feet hanging far from the ground. But just as easily, she wrapped her legs around the support bar. "Then we slide."

Elsa smiled and copied, grabbing the other bar. Both girls slid down with long, excited "Weee!"s.

The girls hopped off then turned to each other with smiles, Elsa's bigger and more thankful.

The duties hurried over. "Elsa!"  
>"You are in so much trouble young lady!"<p>

"Don't get her in trouble," the redhead defended, voice still tiny. "She only went up because I told her to."

Elsa paused and looked to the young girl, shocked, unsure.

"She still didn't have to listen," the duty responded.

"Yes, she did," the little girl argued. "Because I told her that if she didn't, there would be trouble."

"Now, why would you do that?" the duty asked, suddenly upset with the redhead instead of the blonde. She sighed. "Oh, never mind. Get to the office."

"Yes, Miss." The little redhead hurried off as quickly as her little legs could carry her.

Elsa watched the kid go, speechless.

"Elsa—are you okay?" Kristoff quickly asked, taking the girls' arms.

"I'm okay," Elsa answered. "Don't worry…"

* * *

><p>Elsa entered the office, looking around. She turned, finding the little redhead seated on one of the chairs, sitting alone, but not seeming upset. Slowly, Elsa walked closer then sat next to her. "Why did you do that?"<p>

The girl looked to her, confused. "Do what?"

"Take the blame like that," Elsa answered.

"You were going to get in trouble," the redhead responded.

"Yeah, I was. And you should've let me get into trouble. Now _you're_ in trouble!" Elsa tried to explain.

The redhead shrugged slightly and looked away. "It's not a big deal."

Elsa sighed. "You're stubborn… It _is_ a big deal."

The redhead hopped off the chair and turned to the older girl. "Let it go, okay? It's fine, it's over…"

Elsa also got off the chair and stared, head slightly tilted. "I'm Elsa. Echolls… Elsa Echolls."

"Grace. Anna Grace… Christian," the redhead responded softly, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Nice to meet you, Anna Grace," Elsa smiled.

Anna returned the smile, but weakly, as if it was hard.

"Wanna be friends?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not good with friends…" Anna answered softly, slightly putting her head down.

"Me either," Elsa shrugged.

"Really?" Anna asked, looking up again.

Elsa nodded. "People think I'm weird. Dunno why. My brother says it's because I'm different and they're jealous. But I dunno…"

"Different is good," Anna responded. "And people think I'm weird, too…"

"Why?" Elsa asked curiously.

Anna gave a little, childish shrug. "I don't like groups. And I think they know…"

"Well, maybe—"

The office door opened and both children looked over, Anna shrinking slightly. Two adults entered, both brunettes, both peeved. "Anna Grace, you get your butt outside right this instant."

Anna slightly moved behind Elsa, bringing her shoulders up, head down. Elsa paused, but knew there was no way she was getting involved—and so just stayed still.

The woman walked over and took Anna's arm, roughly, taking her to the door. Anna kept her head down, holding her necklace tightly. "We're sorry about her behavior. But it seems nearly impossible to get through to her."

Anna and Elsa exchanged a glance—one upset and fearful, the other confused and concerned.

"Let's go." The woman and man started out, each of them holding one of Anna's arms.

Elsa followed, not close. She stopped at the front doors, watching out the window. The adults led the redhead to the car in the parking lot, both of them yelling at her as they got her into the vehicle, slamming the doors.

"Elsa!"

Elsa spun around. "What?!" she asked, eyes wide. She paused, realizing it wasn't a teacher, but just her brother. "I know, I know, class…"

"You're way late. Come on…" Kristoff sighed and took Elsa's hand, leading her back into the school.

Elsa looked out the window as the vehicle drove off.

* * *

><p>"I'll pick you up after school then we can go to the library, okay?"<p>

Elsa nodded. "I made a new friend."

"Oh, good," Idun responded, happy for the youngster. "What's her name?"

"Anna Christian," Elsa answered, packing her stuff for school.

Idun seemed to pause at the name. "Anna Christian?"

"No, mom, not Anne-uh…" Elsa answered. "Onna. Anna, Anna… Y'know."

Idun nodded a bit. "Right. Well… you know, not all friendships work out."

"This one will for sure," Elsa said surely, putting her backpack on.

Kristoff came quickly down the stairs. "We're gonna be late! Come on!"

Elsa gave a laugh then was led out of the house.

"Have fun!" Idun called. She paused again, smile disappearing. "Anna Christian…"

* * *

><p>"Recess!"<p>

"Hey, Elsa, you wanna play a game?"

Elsa stopped and turned. "Oh, no thank you, Hans. I'm busy." She turned and hurried off, looking around the playground, soon finding, "Anna!"

The little redhead looked up, putting her lunch away. "Hello."

Elsa hurried over and sat next to the girl. "You didn't come back yesterday."

Anna shook her head. Her hair was down today, and her bangs were brushed straight instead of brushed to the right. She looked away again, shy, hiding.

"Where were you?" Elsa asked, putting her lunch aside. "When those people showed up, I got worried—"

"They're my parents," Anna interrupted unintentionally. She paused, then nervously, "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"It's okay," Elsa assured. Gently and hesitantly, she moved Anna's hair behind her ear, gasping. "Oh my gosh—Anna!"

"Don't!" Anna quickly put her hair back, hiding her face behind her hands.

Elsa looked around. Nobody heard the little scuffle. She looked back to the youngster. "Let me see."

Anna hesitated and slowly turned to Elsa, still hiding behind her hands, peeking through her fingers.

"Can I please see?" Elsa asked gently.

Anna nodded slightly then slowly, hesitantly lowered her hands. She had a bad bruise on her cheek, which was hidden by her hair, and a cut on her forehead, which hid behind her bangs.

"What happened?" Elsa asked worriedly, instinctively finding something extremely wrong.

"I fell," Anna answered.

Elsa shook her head. "If you fell, you wouldn't have hid these. Did someone do this…?"

Anna looked away again, not wanting to talk to a kid she just met. Even if she truly did trust the girl…

"Anna—"

"Yo, Echolls!"

Elsa paused, turning. Who would be calling her last name, and why would they say it like that? Well of course. Hans.

Hans Westerguard. He was two years older than Elsa. A strong, masculine, 10-year-old bully. He usually had a few kids following him around somewhere, but most of the time he traveled alone. And he had something pretty strong against Elsa.

"Hans, I—"

Hans suddenly grabbed Elsa's arm, pulling a ring off her finger then throwing it aside.

"Hey!" Elsa pushed the boy back, only to get slapped hard and she let out a shriek.

Anna stood and pushed Hans back, knocking him one. Hans looked to her, shocked. Elsa had the same expression—but seemed grateful too, hand on her cheek.

Anna sat on the boys' stomach, holding his hair, weakly hitting his head on the ground. Hans struggled to get the tiny girl off.

"Anna! Stop that!" a duty ran over and picked the youngster up, standing her then helping Hans up.

"But he—"

"We have to call your parents," the duty, young and female, nice seeming, interrupted.

"No! No, please—anything but that," Anna begged, voice still tiny and a bit broken, cracked almost.

"It was my fault," Elsa added quickly. "I started the fight! Don't punish her for it—"

"Elsa, please," the duty interrupted gently. She took Anna's hand. "Come on, sweetie. You know the rules…"

Anna put her hand down, nervously holding her necklace, being led away. Elsa watched the kid go then looked back to Hans—look of a deadly glare.

"You stupid—" Elsa jumped on the boy, taking him down.

Hans yelped and fell hard, Elsa on top. "You're crazy, kid! Get off!"

Kristoff and his friend Jack looked over upon hearing the noise. "Elsa!" they hurried over, trying to pull the 8-year-old back. "Get off him!"

Elsa kicked again then gave up, letting the boys pull her back. She continued to glare, panting slightly.

* * *

><p>"Please don't call my parents…"<p>

The duty knelt down in front of the youngster. "Anna, sweetie, is something going on at home?"

Anna shook her head, silent.

"Then why don't you like it there?" the duty asked. When she didn't get an answer, she softened even more. "You can tell me anything, dear. You know that…"

Anna still hesitated. "I just… don't like it."

The woman already had a pretty good idea of the truth, but couldn't do anything about it until Anna admitted. "Alright, well… if you wanna tell me why you don't like it, I'll be around. Okay? But for now, you're parents have to take you home."

Anna teared up and nodded slightly, not arguing. After a beat, the duty sadly stood and started off.

Elsa entered the office again and hurried over. "Anna, I am so, so sorry! I didn't think, I just—"

Anna shook her head. "It isn't your fault."

"Isn't it though?" Elsa asked. She shook her head, "Nah, forget that. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Anna shrugged a bit. She opened her mouth to answer, but—

Once again, the office door opened and the two brunette adults entered. "Anna Grace, you are in so much trouble!"

Anna quickly stood and quickly gave Elsa a hug goodbye before hurrying over.

"What—wait—Anna!" Elsa followed—but stopped.

"We're sorry she caused you troubles," the woman said to Elsa. "She isn't good with friends."

"What? She's fine!" Elsa responded, not quite understanding the situation. "What happened today was entirely my fault—and I'm sorry, but don't punish her for it, please…"

The woman nodded. "Alright, dear. Thank you." She rose then took Anna's hand. "Let's go home."

Elsa and Anna exchanged another look then the little redhead was led away once again. And as always, Elsa followed to the door, watching out the window. The adults got Anna into the car, once again yelling at her.

Elsa watched as the man reached into the vehicle, seemingly hitting. Elsa slowly moved away from the door, eyes wide with fear and confusion. She turned and ran down the hallway, "Kristoff!"

* * *

><p>"No—he was hitting!"<p>

"You probably saw wrong," Idun responded.

"I didn't!" Elsa insisted. "He was hitting her, mom! That isn't okay!"

"Honey, we are done talking about this," Idun stated sternly.

"But she—"

"Elsa!" Idun snapped. "Drop it! Even if he was hitting her, it's none of our business, and you're not going to be put in danger by some brat!"

Elsa and Kristoff stopped, speechless, eyes wide at that.

Idun sighed then stood, moving away from the table, clearing the dinner dishes. "All I mean is that—" she paused as the twins ran up the stairs, and the slam of a bedroom door was heard.

* * *

><p>Day after day, Elsa looked around the school, but Anna hadn't been seen anywhere. She had asked the principal and the teachers, and finally, a week after the redhead was last seen, they admitted that her parents had taken her out of the school system.<p>

And nobody saw Anna again.

**Review, review, revieewwww! **

**Thank you so much for reading! Expect an update soon! :D **

**-Auna**


	2. Anna

**Da da da duuuunnnn! Two chapters in four hours! New record! xD **

**So, this is like the start start of the story. It'll get more exciting and Elsanna-ish as it goes on! **

**A huge thanks to the people (or things; I don't judge) that have favorited/started following this story. Don't forget to review! :D **

**Enjoy! **

***SnowFlake***

**_9 years later…_**

"You're going to be late! Come on!" Idun called, annoyed. She put some stuff by the door, waiting.

Finally, Elsa came down the stairs wearing a blue, long skirt with a tee-shirt crop top, hair in a left side braid. She was seventeen years old now, but quite different.

"Where is your brother?" Idun asked with a sigh.

Elsa shrugged a bit, getting her blue heeled shoes on.

"You were born with the ability to speak," Idun scolded impatiently.

Elsa looked up, simply holding up her left middle finger. Idun shook her head and started upstairs, peeved. Elsa stood and got her blue purse, heading outside.

* * *

><p>Idun drove off, leaving the twins outside of the high school. Instantly, Elsa turned and went the other way to leave. But Kristoff pulled her back.<p>

"Elsa, come on… Don't make this harder."

Elsa sighed, not turning back. "I'm not going in there."

"It's a new year," Kristoff reminded, releasing the girl. "Maybe you'll meet someone."

"Nope. I'm done with friends," Elsa responded deadly, starting off again.

But instead of pulling her back, Kristoff followed, soon walking by Elsa's side. "Els, not all friendships work out. But you've gotta give 'em a chance."

Elsa shook her head. "Nope. No time for friends. Especially since they all seem to have… problems…" she stopped walking, staring. Kristoff also looked.

Sitting alone on the curb of the parking lot, a young teen with orangey red hair was reading a book—but there was something about this girl.

The school bell rang, distracting everyone.

"Let's go." Kristoff took Elsa's hand, leading her to the school.

* * *

><p>After spending hours in class, the teens were finally free for lunch.<p>

Elsa hurried, specifically quicker than the other students, down the hall then to her locker. She opened it and put away her things, getting her blue knapsack. The locker was closed and she headed off. This all happened within fifteen seconds.

Elsa hurried down the hall then stairs, rounding the corner quickly. Too quickly. She bumped right into someone, knocking them down. "Oh! I am so sorry!"

The girl nodded, gathering her things, silent. A few teens walked past, pointing and laughing at the redhead.

Elsa scowled at them then knelt down, helping the girl gather her things. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded again, pretty fast moving.

Elsa paused upon noticing a nasty bruise on the girls arm, resembling a handprint. "Ouch…"

The girl stood, holding her books close. Elsa also stood, handing over the last binder. The girl hurried away, not once showing her face. Elsa watched her go, a little unsure and concerned. Why had she never seen that girl before?

Elsa had been out of high school for three years, and so wasn't aware of any new students. So she didn't think much of this girl and so headed off.

* * *

><p>"—and then she hit and the guy hit her back and—"<p>

"Yes, yes, it was an amazing fight," Elsa interrupted sarcastically. "Please, save the sob story of her broken nose. Bitch had it coming."

"Bitch is you," Jack scoffed.

"That made no sense," Elsa mocked, standing. "Get a life, Jackson." She headed off, bitter.

Jack sat back in his chair, dumbfounded. "What the fuck happened to your sister, man? She's such a bitch!"

Kristoff just sighed, watching Elsa go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa rounded the corner, leaving the cafeteria. She stopped, thinking—then turned and headed for the doors to leave the school, giving up.

Elsa swiftly left the school building and started down the steps—then stopped again, staring. The woman, the man—she knew them.

The couple were standing by a car in the parking lot, talking angrily to the redhead Elsa bumped into earlier.

Elsa continued down the stairs, curiously walking over. "Everything okay?"

The redhead put her head down, silent. The parents looked to Elsa. "It doesn't concern you."

"If either of you put that bruise on her arm, then it does concern me," Elsa responded firmly.

Suddenly, the man grabbed Elsa and slammed her onto the back of the car, bending her over, holding her head down and her arms behind her back.

The redhead shrieked, jumping back. "Daddy, don't hurt her!"

The man leaned in close, talking quietly and furiously. Elsa stared—no, glared straight ahead, not struggling. "Now you mind your own business, little girl. Don't wanna get into trouble now, do we?" he backed off.

Elsa rose and turned, stepping back, glaring, but still not showing any fear.

A few teens had gathered around the second Elsa was attacked, but she quickly addressed them. "No problem here. Move along."

The kids slowly headed off.

Just as suddenly, Elsa swung and struck, knocking the guy down hard. The redhead shrieked again, once more jumping back. "How's it feel to get hit?" Elsa spat angrily, stepping back. She looked to the redhead. "Are you okay?"

The teen nodded, still hiding behind her long, orangey hair. The woman, now acting pleasant, gently took the redhead's arm and looked to Elsa with a little smile. "Thank you for protecting her. I can take things from here."

Elsa hesitated, eyeing the woman over, unsure. Finally, she nodded, knowing that this technically wasn't her business. She turned and headed off.

As soon as Elsa was out of hearing range, the woman slapped the redhead hard then grabbed her hair, forcing her into the back of the vehicle, leaning in and hitting at random. "You stop misbehaving! You stupid brat!"

No screams, shrieks or cries were heard—just the sound of the woman yelling and hitting.

* * *

><p>"Go fish."<p>

Elsa sat up and grabbed a card from the pile. "Got any—" she stopped, eyes closing, wincing at the sound of another scream. "God, what the hell is going on in that haunted house?" she looked across the road, fearful.

Kristoff didn't really have an answer, not sure.

"Should've heard the screams last night…" Elsa sighed, looking back to the cards in her hand. "Sounded like someone was dying—it was so brutal…"

"Do… Do you ever have nightmares because of it?" Kristoff asked hesitantly.

Elsa also hesitated, then nodded. "All the time… It's terrifying."

Kristoff also nodded. "Can't imagine what it's like for whoever owns the screams…"

Elsa looked back to the house, listening to the dreadful crying and shrieking coming from inside.

"Do you think we know the girl?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa paused, thinking. "No…" she slowly stood, putting the cards aside. "But I think I wanna find out…" she started towards the house, quickly.

"What?! Elsa—no!" Kristoff quickly got up, tossing the cards aside, following. "Whoever's causing the girl to scream like that is clearly dangerous!"

Elsa ignored, crossing the road.

"And you heard what mom said! We were never to go near this place!" Kristoff continued.

"Kristoff, the screams have been happening for most of our lives," Elsa responded, staring down the driveway. "And they haven't ended! And they're not gonna. Not until whoever's screaming dies—and I'm not prepared to let that happen."

"We don't even know this person…" Kristoff responded.

Elsa held her hand up, hesitating to knock, just listening to the screams and the cries from inside. The cries which were quieting down.

Kristoff took Elsa's arm, slightly pulling. "Come on. We shouldn't be here…"

Suddenly, the front door swung open. The twins stepped back, eyes wide.

The same woman and man that Elsa's had seen numerous times over her life. They stopped in the doorway, each holding one of the arms of the redhead.

The girl had her hair in two braids, a grey hoody covering the wounds on her arms, and hiding her face.

"You again," the man spat, glaring at Elsa. "I thought I told you to stay away from here."

"You know these people?" Kristoff asked Elsa, shocked.

Elsa nodded slightly. She looked to the redhead, thinking, hesitating, then—

In a sudden instant, Elsa grabbed the girl from her parents, picked her up and ran.

"Hey!" the adults went to follow, but Kristoff managed to keep them back.

The redhead didn't seem to struggle. She wrapped her arms around Elsa, watching over the girls' shoulder.

Elsa hurried back to her house, running inside, closing the door behind her. She put the petite girl down, stepping back. "Sorry, that was… sudden. I just… I act before I think, and—how stupid would it be to ask if you're okay?"

The redhead gently hugged herself, bringing her shoulders up, staying silent, head down.

"Right, silence," Elsa said softly. "Say… do-do I know you…?"

The girl shook her head, not knowing anybody.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked curiously.

No response.

Elsa sighed slightly. "You're safe here. It's just us right now. I mean, my brother will probably come home soon. I hope… But he's totally cool, okay? No worries…"

The girl slowly turned to the side, holding her hand up to hide her identity. Elsa struggled to stay still and silent, even though she knew she shouldn't move or speak.

"Do you want something?" Elsa blurted out, shaking slightly. "Anything?"

The girl shook her head then paused, a whisper coming out. "Water…" she answered softly. "Please."

Elsa nodded then went into the kitchen, getting a glass. "You can get comfy. Anywhere, really." She filled the glass with water but paused, staring down at it. The glass was frosting over. Elsa quickly put the glass down, pausing, taking a deep breath to calm down. She got a plastic cup instead and quickly filled it, quickly putting it on the island in front of the girl. "There you go."

"Thank you," the girl said softly, taking the glass.

Elsa just barely saw the girls' lips, and the bottom lip had a cut on it. "We could… go upstairs. If you have any…" she paused and slightly shook her head. "We have first aid."

The girl nodded slightly, putting the glass down. Elsa smiled weakly then moved around the island, hesitantly leading the girl upstairs—not making any physical contact with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you go." Elsa stepped back after having just helped the girl onto the bathroom counter. "Let's see…" she opened the cupboard, getting out the first aid kit. She put it on the counter then looked to the girl. "Can we… take the hood off?"

The girl hesitated to do so then ever so slightly nodded. Elsa gently reached up, pushing the hood back. The redhead squinted at the light, eyes a turquoise color. Her right eye was surrounded with a nasty bruise, a cut under it. She had a few bruises all over her face, her lip was cut, nose slightly bleeding.

Elsa sighed sadly, heart sinking. She gently tucked the girls' hair behind her ear, making the cut on the girls' cheek more visible. "Ouch…"

The redhead avoided eye contact easily, slightly chewing on the inside of her bottom, swollen lip.

Elsa got a damp cloth and gently held it on the cut. She paused, realizing the redhead made no response to what clearly hurt. It made Elsa wonder how much the girl was actually put through in her life… "So… You're in the… 10th grade, right?" Elsa asked, trying to change the subject.

The girl smiled slightly at the effort then nodded. "Yeah."

"And that makes you… 15?" Elsa asked.

The girl nodded again. "Just turned. Sometime… this year…"

Elsa's smiled faded. "You don't know your birthday…?"

"I don't know any day," the girl answered. "I just know… it's on a continuous loop."

"So… Monday, Tuesday—Friday—doesn't ring a bell?" Elsa asked.

"What bell?" the redhead asked, confused.

Elsa slightly shook her head. "Just an expression."

"An expression of what?" the girl asked.

Elsa sighed slightly. "Just… forget it." She gently took the cloth back, looking through the bandages. "Hmm…"

"Anna."

Elsa paused and looked up to the girl. "What…?"

"My name… Is Anna," the redhead answered. "Anna Christian…"

Elsa stared, the bandages slipping from her fingers. Anna looked to the girl then to the items on the floor then back to the girl.

Anna sunk down slightly. Did she do something wrong? Was she going to get in trouble? "I-I'm sorry. That was too formal… Not polite, I—"

"Anna?" Elsa asked, trying to get past the name. "You're…"

Anna carefully got off the counter then knelt down, gathering the items. Elsa quickly dropped to her knees, helping. They got everything together then stood; putting the items on the counter then looked back to each other.

"Yeah, so… what's your name?" Anna asked curiously but cautiously.

"I'm Elsa," Elsa answered. "Echolls… Elsa Echolls." She paused, smiling slightly and shaking her head. "Still with the same introduction…"

"Echolls…" Anna paused, knowing the name. "Elsa—from…" she looked up again. "From primary school, right?"

Elsa nodded. "Right! It's been…"

"Years," Anna sighed. "So many long years…" she paused, then, "Wait, how do you remember me? We were friends for, like, two days…"

"This." Elsa held up her left hand, showing a tiny ring around her little pinky finger.

Anna's eyes widened. "I thought I'd lost that!"

Elsa took the ring off her finger then handed it to the girl. "It has your name on it."

Anna nodded slightly, smiling as she put the ring on her middle finger. But her smile quickly faded and she hugged herself again. "I have to go…"

"What? Go where?" Elsa asked, stepping aside as Anna walked past her.

"Home," Anna answered softly, starting down the stairs.

"What?! Anna, no!" Elsa followed close. "That isn't safe! I-it isn't safe there!"

"I have to—"

Without thinking, Elsa grabbed Anna's arm, turning her around. Anna let out a scream, quickly putting her hand over her mouth.

Elsa gasped and took her hand back, eyes wide. "Anna, I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

Anna slightly waved her off, holding her arm. "It's okay… I just—I-I have to go…"

"It isn't safe!" Elsa insisted nervously.

"If I stay gone, they'll kill me!" Anna responded fearfully, putting her hood back up. "Thank you, but—I have to go…" she opened the door and hurried away, still holding her arm.

Elsa watched for a moment the closed the door, angry at herself. "What is wrong with you?! Why would you do that?!" in anger, she scratched the inside of her arm once, drawing blood, but not seeming to care.

Elsa stopped, head tilting back slightly, expression hardening. She stared as frost formed over the railing of the stairwell, making its way up.

**Dun dun dunnn... **

**I dunno if that counts as a cliffhanger, but I guess we'll find out. **

**Review pretty please! **

**See ya all soon! :D **

**-Auna**


	3. Flashback

**New chapter. Yay! **

**This chapter is ****_only_**** a flashback. One long flashback. So, there is no grown-up Elsa or Anna. This is... kinda like a back story, I guess. Idk. Ugh, I suck at explaining... -_- **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**WARNING: There is more verbal and mental abuse in this chapter, and some physical abuse near the end, and it all involves a child. Just a heads up. **

***SnowFlake***

**Flashback **

It was just an average, chilly fall day, mid afternoon. The neighborhood was pretty quiet. No screams, no vehicles going by—it was just nice, quiet and peaceful.

Little 6-year-old Anna was sitting cross-legged on the grass in the backyard of her home. She wasn't doing much. Just sitting there, fiddling with the grass between her fingers. She hadn't gone to school in a year, and missed it. She missed learning; she missed her friends and her teachers, even the kids she didn't get a chance to meet.

But she mostly missed Elsa. Sure, she only knew the elder child for two days, but something clicked. They connected somehow. It was the beginning of a true friendship! But it all ended too quickly…

Anna held her hands up, looking at them. She couldn't find her ring anywhere. The ring was the only thing she had left of her _real_ mother. Her birth mother. The woman who gave Anna up just a few days after birth.

So, Anna grew up with her father and step-mother. Her father tried to be loving and kind to her, but it was hard since Anna only pushed people away, too afraid to become close to them. Her step-mother, Alma, was the exact opposite. She was always a cruel woman who despised all children—especially Anna. But she never explained why.

Unable to afford leaving, David had to stay with the woman, even if it meant leaving Anna in grave danger. Of course he noticed the bruises and cuts, and heard all the screams and cries on and from Anna, but never did anything about it. Nothing, ever.

So Anna generally stayed alone. Talking to Elsa was strange for her, but oddly welcoming. Anna wasn't exactly sure how to except love and friendship or even a gentle touch, since all she knew in life was violence and fear. Even though she was one of the gentlest, kindest, most loving and caring children around.

* * *

><p>Elsa, age 9, ran around the backyard of her house, holding a bubble wand, leaving behind large bubbles to fly away. She giggled a few times, circling the yard.<p>

Idun was sitting on the porch, watching, while Kristoff was inside playing some weird video game. "Elsa, sweetheart, time to wash up for dinner," Idun called warmly, standing and heading inside.

Elsa dropped the wand and ran, up the stairs then inside, going upstairs. She scuttled into the bathroom, turning the water on, badly wanting dinner. Lunchtime felt like a century ago…

The second Elsa put her hands under the running warm water; she shrieked and jumped back, steam rising from her hands. "Ouchy…" she reached over and turned the hot water off, leaving it cold.

More hesitant this time, Elsa put her hands under the running water. She soon relaxed and started washing her hands in the cold. Behind the child, the window started to frost over and the temperature in the bathroom dropped exceedingly low. Elsa turned the water off then dried her hands with the towel before turning and starting out—but pausing before reaching the door.

By her sides, Elsa tensed her hands a few times, not liking the unpleasant feeling. Finally, she looked to her hands, noticing the frost. "Whoa…" a little smile appeared on her lips. A smile of wonder and curiosity.

Carefully, Elsa put her hand on the bathroom mirror, leaving a frosty handprint. She gave a laugh then put both hands, making tons of handprints all over the mirror, giggling.

The bathroom door opened and Idun stepped inside. "Elsa, dear, dinner's ready."

"Mama, look! Look at the frost!" Elsa said excitedly.

Idun looked to the mirror, only seeing her daughters' excited reflection. "Honey, there is no frost…"

Elsa shook her head, leaving more frosty handprints. "It's there, mama! Look! Look!"

Idun rolled her eyes then walked in, picking Elsa up. "You children and your imaginations…" she carried the girl out.

As Elsa was carried away, she looked to the handprints on the mirror and the frosty window, holding her hands together. "Cool…"

* * *

><p>Alma went out onto the back porch, holding a little, Tangled Themed school backpack and a piece of paper. "Hey. Kid."<p>

Anna looked up, revealing a bruise on her cheek and cut on her lip. "Yes, mommy?"

"Go to the store. We need groceries if you want dinner," Alma ordered, putting the backpack down. "Money's inside. Hurry back if you wanna keep sunlight. Or you're walking in the dark."

Anna nodded slightly and stood as Alma headed back into the house. Anna walked up the stairs and picked up her backpack, putting it on. She zipped up her pink Disney Princess rain coat then put the hood up, heading inside.

The house was pretty modern and clean, actually seeming like a nice place to live. Except, the walls had been punched and/or kicked numerous times, so the bloody holes ruined the look.

Anna walked to the front door and put on her Frozen Themed rain boots and gloves.

"Hurry back," Alma called from the kitchen. "Your father will be home around eight."

Without a response, Anna started outside, closing the front door behind her.

* * *

><p>"But really! There was frost <em>all over<em> the window!" Elsa explained honestly. "It was so cool!"

"Elsa, there was no frost on the window," Idun sighed, irritated.

"There was!" Elsa insisted. "There was, there was!"

"Elsa, drop it!" Idun snapped.

"Why don't you ever believe me?!" Elsa exclaimed. "I've never lied before! There really was fro—"

"I said enough!" Idun shouted. "You may go upstairs to your room and you may not come out until further notice!"

Elsa slammed her fists down on the table, leaving more frost. She paused, hopping off her chair, staring. She didn't mean to do that… Now unsure, Elsa obeyed and hurried upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa paced around in her bedroom, thinking, fiddling with her hands. _Now, how did I create frost the first time…?_ Elsa thought. She paused then looked to the mirror of her vanity, hurrying over, kneeling on the stool.

Little hands reached out and pressed gently against the mirror, leaving frosty handprints. "That's it!" Elsa jumped back. She looked around, thinking, needing to test this newly discovered power.

The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the bed, the doors, the window—the doors. Elsa locked her eyes on the closet doors, focusing. She swiftly waved her hand at an upward angle and frost appeared on the doors. "Whoa! Cool!"

Elsa rubbed her hands together, slightly biting her lip. She turned to the window and held both hands out, "Gotcha!" shooting a blast of icy magic, freezing the window. "Yes!" she turned and froze the mirror, laughing excitedly.

* * *

><p>The grocery store was relatively busy for a Friday night, but it wasn't, like, Christmas time busy. Recently, the store had gotten mini shopping carts for children. (AN: something we have in my city, not sure if you have them or not)<p>

Anna walked around, hood still up, pushing one of the little shopping carts, note in hand. She read over the list a few times, gathering all the items. She soon headed for the till, unloading the items.

The cashier eyed the child over suspiciously. "Where are your parents, darling?" she asked with a Texan Accent.

"They're around," Anna answered softly, voice remaining cracked and broken and weak.

The woman started ringing in all the items. "Say, how old are you?"

"Six, ma'am," Anna answered softly, not looking up, hiding in her jacket.

"Six? Coulda sworn you were three…" the woman responded joyfully, a little laugh included. "Alright, sweetie, the total is twenty seven fifty three."

Anna nodded and opened a little silver coin purse, getting out the exact amount of change in coins and bills then handed the money in.

The woman gave a smile as she put the money in the till then handed the child the groceries. "You have a nice night now."

"You too." Anna took the bags then headed off, going outside.

It was dark and raining now, a few, low rumbles of thunder heard in the distance. Anna stayed under the little roof, kneeling down. She unzipped the backpack and put the grocery bags inside. Then she stood, put the backpack back on and headed off.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight."<p>

"Goodnight."

"Nighty Nighters."

Idun turned out the light then closed the bedroom door, heading off.

"You believe me, right?" Elsa asked, sitting up in bed.

Next to Elsa's bed was Kristoff's bed. They split the room in two and for their entire lives, they shared a room. And the usually got along, too.

"Sure, Els," Kristoff answered. "Frosty magic…"

"I'm not making this up," Elsa said sternly, crossing her arms. "There really was frost!"

Kristoff nodded slightly, not really listening. He was too busy playing Mario on his DS.

Elsa sighed and lied back down, covering up. "Anna would believe me…" she said quietly to herself.

"Anna's gone," Kristoff responded. "Besides, that was last year. And you knew her for two days!"

"So! Friendship doesn't have to take a week to grow, you know," Elsa retorted. "And she actually liked me. We had stuff in common. But you're right…" she saddened more. "She's gone…"

* * *

><p>Alma, David and Anna were seated at the kitchen table, having dinner—but not necessarily enjoying it. Everything seemed so tense.<p>

"I'm done." Alma sat back a bit. "Anna, clear the table."

"Yes, mommy." Anna got off her chair, not anywhere near finished her dinner. She gathered the dishes and struggled to carry them into the kitchen, tiny and not very strong.

"I could've cleared those," David said to Alma. "She isn't a slave."

"She is a slave," Alma sneered. "She's nothing but a slave. That's what children are good for, right? And if you don't like how she's treated, get out."

David quieted down, making no response.

"Go to bed, Anna," Alma ordered firmly.

Anna nodded and hurried up the stairs, hand on the railing. David got up and headed for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alma asked firmly.

"For a walk." David left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Alma scowled, eyes narrowing. She heard the water running upstairs and furiously got off her chair, heading for the stairwell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna turned the water off, putting her toothbrush aside. She was now dressed in her favorite pink and green pajamas, teeth brushed. She unbraided her hair and started brushing it, checking its length. Her orangey red locks of hair fell half-way down her back. She smiled weakly and put her hairbrush down, climbing onto the counter.

It was a struggle to get up, as the counters were pretty tall, and Anna was pretty little. But she managed. Anna side-sat on the counter for a moment then got on her knees, looking closely at her reflection.

She still had a bruise on her cheek, cut on her lip. But these little wounds were nothing compared to some days.

The bathroom door opened. "What are you doing?!"

Anna quickly got off the counter and reached for her hairbrush, but Alma snatched it first. Alma pushed Anna against the doors of the cupboards under the counter and started brushing her hair, checking for tangles.

"You know what happens when you misbehave," Alma sneered, tossing the brush aside. She roughly grabbed Anna's hair and little arm, leading her out of the bathroom.

Anna didn't struggle, but did whimper slightly, terrified. Alma led the child into a bedroom.

A pink bedroom with toys and games, a comfy Disney Princess bed—it was like every child's dream. But for Anna, it was just another nightmare.

Alma roughly pushed the kid to the ground, letting loose. The screams only started up again.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Kristoff sat up in bed with gasps, staring at the window. Every single night the screams went on for hours and hours. It had been that way for the past five years. But the twins never discovered who owned the screams or why the screams were so brutal and constant.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear the screaming last night?"<p>

Idun ignored, continuing to clean/tidy up the kitchen. Elsa followed her around, quite fearful.

"Someone's getting hurt, mama," Elsa tried to explain, shaking slightly. "Why has nobody helped?"

No response. Idun moved into the other room but Elsa followed.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Elsa asked, concerned for the screamer. "It was so bad, mama…"

"Elsa, go upstairs," Idun said sternly, quietly.

"But—"

"Elizabeth, go into your room now," Idun said more firmly.

Elsa hesitated then obeyed, heading upstairs. Ever since she mentioned Anna Christian, she's been getting into a lot of trouble. Sent to her room, yelled at, snapped at, grounded—but she couldn't understand why, since she rarely got in trouble.

* * *

><p>David looked around the house. It seemed like nobody was home. Alma wasn't. She had gone to work, which was usually a great thing for David and Anna.<p>

"Anna?" David called, starting up the stairs. "Anna Grace, are you here?"

David went down the fancy hallway and to his daughters' bedroom door, hesitantly opening it. "Anna?" he paused, gasped and ran in. "Anna!"

Anna was lying on the floor, still in her pajamas, on her back. Her arms were suspended above her head; wrists tied together, duct tape over her mouth.

"My god—Anna, honey, wake up!" David quickly removed the tape then started with the string around the child's tiny wrists.

Anna slowly awoke. She was told to not move, and so after a while, fell asleep. She looked to David and the second her hands were free, she covered the wounds on her face, hiding.

David pulled his daughter close. "We'll get out of here soon… I promise."

"I scared, daddy," Anna whispered fearfully, looking to her bloodied hands. "I so scared…"

"I know, Angel. Don't worry. Daddy'll protect you…" David assured softly, caressing the child. "You're safe… Daddy won't ever hurt you…"

Anna closed her eyes again, curling up slightly.

**Ahhh, I feel so bad for Anna! Even though I'm writing this... :/ Poor kid. **

**And looks like Elsa has some problems of her own to deal with... Dun, dun-nah, I've said that cliche too many times before... xD **

**Thanks for reading! Review please! :D **

**-Auna**


	4. So Many Questions

**Heeyyyyyy! I'm back! **

**This might be a long AN so, sorry... :3 **

**First off: OMG! I read over all the reviews and literally came close to tears! You're all so so amazing and I can't even thank you enough! :D **

**Second: I'm really sorry this chapter is 400 words shorter than the others. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! **

**Third: The beginning of this chapter is a bit brutal. You have been warned! **

**Hope you enjoy this! **

***Snowflake* **

One after another, loud, gut-wrenching screams echoed throughout the empty hallways of the basement of the Christian home. As for in the darkest, emptiest room, Alma kept her psychotic mind busy, playing "Torture".

Anna leaned her head back, panting, breathless. "Please… stop…. Stop…."

Alma put the blade of the knife on Anna's cheek, pressing and slicing, drawing more blood. Anna winced, shrieking, moving her head again. "You know you deserve this," Alma sighed, putting the knife on Anna's bare stomach. "You know you like this…"

Anna only whimpered, helpless. "Please…"

Alma crouched in front of the girl, who remained tied to the wooden chair only wearing her bra and underwear—covered in wounds—and bloody, and gently put her hand on Anna's knees. "Please what?"

"Stop…" Anna answered softly. "Stop… Please…"

Alma leaned in and bit Anna's bottom lip, hard, drawing more blood. Anna shrieked in pain, eyes tightly closed. Alma finally pulled back, spitting the blood aside. "You have school in two hours. Are you going?"

"Yes," Anna answered softly.

"Do you know your age…?" Alma asked, running the blade of the knife along Anna's lips, not making any wounds.

Anna went to answer—then stopped, not knowing. "No, mommy…"

Alma seemed to smirk at that. Anna paused, remembering Elsa had suggested fifteen, but the redhead wasn't exactly sure if that was correct. Alma rose again, then tossed the knife aside, starting to untie the girl. "You go upstairs. Shower. Get dressed then get going. If you're late, we do this later, do you understand me?"

"Yes, mother," Anna answered weakly, hands free. She slowly stood, but staggered and fell to her knees painfully, wincing again.

Alma walked over and gave a hard kick. With a scream, Anna fell to her side, holding her stomach, breathless. Alma headed off, "I'm going to work."

Anna curled up slightly, soon breaking down in tears.

* * *

><p>"Oh, please, you think <em>your<em> life is difficult?" Kristoff asked, dumbfounded. "Have you seen Anna?"

"We don't know exactly what Anna's home problems are," Elsa answered. "I can't do this…" she tossed her school book into the garbage, giving up.

Kristoff sighed, not bothering to argue or to fetch the book. "Elsa—"

"I know, I know. If I forgot, I wouldn't have a problem," Elsa interrupted. "I've heard this before…" she sighed and shook her head, turning away, "I'll see ya in class…" and started off.

Kristoff turned and went the other way just as someone rounded the corner, bumping into him. "Sorry—" he paused. "Anna?"

Anna slightly pulled her hood down more, now showing her face, once again hiding in the grey hoody. "Where's…" she paused nervously. "Elsa…?"

"She just went down the hall," Kristoff answered. "Math class."

"Thank you." Anna hurried off, hugging her books close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"E-Elsa!"

Elsa stopped upon hearing the weak, broken voice. She turned, smiling slightly on sight of Anna. "Anna!"

Anna hurried over, stopping, head down.

Elsa paused. "Are you okay…?"

Anna shook her head, still badly hurt. Elsa slightly bit her lip then gently took Anna's hand, leading her into the girls' bathroom.

A few students walked aimlessly past.

XXXXX

Elsa locked the bathroom door then turned as Anna hopped onto the counter like last time. Elsa smiled a bit and walked over. "What's wrong?"

Anna took her hood off, showing her wounds.

"Oh my gosh—Anna, what happened?!" Elsa asked worriedly, gently putting her hands on Anna's head and chin.

"Alma," Anna answered softly. "I slept past my alarm…"

"Okay, we're gonna get you cleaned up," Elsa said gently, helping Anna off the counter. "We just have to go to my house first, alright?"

Anna put her hood up again, hesitant about leaving. "I have to stay here…"

"We'll come back," Elsa assured. "But we have to take care of these wounds."

Anna nodded slightly, soon being led out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"There you go."<p>

Anna nodded slightly, grateful. She and Elsa were back in the bathroom of Elsa's house, once more working with all the first aid stuff. Elsa had tons of questions to ask. Why was Anna going to her? What had been happening to Anna over all those years? How old was Anna? What was her education? Why hadn't anybody been reporting the screams that had been going on for the past fifteen or so years? But the biggest question Elsa had was; why would anybody want to hurt a child, especially one as gentle as Anna?

"Are you gonna be okay?" Elsa asked, unsure, putting the damp cloth next to the sink.

Anna gave a weak shrug, still terrified.

"Anna…" Elsa hesitated to ask, not sure if it was her business to get involved. She barely knew this girl and knew even less about her past and life. But she let the feeling pass, dropping it. "Never mind…"

Anna slightly looked down, not wanting to push. Every time she did, she got yelled at or hit. Silence and being alone. That was how she'd rather be. Then why did she keep going to Elsa?

"C'mon. We should get back to school." Elsa took Anna's hands and helped her off the counter. But once again, Anna winced in pain, taking her back. Elsa paused, then, "How badly does it hurt…?"

Anna shook her head, holding her arm. "It doesn't matter."

Elsa opened her mouth to argue that, but Anna started out of the room, causing the platinum blonde to follow along. They gathered their stuff and left the house.

* * *

><p>"You have got way to much concern for that kid," Jack sighed.<p>

"She's—" Elsa paused. "I don't think… she understands."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

The friends were walking across the school field, holding a few schoolbooks. It was just them currently. Anna had disappeared to class, Kristoff went to a soccer game, and Flynn was off doing whatever.

Jack knew almost everything about Elsa's past and was one of the only people who believed her "delusions" and understood how she felt. He had almost the same problem.

"I mean," Elsa continued, answering, "that I don't think she understands her situation. She's so lost, Jack… Like, she isn't actually fifteen. She's still a child…"

"But—"

"I know. She's fifteen, I think, but… she acts like a little girl," Elsa explained. "Like she's still a child, or…"

"Like she never grew up," Jack finished, catching on.

Elsa nodded. "Is that crazy…?"

"On planet earth? Nothing is crazy," Jack answered with a breathless laugh. "But if you…" he sighed slightly. "Elsa… we don't know what she's been through, how long she's been going through it, or if there's any chance in helping her. So the best we can do right now is prove to her that we're trustworthy and prove to her that she has friends who care about her."

Elsa nodded again, liking the idea. That didn't really calm her worries for the teen, though.

"Hey! Stop it!"

Elsa and Jack looked over, finding a group of teens surrounding a young, petite teenage girl. They took her backpack and a few of them were holding her off the ground, teasingly. The platinum blondes' looked to each other with narrowed eyes, prepared to get involved.

"Give it back!" the teen exclaimed.

"Or what?" a boy asked, looking through the girls' diary. "You'll push me?"

Suddenly, Elsa pushed the boy, knocking him down. "Maybe not." She snatched the diary, closing it. "But I will."

Jack joined, hands in his pockets coolly. (pun intended :P) "You put her down."

The guys put the blonde down, backing off. She crossed her arms, walking over to Elsa, who picked up the backpack and handed it back to the girl.

"Thank you, Miss Echolls," the blonde said, taking her backpack.

Elsa sighed then nodded. "Mhm." She looked to the group of boys and simply waved them off. The boys turned and left. Elsa and Jack stood side-by-side again, looking to the blonde.

"I'm… Rapunzel," the blonde introduced, standing way smaller than the elder teens. "Thanks for the help."

Elsa and Jack nodded. "Elsa."  
>"Jack."<p>

Elsa paused, eying Rapunzel over. Then she took the blonde's hand, leading her off. "Jack, I'll call ya later."

"Yup." Jack turned and went the other way.

"Say, Rapunzel, do you by any chance know a girl named Anna?" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel paused at that, thinking, slowing down with her walking. "Mmm…. No. Not that I know of. Why?"

Elsa gave a little shrug. "Just wondering. So, um… got any relatives?"

Rapunzel stopped walking. Elsa turned to the girl, nervous. "Why do you want to know?" Rapunzel asked, unsure.

"I just… was curious," Elsa answered.

Rapunzel hesitated, then, "I do. I have a cousin and a sister. And a best friend."

"What are their names…?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"My cousin is Grace—but I haven't seen her. Ever…" Rapunzel answered. "I just know she exists. I have a sister named Astrid, who is currently off in some old Viking kingdom with her boyfriend, and my best friends' name is Merida, but she's in Scotland for archery lessons."

Elsa nodded slightly. "Thank you."

"What about you?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"I've… got a brother named Kristoff, and a few good friends," Elsa answered. "Jack, Flynn, um…" she shrugged a bit. "That's pretty much it."

"Not big with the girls?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nah," Elsa answered, shaking her head. "Not a fan. Of… anybody, really. I just…" Another shrug. "Whatever…"

Rapunzel nodded, understanding. The school bell rang, "I gotta go." And the blonde hurried off, almost frantic.

Elsa paused then sighed, now meeting another girl with problems. "Reason to dislike people?" She put her backpack on again, "They all have a million problems…"

* * *

><p>"So, mom, how come you always start acting all weird when I mention Anna Christian?"<p>

Idun paused at that, slowly turning to her daughter, confused. "Excuse me?"

Elsa was sitting at the kitchen island, finishing up dinner. "Anna Christian. Every single time I mention the name; you get all weird and avoidy and send me to my room. Do you know the kid? 'Cause, I would honestly like to know more…"

Idun hesitated then turned back to the sink. "I know nothing," she answered quietly.

"That was clearly a lie," Elsa said bitterly to herself, now fiddling with the food on her plate.

Idun hit the tap, turning the water off, making Elsa jump slightly. "Elsa, go upstairs now."

"See?! You're doing it again!" Elsa exclaimed, putting her fists on the counter.

"Now, Elsa!" Idun snapped loudly.

Angrily, Elsa gave a little teenage tantrum with a "grr" of frustration. She swiftly knocked the plate off the counter, freezing the countertop then quickly running upstairs.

Idun looked to the broken plate on the ground and scowled, eyes closing as the door slammed upstairs. "Teenagers…"

* * *

><p>Elsa moved into the middle of the bedroom, hands in fists. She just stood there for a few moments, breathing deeply, glaring at the floor.<p>

But soon, Elsa let her breath out, hands softening. She slowly looked to the window, staring at the frost. "Why me…?" she quickly ran over, wiping it away. But the rest of the window frosted over.

Elsa gasped and stepped back, watching as the ice grew up the wall. She looked to the mirror, also finding it frosted over. "No…"

And that was when she discovered that the magic was out of her control.

Elsa looked around with wide eyes as the room basically froze over due to her mixed emotions.

Elsa's known of her magic since she was a little girl. She discovered it at age nine when she was washing up for dinner one average night. But nobody believed her, as nobody could see it. Growing up with an unseen magic was extremely difficult, especially since it was terrifying for little Elsa herself. Every time Elsa got scared, she'd tell her mother, or she'd tell the teachers or her brother or even some friends—but nobody seemed to understand. Soon, everyone knew of little Elsa's, what they called, "delusion". She lost a lot of friends, and a lot of her life.

"Mom!" Elsa quickly ran for the door, grabbing the handle—freezing it. She shrieked and jumped back, terrified. "Mama!" she hit the door once, leaving more ice.

Quickly, the door opened and Idun entered worriedly. "Elsa, what's wrong?!"

"The ice! It's everywhere!" Elsa exclaimed, forgetting that only she could see it. "It's everywhere!"

Idun slightly shook her head. "Elsa, honey, no… No, not again—we can't do this again!"

"I'm not lying, mom!" Elsa exclaimed, truly and honestly terrified. "I'm not crazy! There's ice! Everywhere—there's ice!"

"Elsa—honey, calm down!" Idun struggled to get her words in past her frantic daughters' voice. "Elsa!"

Elsa stepped back, looking to her hands with horror. "Mom, it's dangerous! It's cold—"

Idun lowered Elsa's hands, "Honey—"

"Don't touch me!" Elsa exclaimed fearfully, jumping back. "I'm dangerous!"

"Elsa—"

The girl only grew more frantic, breathing picking up rapidly. She slowly dropped to her knees, panicking. Idun hurried over, also kneeling down, holding Elsa close, almost just as terrified—but she was terrified of losing her daughter again. She couldn't even see the ice…

**Thank you so so very much for reading! :D**

**Don't forget to review! ;) You have no idea how much reviews mean to me... :3 **

**-Auna**


	5. Elsa

**Back again! **

**This chapter is a teeny tiny bit longer, but not by much. Sorry :3 **

**And this chapter is all about Elsa, explaining her past. No Anna for this chapter... **

**I've also discovered that I can get you a chapter every day, but I don't know when you guys read or get caught up so I don't want to post too many. Let me know please! **

**Enjoy! **

***Snowflake***

**Flashback**

From the day she was born, Elsa was always the special child in the family. She did have a twin brother who was as equally special, but something about Elsa was just… magical. Growing up, she was an average child, just like all the others. Except, her platinum blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes made her stand out. She was also taller and more mature than the other children. After the rumors of her "ice seeing delusions" got out, a lot of her "friends" ditched her.  
>(AN: 'friends' is in quotations because I honestly believe that if someone ditches you for a stupid reason, turns on you, or doubts you, they aren't really your friend and never truly were.)<p>

At age nine, while innocently washing her hands for dinner, Elsa discovered something truly astonishing. She had the power to create frost, ice and snow. Of course, being just a child, she found this more than amazing and so tested it out more. When her mother walked in on her and saw nothing, Idun grew slightly confused. But she simply figured it was Elsa's young, child mind playing around, and so not much was thought of it.

For weeks after that, Elsa continued insisting the frost and icy magic was truly there. She tried demonstrations and tried to get people to believe her—but nobody did. Finally, one night, Elsa lost control of the magic, freezing her bedroom. Terrified, she ran to tell her mother—who grew more concerned at Elsa's freak out.

Elsa was taken to doctors, pediatricians and different types of health specialists. Finally, one of the mental health doctors diagnosed the child with schizophrenia, and said that was the explanation for her delusions and hallucinations of her icy magic. After hearing that, Elsa only grew more persistent and desperate to have someone believe her.

Trapped with a so called "mental child", Idun ended up putting Elsa in a mental institution, thinking that would help. But it didn't. Elsa only grew more terrified, as she was soon stuck in a small room, with no chance of escaping, as the ice grew around her.

And so every day, Elsa sat alone, terrified.

She was in the corner of the room, curled up, now age 17, staring deadly at the floor. Nobody had been by to visit for days. Just the nurses who came in to give medicine. Elsa knew for sure that she wasn't crazy. But she was starting to think the others were. Or maybe they were setting her up to look bad. Either way, she knew she had magic and she knew it was dangerous.

The door opened and a nurse entered, closing and locking it behind her. "Are you hungry?"

Elsa shook her head, staring at the floor.

"Well," the nurse, young, nice and beautiful, walked over and crouched down, "do me a favor and swallow these." She held up a little paper cup with a few pills, and a glass of water.

Elsa hesitated but took the pills anyway, drinking some water. She handed the glass—which was now frosty—back to the woman.

"Open."

Elsa opened her mouth, pills gone.

"Good girl." The nurse stood and turned to leave but was called back.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned, surprised to hear the teen talk.

Elsa slowly stood, "I have to go to the bathroom."

The nurse nodded. "Alright, come on then." She started out of the room. Elsa followed slowly, stuck wearing the white gown, hair clean and platinum, falling to her hips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nurse opened the bathroom door. "Hurry back."

Elsa nodded and went in, closing and locking it behind her. She turned and looked at the mirror, slightly tilting her head and tucking her hair behind her ear, trying to find courage. But not good courage. Elsa quickly, almost suddenly, put her hair into a braid, knelt in front of the toilet and put her fingers down her throat, making herself throw up—silent. She counted the pills then did it again, getting rid of everything in her stomach.

XXXXX

The nurse looked over as the bathroom door opened. Elsa stepped out, a little wary. "Better?" the nurse asked and Elsa nodded. "Better…" Elsa answered softly. "Much better."

The nurse gave a little smile then led the teen back for her room.

"When can I go home?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, sweetie," the nurse answered, opening the door.

"I'm fine," Elsa responded. "So why am I still here…?"

"You're… sick, Elsa," the nurse answered.

Elsa slightly shook her head. "I'm fine. Really. Haven't seen any… 'Icy magic' for years," she lied. "It's been years, yet I'm still here…"

The nurse nodded slightly. "Alright, well, you go back in your room, okay?" she said, gesturing slightly. "I'll go see if we can get you home," she lied.

Elsa slightly narrowed her eyes then backed into the room, wanting to trust the woman. The nurse closed the door, locking it, then heading off. Elsa turned and looked into the room, which was all iced over.

* * *

><p>Elsa remained curled up in the corner of the room, hugging her legs close to her chest, sleeping. It was late at night, sometime after midnight, and everything was dark. She never actually slept on the bed, or even sat on it. She just stayed in the corner. Alone.<p>

"Elsa…?"

Elsa stirred slightly, brows furrowing with confusion. Who would be waking her? She slowly opened her eyes, finding her mother. "Mom…?"

"C'mon. We're taking you home," Idun answered.

"We—" Elsa paused on sight of Kristoff. "Oh… We. All of we…"

Idun gave a little laugh then took Elsa's hands. "Let's go home."

Elsa weakly smiled, now standing. She looked around the icy room, expression a little unsettled. Idun noticed, growing concerned again, "Is there still ice?"

Elsa looked to her mother, quite good at lying. "No. No ice. It's all gone…"

Idun smiled and gently tucked Elsa's hair behind her ear. "We missed you, baby."

Elsa returned a convincing smile then was led out of the room—finding it to be early morning. She paused with confusion and looked back, finding the window completely frosted over, blocking out the sunlight. "Hm…"

* * *

><p>And so Elsa was taken home on the promise that she never spoke of or saw the ice again. And she agreed. Though she did struggle for a few months, desperate to ignore the "delusion", but there were some days she just gave up the concealing, and wanted to feel free.<p>

Elsa, age seventeen, hurried down the stairs. "I'll be back later!" she opened the front door, running out.

Idun and Kristoff watched, having no comments.

* * *

><p>Elsa quickly ran through the forest. She wore a long blue, wavy skirt with a blue crop-top, hair down and so remaining to fall to her hips. She had quite the smile, too, excited, ready. Soon, the forest started getting snowy as she neared the mountains, bursting out of the trees and running into the snow.<p>

Elsa ran up a hill, finding a nastily deep trench. So she pulled her hands back and blasted them forward, creating a bridge made of snow. With a laugh of accomplishment, she stepped onto the snowy step, turning it to solid ice.

Laughing, smiling grandly, Elsa ran up the stairs, hands at the railings, turning the entire stair-bridge to solid ice. She made a little jump, at the top. And the temptation and excitement settled in. Elsa lifted her skirt and stomped her foot on the shallow snow, creating a massive snowflake shape made of solid ice.

"Okay, Elsa," Elsa circled around a bit, hands out, "let's see what you can really do."

Elsa bit her bottom lip and held her hands, gesturing for the ice to rise. And that it did. Massive, the snowflake rose off the ground, creating the base of an ice palace. Elsa danced around a bit, building the rest.

And soon, the castle was complete, massive and gorgeous. Elsa put her arms out and spun around a few times in awe before running, pushing the ice doors open. She hurried onto the balcony and put her hands on the railings, looking out of the world, free and elated.

* * *

><p>"Where were you earlier?" Idun asked curiously.<p>

Elsa slightly shook her head. "Nowhere. I-I mean, the mall. Just… browsing."

Idun nodded. "Didn't buy anything?"

"Nope," Elsa answered. "No money…"

"Well, if you—"

"May I be excused please?" Elsa asked, standing.

Idun paused, sighed then nodded. "Yes, you may," she answered.

Elsa cleared her dishes, putting them in the kitchen.

"Don't forget your medicine," Idun reminded.

Elsa paused. "Mom, I don't need it," she said softly.

"That was part of the deal of you staying here, Elsa. You know that," Idun said firmly.

"Fine." Elsa opened the pill container, putting three different pills in her mouth. She got a glass of water and pretended to drink it as she went upstairs.

Idun sighed slightly, not understanding the fuss over a few little pills. But she didn't know Elsa wasn't actually eating them. Ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs, Elsa went into the bathroom, spitting the pills out, dumping the glass of water. She moved in front of the mirror and washed the pills down the sink.

"Do you really think mom will be pleased if she finds out about that?"

Elsa gasped, jumping slightly, looking over. "Kristoff, I—"

"Yeah, I know what you're up to, Elsa," Kristoff interrupted. "But I also know that you haven't been taking the pills for months and you're you. So you obviously don't need them."

"So… you won't tell…?" Elsa asked worriedly.

Kristoff shook his head. "Your secret's safe with me."

Elsa sighed with relief, a little grateful smile on her lips. "Thank you."

"You know what else I know?" Kristoff asked, entering the room more.

"What…?" Elsa asked nervously, hesitant. Did she really want to know?

"You still believe in the icy magic stuff," Kristoff answered.

Elsa paused, growing more fearful. "Don't tell mom. Please—I don't want to get sent away again…"

"And I don't want to lose you," Kristoff added. "I'm not gonna tell. I just… kinda wanna understand. Is this ice stuff really real…?"

Elsa nodded. "It's real. Just… only I can see it…" she answered softly. "Which, I know sounds crazy, but… it's true."

Kristoff nodded slightly. "Only you can see it…"

Elsa sighed a bit. "Yeah."

"Alright. Why?" Kristoff asked. "Why can't anyone else see it?"

Elsa gave a shrug, honestly not knowing.

* * *

><p>It was still summer vacation. School started up in a month, and this was something Elsa was terribly nervous about. She hadn't been to school since the 4th grade, and was supposed to be starting 12th grade. She was educated and quite the genius when it came to school work, but it wasn't her grades she was worried about. It was the people.<p>

For the past eight years, Elsa had been in an institution, only having a few nurses come around, and rarely her mother and brother. So going to a school filled with at least a thousand teens was something to be fearful about. But she was as ready as she was gonna get.

* * *

><p>The first day of school. Idun dropped Elsa and Kristoff off before heading away for work. There were students <em>everywhere<em>. It felt never ending…

"Hey!"

The twins looked over as Jack walked to them. "Hey, Kristoff, who's the chick?"

Kristoff sighed slightly. "Elsa, this is Jackson Overland Frost. He's sort of a friend… Jack, this is Elsa, my sister."

"Ah, this is the ice chick the rumors were focused on," Jack responded without thinking.

Elsa stiffened at that and turned to Kristoff. "Wonderful friends. See ya around…" she started off.

Kristoff sent Jack a glare. Jack instantly felt bad and followed after the girl.

"Ella—"

"Elsa," Elsa sighed.

"Elsa, wait," Jack said, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa turned around, really not interested. "What?"

"When I said 'ice chick' I didn't mean it in a bad way," Jack answered.

"No, of course not," Elsa responded with bitter sarcasm. She turned and started away again, annoyed. But Jack followed.

"Elsie—"

"Elsa."

"_Elsa_, let me finish," Jack explained. Elsa stopped again, listening. And Jack took the opportunity. "I think it's cool. Having icy magic."

Elsa slowly turned around, suspicious.

"'Cause, from experience, I know how fun it is to mess around with," Jack explained. "And I know how terrifying it is and how nobody believes you… It's a horrible, wonderful thing. And honestly, what I think, is that you need a friend who understands."

Elsa slightly tilted her head, suddenly interested.

"Now don't get me wrong. I'm not saying let's start an icy relationship together," Jack added with some laughter. "I'm only saying… friends."

Elsa nodded. "Okay. Friends."

Jack gave a little smile. "Well, look at that. First day of school, first ten minutes, and you've already got a friend."

Elsa returned the smile, grateful.

"Ooh! You've gotta meet—" Jack slightly moved past Elsa, calling out. "Rider! Over here!"

Flynn waved a few people off then hurried over, him and Jack sharing some weird arm-gripping handshake thing.

"Flynn, I'd like you to meet Elsa…" Jack paused, not knowing a last name.

"Echolls," Elsa added.

"Elsa Echolls!" Jack announced. He gave a little "Yes" gesture that he got her name right that time. "Elsa, meet Flynn Rider."

Elsa gave a nod to Flynn. "Hello."

"Why, hello," Flynn took Elsa's hand, kissing the back of it. "A pleasure to meet you."

"She's not royalty, dude," Jack scoffed, knocking Flynn back. Elsa remained weirded out, putting her hands behind her back.

Kristoff also walked over, joining the group. "And so we're back on track."

"With a girl," Flynn added. "Whose idea was this? 'Cause they deserve a gold star…"

Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a look before turning their attention back to the boys. "Um… right."

Jack nudged Flynn's arm. "Way to weird out the girl on her first day in the group! Gees, what were you, raised in a barn?! Show the lady some manners!"

"Oh, no, guys, I-I'm not that lady-like," Elsa quickly responded. "Manners aren't really a huge deal with me…"

They seemed more pleased with that. "Boys don't gross you out…?"

"Oh, please, I have a twin brother…" Elsa retorted. "If boys grossed me out, he'd be long gone!" she gave a little shrug. The boys shared some laughter, already warming up to the girl. Elsa smiled slightly, making friends.

The school bell rang, sending all the kids off to class. The group of four made their way up the stairs, soon heading inside.

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**Don't forget to let me know if you want a chapter every day... And review please! **

**-Auna**


	6. Beginning To Understand

**Hey! *awkward smile* **

**So, two updates in one day. I dunno if that's awesome or terrible... I didn't want to update until tomorrow, but it was ****_killing _****me knowing that I had the chapter finished but hadn't posted it. So, here it is! Longest chapter so far, but maybe one of my favorites. **

**I promise I won't do two updates in one day. I know how confusing that is. Also, thank you sooo much to everybody! Your reviews are precious and continue to make me smile! I do read them all and try to respond, but not directly. I respond through the book ;) **

**Please give me a day or two to get the next chapter finished up. I just gotta finish typing it then review it. So sorry for any typos/spelling mistakes! **

**And for this chapter, WARNING! Seriously. Near the end of this chapter, I'm rating it M. But the rest is the same. Sorry for the rating change of this chapter! **

**Okay, that's enough AN. **

**Enjoy! **

***SnowFlake***

It was just like any other Monday. Shitty. Elsa hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and was late with her assignments, and couldn't find Anna anywhere. In fact, Anna hadn't been at school in three days. And of course Elsa was freaking out. The abused teenager suddenly disappears when in the hands of her step-mother and father? That's generally something to worry about.

Unable to take it anymore, Elsa hopped off the bench and started down the stairs, ditching school. She managed to get away without anyone really noticing, as class was in session.

* * *

><p>Elsa hesitated, standing outside of the Christian door. She held her hand up then knocked three times, waiting patiently, holding the straps of her brown, cloth satchel full of her school supplies.<p>

The door opened, revealing Alma—almost completely covered with blood. Elsa slightly stepped back, stomach rolling. "What do you want now, Echolls?"

"I-I um… I'm looking for A-Anna," Elsa answered nervously, stepping back again.

"Well, she's a little busy at the moment," Alma scoffed. From inside the house, muffled screams could be heard. "You'll have to come back later…"

"I—"

"Get out of here!" Alma suddenly screamed, pushing Elsa backwards, hard.

Elsa shrieked and staggered, losing balance and so falling. She missed the three steps, landing hard on the concrete below, stunned.

Alma slammed the door, locking it. Elsa blinked a few times, slowly coming to her senses. She sat up and crawled backwards upon hearing more screams before turning and crawling properly, climbing to her feet and bolting it across the street.

* * *

><p>Alma walked back into the house, heading back for the basement. As she opened the door, the screams only got louder and more painful—but she showed no emotion, continuing down. Alma headed down the stairs then the hallway, soon entering the same, old, tiny room.<p>

In the middle, Anna was standing in the middle, arms suspended above her head, once again just in her underwear.

"I did warn you about leaving school," Alma sighed.

There was some other guy in the room, using some weird, leather whip to hit the girl at random, making her scream every time.

"But you disobeyed…" Alma said, pouty. "But that's okay. Because this seems more entertaining…"

Anna firmly grabbed the chains, soon on her tiptoes, expression showing sheer agony.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Alma slightly shook her head. "Hit her again."

"NO—" Anna screamed again, back getting hit. "Stop!"

"So, she does know words," the guy smirked. He hit again, getting another scream. "I coulda sworn she was a screamer but not a speaker…"

"She's not supposed to talk," Alma responded angrily. "Hit her again."

And he obeyed, getting another scream.

"She has no freedom. She knows this," Alma explained, circling around. The guy stepped back, letting Anna hang there, whimpering. "She knows she's nothing. Just a slave. And she knows how slaves are treated…" she snatched a dagger and put it on Anna's stomach, making another slash.

Anna let out another gut-wrenching scream, tensing up again, head tilting back and eyes tightly closing in pain. Alma sighed, lowering the dagger, "Gag her."

The guy obeyed, picking up a long white cloth, tying it tightly around Anna's head, forcing her to bite down on it.

Alma made another slash, the screams now quieter and muffled. Alma gave a smirk, enjoying every single second of this.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Elsa closed the front door, looking around frantically. "Mom, help!"<p>

Quickly, Idun came from the other room. "Elsa, what's wrong?! What happened?!" she hurried over, holding Elsa's arms.

"Anna—she-she's in trouble!" Elsa exclaimed fearfully. "We have to help her!"

Idun seemed to calm more, expression hardening instead. It was that name again. "You don't need to get involved in that."

"Mom—!" Elsa was wide-eyed and shocked, trembling.

"NO, Elsa!" Idun interrupted firmly. "You're not getting involved! Go upstairs!"

"No!" Elsa jerked away, taking her arms back. "I'm not!" she opened the door and hurried out.

"Elsa!" Idun shouted, following. "Elizabeth!"

Elsa bolted across the road once again, this time without her satchel. She didn't have to worry about tripping, as she was wearing a rather short blue skort with a blue, strapless crop-top and a black cardigan over top. Her hair was in two French braids. She ran up to the door and hit at it a few times.

Soon, the front door opened—but instead of someone standing there, a hand reached out and grabbed Elsa, pulling her in with a shriek, the door slamming behind.

Idun stopped on sight of that, growing more panicky. It was different knowing some other kid was going through hell, but the second she saw the abusers take her own daughter—things just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

><p>Elsa struggled, Alma keeping a hand firmly over her mouth, holding her still, taking her towards the basement door. Elsa kicked a few times, nearly helpless.<p>

Alma opened the door and roughly pushed Elsa in, knocking her down the stairs. Elsa let out a scream, tumbling, soon reaching the bottom, freaked and hurt. But that didn't slow her down. Elsa got up and crawled away, soon running, desperate as Alma slowly came down the stairs like a villain in a horror film.

Elsa quickly checked all the doors as she ran, soon finding one unlocked and so going inside. She spun around and closed the door, locking every single lock there was. She slowly backed up, breathless, trembling.

The room was pretty dark and silent. Elsa backed into something and shrieked, spinning around, only to have her throat firmly held. She shrieked again.

"Oh, look," the guy smirked. "Another girl to join the fun."

Elsa struggled. "Let me go!" she tried to fight back, but paused on sight of Anna. "Anna… No!" she swung twice, missing, then finally brought her knee up between the guys' legs, instantly knocking him down.

"Stupid—bitch!" the guy exclaimed painfully.

Elsa hurried over and reached up, struggling to get the chains. "Anna—wake up! Anna!" she managed to get the chains off and Anna fell into her arms, waking up, terrified.

Anna shrieked, struggling. "Don't! No!"

"Wait—wait, it's me!" Elsa quickly responded, trying to uncuff the girl. "It's Elsa! You're okay!"

Anna stared wide-eyed, not trusting anybody right now. Elsa got the cuffs off, freeing the redhead. Anna shrieked, "Watch out!"

Elsa spun around just as Alma kicked—hard—knocking Elsa down. Anna screamed and crawled backwards, not even thinking about grabbing one of the nearby weapons. Elsa had landed hard, hurt, but more pissed.

Alma picked up one of the knives and walked close, standing above the platinum blonde.

"No!" Anna slightly reached out, terrified. "Don't hurt her!"

Alma swung down just as Elsa spun, grabbing the knife by instinct. Elsa struck, knocking Alma backwards, dizzy from behind kicked.

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked fearfully, voice shattered.

"Come on!" Elsa scrambled over, grabbing the girl and helping her to the door.

"Stop!" the guy and Alma struggled to follow, beaten down by the teen.

Elsa quickly closed the door then hurried down the hall, both girls staggering their steps.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry!" Elsa said fearfully, trembling, lying Anna on the carpet in the bathroom. "I didn't know—you just disappeared, a-and I didn't even think—" Elsa quickly looked for the first aid kit, panicked.<p>

Anna held her arm close, eyes closed, breathing shallow from pain and panic. Elsa managed to find the kid and opened it, desperate, fumbling with everything. Anna opened her eyes, noticing the girls' panic and so slowly sat up.

Elsa picked something up, unintentionally freezing it. She huffed with frustration, putting the object aside.

Anna furrowed her brows and looked to the object, eyes slightly widening. _Frost…?_ She thought, shocked.

Elsa turned to Anna, holding a cloth over the slice on her stomach. Anna hissed unintentionally, wincing in pain. "Sorry…" Elsa looked up, voice gentle, not showing her panic. But her expression was.

Anna nodded slightly. "Thank you. For helping…" she said softly, voice still shattered from screaming so much.

"No need for thanks," Elsa responded gently. "Someone's gotta help, right…?"

Anna gave a little shrug. "You're the first."

"Wait, seriously?" Elsa asked, honestly shocked. "No way… What about—I mean, you've gotta have someone watching after you…"

"No offence, but if I had somebody watching over me, I wouldn't be here right now," Anna responded softly.

Elsa nodded, getting that. They both noticed how shaky Elsa was. "Oh, sorry…" Elsa sat back slightly, keeping the cloth over the wound. She already had a nasty bruise appearing on her right temple, making around her eye darken.

Anna seemed concerned by that, but wasn't sure how to express concern or worry. She only truly knew fear and pain. So she stayed quiet, just watching the girl cautiously. Elsa put the cloth aside, getting some tape and gauze. On sight of the medical tape, Anna's mind instantly associated it with Alma and so freaked.

With a shriek, Anna jumped back, startling Elsa, who looked to her. Anna backed against the wall, hand up. "Please—don't!"

"What—I just—" Elsa stopped, noticing the tape. She quickly put it down. "No, no, it's—it's medical tape. To keep the gauze over the wound."

Anna looked at Elsa as if Elsa was crazy. "Medical…? Gauze—wound—what?!"

Elsa sighed slightly. "The cut," Elsa answered. "It's called a wound."

Anna slightly tilted her head, staring, still fearful—but mostly confused. What were all these new, weird words being said?

"This is medical tape," Elsa said, holding the tape up. "It just holds on stuff like… gauze," Elsa held up the gauze, "and other bandages. It isn't dangerous."

Anna stared, a memory return.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback<span>**

Alma picked up the roll of duct tape, thinking. Anna, age eight, was sitting against the wall, trembling. "Don't worry, Anna," Alma slowly walked closer, soon kneeling and inching. "It'll help. It covers wounds…" she slickly tore a piece of tape off the roll.

Anna shrieked and backed more against the wall. "Don't—stop!"

Alma put the tape over a wound on Anna's arm, waiting a moment—then tore it off. Anna shrieked; hand over the cut, eyes wide. Alma got another piece and put it over the child's mouth then around her wrists. "Poor, girl…"

Anna struggled, but soon stopped; knowing that only brought more trouble. Alma dropped the child on the floor then stopped for about three seconds. Then she suddenly started lashing out again, hitting, kicking, yelling—anything that could cause pain.

* * *

><p>Anna shrieked, backing more against the wall. "NO!"<p>

"Anna—" Elsa slightly moved closer, unsure of what was going on in the teens' head. "Anna, calm down—it's just me!"

Anna crawled away, moving next to the bathtub instead. "Stay away from me!"

Elsa stopped in place, confused and fearful. She gently put her hand on the damp, stone floor—freezing it. With a gasp, Elsa jumped back, quite fearful.

Anna stared wide-eyed as Elsa jumped back, hitting the counter hard. Elsa looked up and they locked eye contact, both fearful, expressions the same. They understood each other for a brief moment, not confused. Then they looked to the frost—finding it gone.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…" Elsa closed her bedroom door then turned to Anna, who was looking around the room curiously.<p>

"It isn't your fault," Anna responded softly. She turned to face the elder girl. "I guess… I'm still a bit jumpy."

Elsa took a breath, putting her gloves hands behind her back, nervous about hurting the girl. That was currently one of her biggest fears… "How long has this been going on…?"

Anna gave a little shrug. "As far back as I can remember." She paused, still nervous of the girl. She tried not to be nervous, but couldn't help being suspicious. Why was Elsa being so helpful and gentle and understanding?

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that…" Elsa responded softly, completely honest. "If I had known—"

"No, it's okay," Anna assured gently. "You don't have to apologize. But I should probably go…"

"But you just got here," Elsa responded quietly. She slightly tilted her head, watching the redhead.

Anna crossed her arm over her stomach, holding her other arm gently. "I know. But I belong there… In that house."

"No, you don't!" Elsa quickly said, stepping forward slightly. "You don't belong there. Nobody deserves that, Anna, especially not you!"

"Alma said I deserved it," Anna argued softly. "For multiple reasons, really…"

"She's wrong," Elsa responded surely. "And she's stupid for doing and saying what she did. And I swear, Anna, I'm never gonna let her hurt you again."

Anna looked up, heart warmed—but confused. "Why are you acting this way…?"

Elsa paused, thinking that over. She couldn't quite grasp the question, also confused. "A-Acting what way…?"

Anna opened her mouth to answer, but paused again, not knowing how to explain how she felt Elsa was acting. So she just gave a little shrug. "Nice…" she tried, hoping that was the right word of description.

"Why am I acting so nice…?" Elsa asked, understandingly. And Anna nodded. "Oh," Elsa responded, "I just… Well, why wouldn't I be? I mean…" she too struggled with an explanation. Elsa slightly bit her lip, nervously watching the mirror frost over.

"I-I should go," Anna said softly, hurrying for the door, feeling as if she made Elsa uncomfortable by the question.

"What?! Anna, no!" Elsa quickly responded, unintentionally grabbing Anna's arm. Anna shrieked again, not struggling.

Elsa jerked her hand away on sight of the frost on Anna's shirt. She seemed to relax more, knowing nobody else could see it. Anna looked to her arm—and paused, staring, eyes slowly widening. Elsa slightly stepped back, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"How did you do that?!" Anna exclaimed, looking directly at the frost on her sleeve.

Elsa paused again, completely speechless, astounded. Was somebody finally seeing this icy curse?

Anna looked up to Elsa, amazed. "Elsa—how did you do that?! Did you just—" she paused, noticing the mirror and window. "Whoa…"

"Y-You can see it?!" Elsa exclaimed, shocked.

Anna nodded, looking around, completely astounded. "But—wait, was that like, some magic trick or something?! How did you do that?!"

Elsa gave a little laugh. And right at that moment, she knew for sure she wasn't crazy and just hallucinating. There actually was frost and ice. And she could control it. "I-I don't know! I just… I can. And have been able to for the past—almost a decade."

Anna hurried to the mirror, putting her hands on the frost, feeling the cold. "That is so cool! Oh my gosh…"

Elsa gave a little smile. "Cool…?"

Anna giggled a little and turned back around, holding her hands together to keep them warm. "Yeah, cool." They locked eye contact, staring with understanding. After a long moment, Elsa broke the look and silence.

"I um… I've never been able to control it," Elsa explained softly, looking away again. "When I was younger I could, but… that changed when I was… I dunno, nine? Ten? And I freaked out. So… my mum sent me to an institution to get help."

Anna paused at that, all happiness disappearing. She didn't exactly know what an Institution was, but she knew it sounded bad. "Institution…?"

"It's complicated," Elsa answered. "Basically… it's like… a prison for mental people." She looked up. "People who can't control themselves. Some are dangerous, some are just… insane. And people believed me to be one of them."

Anna furrowed her brows at that, eying Elsa over. "How could anybody think you insane…?"

Elsa gave a little shrug. "I guess I'd freak out too if my child came to me, frantic because she froze her bedroom…"

"You have children?" Anna asked, confused.

"No, no," Elsa answered. "Just… as an example."

Anna nodded a bit, soon daydreaming. "Children…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

5-year-old Anna was sitting at the picnic table outside of the school, just eating her lunch. A boy, just a bit older, walked up and took the teddy bear off the table, teasing. Anna watched the kid, annoyed, upset.

The boy gave a mean laugh then tossed the bear across the playground, letting it land in a puddle. Anna turned on the bench and looked to her bear, tearing up. She knew it was never going to get washed, which is another reason why she was so careful with it.

And within moments, the boy was lying on the ground, Anna sitting on his stomach, holding handfuls of his hair, hitting his head weakly on the ground.

A duty looked over with a gasp and hurried to the children, lifting Anna off the boy. The woman crouched down, pointing with her finger as she lectured the child. Anna gave a pouty look, honestly upset.

* * *

><p>"—okay?"<p>

Anna paused, blinking. She looked and gasped slightly, stepping back, finding Elsa closer. Elsa stepped back as well, looking concerned. "I—what?" Anna asked, unsure.

"I said; are you okay?" Elsa asked. "You just kinda… zoned out on me."

"Oh, um… sorry," Anna responded softly. "And… yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged. She then got easily distracted by the ice, wondering to it again. Elsa only watched. "Can you show me more?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa hesitated, then nodded. "Sure. What do you want to see?"

Anna turned around, hesitant of being too pushy or demanding. "The magic. It's… amazing."

"And you wanna see more?" Elsa asked, excited. Anna gave a smile, hopeful. "Okay!" Elsa quickly responded. "Okay, I'll—I have something to show you!"

Anna smiled more; showing her perfect little, white teeth. Elsa returned the smile, also having perfect white teeth—but adult teeth. Anna's seemed smaller and more childish.

"Come on," Elsa gently took Anna's hand and led her out. Anna followed along, grateful Elsa chose that hand and not her other, as her arm still hurt.

* * *

><p>"It's through here."<p>

Anna looked around, slightly nervous as to why she was being led deep into the woods and mountains. She stopped walking, nervous.

Elsa also stopped and turned to the girl. "What's wrong?"

Anna stepped back, suddenly all trust for the girl gone. She looked around frantic, searching for something.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback<span>**

"No—please! Godfrey—STOP!"

The guy roughly pushed Anna to the ground, drawing a dagger. She rolled over just as he stabbed down, and she managed to get a glimpse of the dagger, just in time to move her head, letting the blade stab into the ground. With a shriek, she scuttled up, looking around the woods, lost.

Godfrey, the same guy who was in the basement, slashed, missing. Anna gave another shriek, running, desperate, "Don't kill me! Please!"

"Stop!" Godfrey yelled. When Anna didn't stop, Godfrey whirled the knife, which stabbed into Anna's arm, taking her down with a scream. "You don't run away from me!" Godfrey ran over and swung and struck hard, hitting again and again.

Anna continued screaming, terrified, badly hurt. Godfrey managed to pin the girl down, furious, "You do as you're told! When you're told!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Anna exclaimed fearfully, trembling, voice still weak and broken.

Godfrey got up then tried to pull Anna up as well, but she didn't cooperate, still terrified and so struggling. Completely infuriated, Godfrey struck again, "You good for nothing stupid bitch!" and again, finally starting to undo the belt around his waist.

Anna rolled over and started to crawl away, soon being pulled back. She dug her fingers into the ground, screaming. Just as Godfrey grabbed the girls' clothes, ready to remove them—he stopped, noticing a few people on a nearby trail, videotaping the entire scene.

Godfrey scowled then quickly got up, running towards the people. The couple quickly turned and ran, keeping the video, prepared to show it to the police.

Anna, breathless and traumatized, got up, watching Godfrey run away. She wasn't exactly sure what his intentions were, only knowing he wanted her dead—but that didn't stop the unbearable fear and trauma she felt. And she couldn't understand why she was feeling that way…

None of the less, Anna quickly got up and bolted the other way, through the woods, completely desperate for an escape.

It seemed out of nowhere when Alma ran over, pushing Anna to the ground. Anna shrieked, rolling over, staring wide-eyed at her step-mother. "Running away again, are we?" Alma asked, pissed.

"Mother, I—"

"You know the punishment," Alma interrupted sternly. "Let's go."

Anna went to argue—then stopped, slowly standing. "Yes, mother…"

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

"Stop—calm down!"

"Get off!" Anna screamed again, now sitting against a tree, not even seeing Elsa in front of her. "Leave me alone!"

"Anna!" Elsa was nearly desperate, confused and terrified. The two of them were, like, children in adults' bodies. Neither of them knew what to do in this situation. "Anna—it's just me! Calm down! I'm Elsa!"

Anna tried to push Elsa away by her shoulders, but wasn't strong enough. "No—no, no! Get off! Go away! I'm sorry—I-I'm sorry!"

"Anna…" Elsa gently put her hand on Anna's head instead of her arm. Anna pushed harder, crying in fear.

"Please…" exhausted, Anna quieted down, strength weakening. "Please…"

"Shh… it's okay…" Elsa said softly, tucking Anna's hair behind her ear. "You're okay…" Elsa honestly wasn't sure if her words were correct, but they felt right to say. And Anna seemed to like the words and gentle tone…

Anna looked to Elsa tearfully, quiet now. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Elsa responded softly, understanding. "It's okay…"

"I'm sorry, Elsa…" Anna said tearfully, gently, voice shattered once again. "I'm sorry…" and to her surprise, Elsa pulled her into a hug. Anna paused, eyes slightly widening at the embrace. She put her hands on Elsa's back, confused, copying the older girls' actions.

Elsa kept Anna close, eyes closing. "You're okay… It's okay, Anna… I've got you…"

Anna also closed her eyes, unsure of the embrace, but loving it…

* * *

><p>"Just as I promised. One magical icy spell," Elsa said, gesturing.<p>

Anna stared, eyes widening, jaw slacked. "Whoa…"

The ice palace was huge and stunning, especially in this ray of sun-setting light. The teens walked closer, though Elsa was watching Anna with a smile. She hadn't seen the redhead so amazed and happy ever before.

XXXXX

"Is it safe?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa nodded then pushed the grand, ice doors open, allowing Anna to enter. "Take a look."

Anna entered the castle, looking around, clearly elated. "Wow… This is… amazing, Elsa!"

Elsa gave a smile, gently running her fingertips along the wall. Anna started up the stairs, curiosity taking over. But Elsa soon followed. The girls made it to the top floor, looking around.

"Maybe… some time, I could show you how to ice skate," Elsa suggested gently.

Anna nodded. "I'd like that." She very gently pushed on the doors, stepping out onto the balcony, amazed by the sight. "Whoa…" she had never seen anything to amazing. The sunset was more than amazing and she just couldn't take her eyes off it.

Elsa walked over, also looking at the sunset. Though she had seen numerous sunsets in her life. She and Kristoff would cuddle up and watch the sunset, telling story, simply enjoying their twin-bond.

"It's… so amazing," Anna said softly, tearing up slightly. "Thank you, Elsa. For… everything."

"Again… no need for thanks," Elsa responded warmly.

They both looked to each other, faces only inches apart, and they paused, staring, both seeming a bit unsure. Slowly, they both leaned in a bit, eyes struggling to close, as both of them were confused.

Elsa slightly moved back, staring.

"Um…" Anna took a breath, stepping back. "I should get going…"

Elsa nodded, eyes full of concern. She understood what nearly happened, Anna didn't.

Anna gave a slight nod then turned, heading off, crossing her arms over her stomach, completely lost and confused. What just happened?

As soon as Anna was out of sight, Elsa sighed, letting out a breath she didn't know she had. She looked over the balcony railing, watching as Anna hurried off, French braid falling half-way down her back. Elsa stepped back, eyes almost horrified. "No… No, she's a friend. Just a friend. Don't you dare do this to her…"

Elsa quickly turned going back into the palace, closing the doors, hurrying down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna quickly ran through the woods, knowing she had to get back home. And soon. If Alma found her gone, she'd be toast, and she knew that.

"Anna, wait!"

Anna slid to a stop, turning upon hearing Elsa's voice. "Elsa?"

Elsa hurried over, stopping. "Anna, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, I just—" she stopped, knowing Anna didn't understand what had happened. "Let's forget about that, okay?"

Anna nodded a bit, still confused. She had a strange feeling in her stomach. Nervousness. But she didn't know that. "Okay," she answered softly.

Elsa hesitated with her next offer, unsure of how it would make the situation. But there was no way she was letting Anna go back home. "Do… Do you wanna spend the night at my house…?"

Anna hesitated as well. How would her parents react to that? Then she remembered that Alma and David probably wouldn't know where to look. So she agreed. "I'd love to."

Elsa gave a smile. "Great. Okay… Perfect."

**I know, I know. I'm horrible. So horrible for having that nearly happen to Anna. But I didn't! Nothing happened, so, yay! And I promise you all there will be no rape in this story. Ever. That's just... not okay. But I'm cool with the violence and torture scenes, so... yeah :P **

**Thank you so much for reading! See ya soon! :D **

**-Auna**


	7. Innocent Sweet Dreams

**Back again! **

**I'm so sorry it's been three days since the last update... So many problems! x3 **

**Also, just quickly, I did post two chapters in one day and I notice a lot of you probably haven't read it, so quickly, check out the last chapter before reading this one! Otherwise you won't know what's going on... Sorry! **

**My computer glitched and I ended up losing a lot so I had to rewrite this chapter and lost a bunch of photos and documents and... argh. **

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter! No violence, just innocence. Yay! **

***SnowFlake* **

It was just after 11:00pm. Elsa and Anna were in the living room of Elsa's house. But it wasn't much of a living room anymore… They had put up sheets and chairs, creating a fort. Both girls were lying on some sleeping bags on the floor, watching the TV, which played the Disney movie, "Beauty and the Beast".

Building the fort wasn't actually intentional. It was accidental. But they loved it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>About 30 minutes ago…<em>**

Elsa unlocked and opened the front door of the house, leading Anna inside. "Mom?" Elsa called. No answer. Elsa was honestly relieved by this, not knowing how Idun would react to Anna being in the house, especially over night.

Anna closed the door, twisting the lock, listening to the click. "Hm."

Elsa turned on the kitchen lights, putting her keys on the counter. She took her jacket off then turned around, pausing. It was weird how Anna was dressed. Anna simply wore a green tee-shirt—which of course had blood stains on it—some old track pants, and running shoes, hair in a French braid. Elsa, however, wore a blue, really short skort with a blue crop-top, and slightly heeled blue shoes, hair in two side braids. Anna looked over as well and the girls locked eye contact for a moment.

"Popcorn?" Elsa asked, looking away, hating on herself.

Anna furrowed her brows again. "Pop corn…?"

"Yeah, y'know," Elsa answered. "Put the bag in the microwave, let it cook, and—" she paused upon seeing Anna's look. "You have no idea what I'm talking about…" Elsa put the bag in the microwave, turning it on.

Anna shook her head, completely lost. Elsa waved for her to go over, so she did. They both watched the popcorn bag slowly spin inside the microwave, cooking. Anna leaned closer, seeming quite interested and curious.

Elsa gave a little laugh. "I'm just gonna get some sleep clothes. I'll be back, okay?"

Anna slightly nodded, staring at the bag in the microwave. Elsa playfully rolled her eyes then headed upstairs, leaving Anna alone in the darkish house.

A few minutes later, the microwave went off, beeping. Anna paused, leaning back a bit, tilting her head. Why did it beep at her? Hesitantly, Anna reached out and put her hand on the little window then ran her fingers over the buttons, finding a large, plastic button which wiggled a bit when she touched it. Anna gently pressed then harder and the microwave door popped open. Anna gasped and jumped back, fearing she broke it.

Elsa wasn't around anywhere, still upstairs. Anna quickly remembered this, and so sighed in relief.

Cautiously, Anna reached out again, putting her hand on the bag. She yipped and jumped back, holding her slightly-burned hand close. "Ouch…" she narrowed her eyes, glaring at the hot bag. Why would it burn her? Why was it hot? Anna reached out again, gently taking the end of the bag, finding it warm, but not hot. "Hmm…" she gently picked the bag up, eyes widening as she smiled. "Ooh… Whoa!" she put the bag on the counter, eyeing it over. Curious and unsure, Anna found the other end of the bag, looking to the words, pausing. She had no idea how to read.

Anna sighed slightly, thinking. She took the corners of the bag and pulled, but that didn't work. So she held the other corners, pulling and the bag began to open. She smiled and pulled a bit harder, opening the bag—also releasing the hot steam.

Anna shrieked and put the bag down, hands burned. "Ow, ow…" she held her hands close, pausing. She remembered Elsa had been near that metal hole in the counter which had water running from it. She walked over then looked, not finding any water.

The tap and sink were silver, shiny and clearly new. Anna gently lifted the handle up, eyes widening as the water started flowing. "Whoa! Whoa…" She didn't quite see the steam coming out of the tap, but remained hesitant. Cautiously, Anna put her finger under the water, quickly taking her hand back, hissing at the hot water. "Bad." She glared slightly, pointing a stern finger at the water.

Softening again, Anna slightly pushed on the handle, making the water cold. Again with the hesitance, Anna put her finger under the water, smiling slightly. Sure, it was really cold, but the cold felt good on the burns. Soon, both hands were under the water.

Anna watched as her hands turned slightly red from the cold, but the dirt and dry blood was also washing away. The curious redhead seemed shocked that the cold water also washed away the pain. Now _that_ was astonishing.

"Ah, you did it."

Anna quickly turned around, relaxing more. "Elsa."

"How'd you figure it out?" Elsa asked, putting the popcorn into the bowl.

Anna gently turned the tap off, putting her wet hands into her pockets. Elsa walked into the kitchen, opening a drawer, getting out a hand towel. She turned to Anna, holding it up. "Hands, please."

Anna hesitated, looking to the cloth suspiciously. She slowly and cautiously took her hands out of her pockets, holding them out slightly. Elsa put the cloth over Anna's hands, nearly trapping them. Anna shrieked and tried to pull back, but Elsa continued drying. "Stop—"

"You can't go around in life with wet hands," Elsa responded, putting the towel aside. "There. Better?"

Anna looked at her, confused. She then looked to her hands, more confused. They were clean and pale, the wounds were actually healed and the dirt was gone. She looked back to Elsa, eyes wide. Elsa just stared, faintly smiling. Anna curiously took Elsa's hands—but paused on sight of the white.

Confused, Anna held Elsa's hand up, checking, not actually finding a hand. She looked to Elsa, shocked.

"It's just a glove," Elsa said softly.

Anna gently took the glove off, making Elsa more nervous. "Whoa…" she looked to Elsa's pale fingers, awing at her neat, French manicure nails. She then looked to the palm of Elsa's hand, curious. "Where's the magic?"

Elsa gave a little shrug, gently taking her hand back. It made her feel uneasy how close Anna was looking, way too close to the heart of the problem. "I dunno. Somewhere inside…"

Anna nodded slightly, handing Elsa the glove. "Why do you wear gloves?"

Elsa put the glove back on, quite quiet. "They keep the magic in…" she answered softly. "My mum kinda… got concerned that I still believed in the crazy ice stuff, then one day she just… stopped caring altogether."

"Well… maybe she thought; maybe she has a thing about dirt," Anna shrugged.

Elsa gave a little laugh at that, smiling to the innocent girl. "Probably."

Anna gave a shy smile, holding her arm again, fidgeting slightly.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Hurts…" Anna answered softly, looking to her arm again. Elsa gently reached out, taking Anna's arm. The redhead winced in pain, not letting Elsa straighten the arm out.

"Where does it hurt?" Elsa asked, a bit nervous, and quite worried.

Anna pointed to her wrist then to her elbow. Elsa furrowed her brows, "Your whole arm…?" And Anna nodded slightly.

Elsa took a deep, silent breath, fearing the worst. "Okay, we'll um… Tomorrow we'll go to the doctor. See what's wrong with it… Okay?"

Anna paused nervously. "W-What…? Go where?" she asked worriedly.

"To the doctors' office," Elsa answered. "Maybe the hospital. Someone there will tell us what's wrong with your arm."

Anna slightly shook her head, not understanding. "Doctor?"

Elsa sighed sadly. "Yeah. A doctor. They heal people. Make them… better. They stop pain, and make sure you're okay."

Anna nodded, unsure. "Okay."

Elsa gave a little smile then backed off a bit. "You wanna watch a movie?"

Anna tilted her head. What was a movie?

"Do… I take that as a yes…?" Elsa asked, unsure.

Anna slightly squinted, brows furrowed again.

Elsa laughed slightly then took Anna's hand. "Come on." She led Anna out of the kitchen, picking up the bowl of popcorn on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright. So, we just need to set up a comfy area for sleeping," Elsa said, looking around the living room.

Anna picked up a few blankets, thinking. "Ooh!" she put a couple on the ground then one on the table.

Elsa watched like a little girl, eyes full of wonder.

Anna put a blanket on the back of a chair then another, making a little blanket ceiling. She grabbed another, Elsa soon joining as they put blankets everywhere at random.

* * *

><p>"So, this is called a movie," Elsa said, pointing to the screen.<p>

She and Anna were lying on a blanket-covered floor, watching the TV. There were a few chairs around them, holding up the extra blankets. The entire living room was one massive fort.

Anna nodded, interested. She loved the popcorn. The texture, the soft crunch, the feel, the flavour—it was like a new treat she had never tasted before. Ever. And the movie was more than amazing. How the tiny animated people danced around on screen, but weren't really there and weren't even really real. But the strangest thing in all of this, was Elsa. Because Elsa was being nice and gentle and understanding and patient and she showed Anna knew things and taught her and took care of her. That was weird, as nobody had ever done something like that before.

"Do you like chocolate?" Elsa asked suddenly, looking to the girl.

Anna paused, confused. "Chocolate…?"

Elsa gasped dramatically, sitting up. "Anna Grace, you cannot go through life without tasting the wonderful thing called chocolate!" she said dramatically.

Anna giggled a little at Elsa's silliness and also sat up. "What is it?"

"C'mon! I'll show you!" Elsa stood, taking Anna's hand. They had to duck down, hurrying out of the living room fort.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna stood in the kitchen, still dressed in their pajamas. They were baking something, as you could tell by the massive mess.<p>

"Stir this," Elsa said, handing Anna the wooden spoon.

Anna held the bowl and the spoon, struggling to stir the thick, chocolatey mix. Elsa moved off, setting the oven. Anna stopped, breathless, "I can't do this…"

Elsa looked then walked back over, holding the bowl. "Stir."

Anna sighed then held the wood, using all her strength to move the spoon around, slowly mixing everything together. "Elsa—it's too—thick…"

Elsa shook her head. "Here." She took the spoon and the bowl, stirring with her left hand with ease.

Anna stared, wide-eyed. Elsa must've been some sort of superwomen or something. How else could she've been _that_ strong?"

"There." Elsa put the bowl down, chocolate on her hands. She giggled and licked it off. "Get the… tray thingy out of the hole in the counter."

Anna paused and turned, looking to the little door of the cupboard. She crouched down and opened it, looking to the metal cupcake/muffin trays. She took a couple then stood, turning back to Elsa and putting the trays on the counter. "Hm?" She asked, unsure.

Elsa nodded then put the trays on the countertop, picking up the bowl then pouring the mixture into each holder. Anna held hold the heavy bowl up, both of them struggling.

It took a little while, but they finally got it done. Elsa put the bowl in the sink then handed the chocolate-covered spoon to Anna as she looked back to the recipe book.

Anna looked to the spoon, cross-eyed then smile, hesitantly putting some of the chocolatey wood in her mouth. "Mmm…" That was no mistake. The taste was amazing.

Elsa opened the oven, stepping back, frowning at the heat. "Bad oven…" She picked up the tray then slightly tossed it in.

The muffin tray landed on the rack inside, properly. Elsa quickly closed the door to the hot death trap, setting the timer. "Done!"

"Yay!" Anna responded happily, putting the now-clean spoon in the sink. She gently licked her lips, pausing, wondering how much chocolate was on her face.

Elsa turned and innocently laughed. "Awe… Oh, Anna." She got a wet cloth then gently ran it over Anna's mouth a few times.

Anna smiled shyly, hands behind her back again. Elsa put the cloth aside then paused, frowning. She missed a spot. Anna went cross-eyed, looking to the chocolate on her nose, which Elsa was more than determined to remove.

Elsa picked up the cloth again and dabbed Anna's nose, pausing again. She huffed in frustration, trying at the chocolate. As Anna moved into better light, there were quite a few little specks all over her cheeks and nose. Elsa sighed, putting the cloth aside, hopeless.

Anna picked up a metal spoon, looking to her reflection. She gave a laugh at the specks that covered her face, not knowing what they were. "Hmm…" she gently scratched, but they didn't come off.

Elsa picked up the cloth and tried again, not succeeding. But what were these little dark specks that covered Anna's face, and weren't removable? Whatever they were, they frustrated both girls.

Anna laughed a little then pointed, finding a few specks on Elsa's cheeks and nose as well. Elsa paused and held up a spoon, eyes widening at her reflection. Determined, the girls joined hands and headed up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elsa? Are you home?"

Elsa turned and looked just as Kristoff walked past the door. But soon, Kristoff backed up and looked into the bathroom.

"What are you two up to?" Kristoff asked, unsure.

The girls shrugged, still confused by the specks.

"What is this?" Elsa asked, cupping Anna's cheeks.

"Um… that's Anna," Kristoff answered.

"I know that part," Elsa responded. "But these…" She pointed to the specks, unsure.

Kristoff walked over and looked curiously—then paused, giving a laugh. "Those are freckles, Elsa…"

"What-les?" Elsa asked, confused, taking her hands back. Anna seemed just as confused.

"Freckles," Kristoff answered. "You have them too." He looked back to Anna.

"Why does Anna have so many?" Elsa asked worriedly. "Is she sick?"

"No, she's fine," Kristoff answered. "I think…" Then, "Redheads generally have more freckles than others."

"Her head isn't red…" Elsa responded, unsure.

Kristoff sighed. "It's an expression."

"Oh," Elsa responded. "Cool," she chuckled.

Kristoff slightly shook his head then headed off. "I'm going to bed. Night, sis."

"Night."

Anna paused again. "Elsa…?"

Elsa looked back curiously. "Yeah?"

Anna showed her arms and shoulders, which were covered in more of these mysterious and so-called "Freckles".

"Whoa!" Elsa looked to the specks, eyes full of wonder. "Cool!"

Anna gave a laugh, gently scratching at them again. It was weird. She had never even noticed them before, since she was always in the dark or just too filthy to see. She didn't even know how she looked until Elsa showed her a mirror. And even then, she didn't pay much attention.

Elsa turned to the mirror, leaning closer, looking to her freckles. She gave a little laugh. Her freckles were much lighter and faded than Anna's.

Anna also turned, pausing, staring at her reflection. "Hm…" It seemed so familiar, like she had looked in a mirror before. Like she had looked in _this_ mirror before. But she didn't remember ever doing so. Curious, Anna also leaned in, laughing a little. "Hey, it's me!"

Elsa also laughed, moving back a bit. "Weird, huh? Normally glass is see through, but… nope!"

Anna gently tapped on the glass then smirked, looking at Elsa's reflection. "Elsa, do the magic!"

Elsa bit her lip, also smirking, tempted. She gently reached out and tapped her finger on the mirror, her French-manicure nail clicking. Frost formed and spread slightly, making a snowflake shape.

Anna laughed excitedly. "Do it again!"

Elsa put her hand flat on the mirror and when she took it back, there was a frosty handprint. She smiled, doing it again as Anna laughed excitedly, watching. Elsa unintentionally froze the countertop, pausing. "Oops…"

Anna looked to the ice, not seeing any problem, barely understanding. She gently put her hands on the ice, giggling. "So cold…"

Elsa nodded. "Guess we wait for it to thaw…"

Then Anna nodded. They looked to each other and shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giggling, Anna and Elsa crawled back into their fort, covering up, watching the movie again. They shivered slightly, waiting to warm up.

It didn't take long before both girls fell asleep, exhausted. But both looked peaceful. Elsa didn't look worried about waking up in that institution, Anna didn't look fearful about waking up in that basement. Nope, they were both peaceful and clearly happy, dreaming sweet dreams…

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! :D **

**-Auna**


	8. Abduction

**44 followers?! You people are amazing! :D Thank youuuu!**

**Chapter eight! Finally... **

**Urmahgurd, I'm sorry it keeps becoming days between updates. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! Ahh... I am a despicable human being. **

**Did anybody else watch Once Upon A Time last night? Off topic? Darn... (Let me know!) **

**I apologize in advance for any spelling mess ups, typos and/or random words. I was so tired when typing out the ending. :/**

**This chapter can keep it's T rating. I think. Yeah, it's fine. (omg, shut up me) **

**Enjoy! **

***SnowFlake***

"—and you will hand them in by tomorrow."

The students left the classroom quickly, barely listening to the teacher who simply rolled her eyes. Everyone went to their lockers or simply left the school. Except Anna and Elsa, who remained in class, side-by-side, working over things.

The teacher sat back at her desk, beginning to sign all the papers, grading them.

"Put the five here," Elsa explained quietly, pointing on the paper. "Then bring the one to here and add it together."

Anna sighed and sat back. "What's a five?"

Elsa also sighed. "One, two, three—counting."

"Counting?" Anna asked, sitting up again, curious. "What's counting?"

"One, two, three, four, five," Elsa answered. "It's… kinda complicated to explain." She picked up the pencil in her left hand and wrote down the answer for the simple, grade four equation.

"One… two…" Anna repeated, trying to remember what Elsa said. "Three. F-four… five…?"

Elsa nodded. "Six, seven, eight, nine, and ten."

Anna repeated the words in her head, watching as Elsa wrote out the numbers. "Six. Seven… hate?"

"Eight," Elsa answered, correcting.

"Eight. Nine and… ten," Anna finished. "Right? Was that right?" she asked with hope and Elsa nodded. "Yay!" Anna clapped her hands, distracting the teacher.

Elsa put her fingers to her lips, silently going "Shh."

Anna nodded, quieting down. She looked back to the paper curiously.

* * *

><p>Elsa moved past all the students and put a hand on Kristoff's shoulder, getting his attention. "Have you seen Anna?"<p>

"Not since this morning," Kristoff answered.

"I can't find her anywhere…" Elsa said worriedly.

"The ginger?" a boy asked. "She left with some woman."

"Which woman?" Elsa quickly asked. "Who?"

The boy shrugged. "Some woman. Brown hair… didn't seem to appealing."

Elsa hurriedly ran off, suddenly frantic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anna!" Elsa stopped running at the edge of the road, watching the vehicle drive off. "No…"

"Elsa!"

Elsa looked over just as Jack ran to her, worried. "Jack, you have to drive me to Anna's house! Now!"

"Okay, come on," Jack responded calmly, turning and heading for his car. And Elsa followed along, quickly, frantic.

* * *

><p>"I didn't do anything wrong!"<p>

Alma spun around and slapped Anna hard, knocking her down. "You did! And how dare you back talk me!"

Anna got up again, only to be pushed back down. Alma was absolutely furious. Usually when Anna was knocked down, she stayed. She remained silent, she certainly didn't fight back—but that had been weakening lately. She was taking more control.

Alma grabbed the scruff of Anna's hoody and forced her to her feet. "It's that girl, isn't it? She's been helping you, teaching you," Alma ripped a bandage off Anna's cheek, making her yip in pain, "_healing_ you! She must be stopped." Alma pushed Anna backwards.

Anna hit the wall, hard, now overly concerned. "You leave her alone."

In anger and rage, Alma spun around and kicked hard. Anna shrieked and fell again, now on the verge of painful tears. "You don't tell me what to do!" Alma struck once before stepping back. "You decide, Lissa! You stay or you go! But if you go, she dies! And I promise you that."

Anna slightly sat up, stuck. She wasn't even going to risk Elsa being in danger, and knew she had to stay. "Fine. I'll stay…" She looked up, expression firm and angry. "But you leave her alone."

Alma slightly leaned her head back, staring, emotionless. "Deal. We'll disappear. And maybe it's about time you learn to stop making friends, since every single one of them turn on you, desert you, or just simply disappear. This girls' gonna be the same."

Anna looked to the floor, staring deadly, struggling to ignore those words. Elsa would never do that, would she?

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should think this over," Jack said worriedly.<p>

"I did." Elsa got out of the vehicle and hurried to the front door of the house, knocking. "Anna? Are you here?" she called, desperate. "Anna, open the door!"

Jack stayed in the car, watching worriedly, but not really wanting to get involved with this stuff. He had no control over Elsa, which is why he wasn't stopping her, knowing he didn't have the right to do so.

Elsa tried to door, finding it unlocked. Slightly hesitant, she opened it and entered. "Anna?"

The house was empty. Nobody around. Seemingly…

Elsa saw Anna's ring on the floor and hurried for it, entering the house. The door closed behind her and Alma held up a baseball bat, silent and unnoticed.

Elsa picked up the ring and looked around slightly. "Anna?" But she still got no response. Elsa turned to leave, gasping then screaming as Alma swung the baseball bat. And the world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing the scream, Jack quickly exited the vehicle, running for the front door. He entered just as Alma started dragging Elsa out the back door. "Hey!" Jack quickly ran inside—but stopped on sight of Anna, helpless, also unconscious.

Clearly a split second decision had to be made on who to save. His best friend or the abused teenager he barely knew. But he already knew. Jack ran to Anna, picking her up then hurrying for the front door.

"Hey!" Alma snapped, watching.

Jack left the house, taking Anna with. Alma gave a slight shrug and continued dragging Elsa away, leaving the bloodied baseball bat on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack quickly ran across the road to Elsa's house, entering, taking Anna inside. "Hello?! Ms Echolls?!"

Nobody was home. Kristoff was at school, Idun was at work, and now they didn't know where Elsa was. Jack hurried over and put Anna on the couch before hurrying into the kitchen and getting an ice pack.

Anna barely stirred, hurt. Jack put the ice over a wound on her head and that woke her up. Confused, Anna looked to him, wondering why he was being as gentle as Elsa. Wait… Elsa. "Elsa—Alma—Elsa's in trouble! Alma threatened!" Anna squeaked weakly, barely conscious. "We have to help her!"

Jack shook his head. "There's no help for her right now. We'll call the police—"

"They won't be able to help," Anna responded softly, hopeless. "They've never been able to help…"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked softly, unsure.

Anna hesitated to answer. She had never told anybody—not even Elsa—about this. "My daddy… He tried to call for help. When I was younger… when Alma started…" she slightly shook her head, not wanting full detail. "And the police came. And Alma framed my daddy… Every time the police came… daddy got into trouble or… daddy and Alma lied and said I fell down the stairs or tripped or… whatever. Even the neighbors called a few times, but… still, the same thing. Finally…" she stopped, closing her eyes.

"Finally… what?" Jack asked gently, listening.

"They said I was dead," Anna answered softly. "That I got sick… I don't know how they managed, but they did. Made me disappear. Just after I met Elsa… Then my dad started insisting I go to high school, so I did. But not as Anna… As Lissa. And I've been Lissa for years, but… I don't like her."

"You don't like Lissa…?" Jack asked and Anna slightly shook her head. "Why not?" Jack asked gently.

"'Cause… Lissa is… scared and lost and dead," Anna answered quietly. "Anna's finally alive again." She looked back to Jack. "Unless Elsa's gone…"

"Elsa isn't gone," Jack assured.

"Where is she?" Anna asked, needy. "Is she here? School? Let's call her."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Jack gently lowered Anna as she tried to sit up. "Elsa… isn't here right now."

"What? Why now? Where is she?" Anna asked nervously, confused. Why would Elsa leave?

Jack hesitated, struggling. Tell the truth or lie? The truth could make Anna really upset and worried and frantic and who knows what else. But a lie saying that Elsa was okay and had just gone out… That could be worse. That _would_ be worse, especially if anything happened to Elsa.

"Jack, please, tell me," Anna pleaded desperately. "Where is Elsa?"

"I don't know," Jack answered honestly. "Alma took her…"

Anna's heart dropped, eyes full of horror. "What?" Her voice was barely heard, broken and weak, horrified.

"But we'll find her! And soon," Jack assured. "I promise, Anna… Nothing's going to happen to her." Jack knew he couldn't make that promise, but he did anyway, believing it to be true. Hoping…

Anna slightly shook her head, eyes teary as she looked away. "No, we won't… We won't find her…"

Jack paused at that, suddenly more worried. "Anna, what is this Alma chick capable of?"

"She's done this before," Anna answered softly. "Which is why I never make friends. She takes them and she makes them disappear. And they're never found…"

"Maybe they just moved away," Jack suggested, unsure.

"Maybe." Anna looked back again, teary eyed. She slightly shook her head, wanting to believe anything other than what her mind was commanding her to say. "But I know that two of them died."

"Not Elsa," Jack responded. "There's no way. She's too strong."

Anna nodded, desperate to believe that. But she barely knew Elsa, so had no idea how strong she actually was. Jack, however, seemed certain that Elsa was going to be okay. He knew her and he knew how tough she was, and that she didn't give up. There was however her magic problem, which had her terrified, and that could weigh her down in survival.

**Hundreds of reads, forty something followers, and only twenty three reviews? Come on, people! Review! Please! **

**And I have nothing to say about Elsa's abduction. My lips are sealed. Guess you'll have to read to find out! Sorry... **

**Bye! **

**-Auna**


	9. I Will Find You

**IIII''mmmm BBBaaaccckkkk **

**First off: OMG, 52 FOLLOWERS?! 18 FAVORITES?! ****_33 REVIEWS?!_**** You are all ****_amazing_****! I can't thank you enough! :D :D Seriously, though, 52 followers for me is, like, the Mining Diamonds Achievement in MineCraft... Rare, special and fricken amazing! **

**Second: I am so, so sorry for these lamely short chapters! It's so hard to write out everything I want without getting a 50,000 word chapter, if you know what I mean. **

**That's all, I guess. Don't forget to review! Thanks all! :D **

***SnowFlake* **

Anna and Jack were still in the living room, Anna on the couch with Jack kneeling nearby. Some time of their conversation had passed, but nothing seemed better. Kristoff had been informed on Elsa's disappearance, but not Idun. Idun knew none of this.

Not long ago, Idun had left to Arizona for a bunch of work stuff, and she wasn't supposed to be back for two weeks. This gave Elsa plenty of time to have Anna in the house without getting bitched at afterwards. And of course Elsa took advantage of that. Anything for friendship. Though it was difficult to agree on, Anna and Jack agreed not to tell Idun. Even Kristoff agreed, knowing it wouldn't help anything. Their biggest issue was deciding to call the police.

Anna had explained that calling the police would only getting Elsa seriously injured or killed, as Alma was always unpredictable. Their main problem, of course, was finding Elsa. Alive or not, they had to find her. Hopefully alive…

"What do we do if we find her?" Jack asked.

Anna gave a weak shrug, honestly not knowing. The front door suddenly opened, getting their attention, and Kristoff quickly entered, panicked, "She isn't here?!"

Jack and Anna slightly shook their heads, worried. Kristoff ran a hand through his blond hair, "When did you last see her? We have to call the police!"

"No, no, we can't do that," Anna quickly responded. She paused and sunk slightly. That was way to straight forward, especially to a man… "I-I'm sorry." She took a breath as Jack gently put a reassuring hand on her leg, calming her. Anna looked back to Kristoff, reassured. "We will find her."

Jack gave a smile, seeing the girls' forced braveness. And of course she tried to sound stern, but was too adorable. It also seemed to reassure Kristoff. The innocence was too hard to come by…

"But we cannot call the police," Anna stated, still unsure who the police really were. She wasn't even sure what they meant by 'calling', but it didn't sound too good, and badly familiar. "I-If we're gonna f-find her…" she paused, quieting down again.

Jack once again went for the gentle touch, gently taking Anna's hand, reassuringly. He silently said "go on" with just his eyes. She ever so slightly nodded and looked up again, unsure, but focused.

"If we're going to find her, we have to do this carefully," Anna explained, confident again. "We can't take any risks. If Alma finds out we're searching… we may lose Elsa."

The boys exchanged a worried look.

* * *

><p>Currently, Anna was at the house, alone. Jack and Kristoff had gone out to search around, just to see if Elsa maybe turned up somewhere. Kristoff had said it was okay for Anna to stay as long as she wanted to. Staying home alone was terrifying for Anna, though, as she had never stayed alone in a house. Ever.<p>

The only time she was left alone, was generally when Alma or David had to go out. Alma. The woman who caused so many nightmares for so many people. There was no chance she was ever going to be forgiven. That was impossible! Especially with everything she'd done. And David. The man who stood around, watching as his daughter was continuously beat on. Sure, maybe he didn't take part in the abuse, but standing and watching, not doing anything—that's just as bad.

Anna remained on the couch, curled up, watching the TV. The volume was down low and the telephone was next to her, though she had no idea what the "telephone" was. Jack had told her to dial in "9-1-1" if there was an emergency. Except, she struggled to remember the numbers that Elsa taught her, and wasn't exactly sure what an "emergency" was. Jack simply said that an emergency was when something really bad happened. _That_ she could understand.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Anna paused and looked around, unsure where the knocking came from. She gasped and looked over as someone started unlocking the door. "Wait… what?!" Anna quickly stood, staring, fearful. Who would be at the door? Who would be awake at this hour? Why were they there? Her mind was completely frantic. But wait… What if it was Elsa? Or Jack? Maybe Kristoff? Anna shook her head, clearing her frantic thoughts.

The door finally opened and a girl entered. She wore black leggings with a purple bandeau shirt, thick red hair in a high ponytail. She looked over and stopped, closing the door, chewing gum. "You're not Elsa."

Anna shook her head, staring. "W-Who are you?"

The girl looked around a bit then entered more, turning on the lights. "Names Meg." She put a hand on the counter, checking over the mail. She looked up to Anna, "Where's Elsa?"

"She's… not here," Anna answered nervously, stepping back slightly, unsure of the stranger. "She's—" she stopped. She wasn't just going to tell some girl about Elsa's disappearance.

"Where is she then?" Meg asked curiously. "'S Kristoff here?"

Anna shook her head. "Do you know them…?" she asked softly, unsure.

Meg nodded. "Elsie and I have been friends for years. And you…" she slightly tilted her head. "Well, I've never seen you before… You knew to town?"

Anna shook her head again, still staring, hands in fists at her sides. "I-I um…" The words got stuck, not coming out.

Meg stared for a moment then gave a long sigh, "Oh…" She gave a little smile. "You must be Anna."

"Y-You know me…?" Anna asked, shocked, still worried.

Meg nodded. "Elsa told me about you. But I bet she didn't tell you about me, did she?" she asked, and Anna shook her head. "Hm. Didn't really expect her to…" Meg continued, sounding slightly bitter. "I mean, I've only been her best friend for the past, I dunno, seventeen years. But, hey, no biggy…"

"Sounds like a biggy," Anna responded softly, slightly warming up to the girl. Though Meg seemed more like Elsa, she still seemed nice. Like Elsa. So, yeah…

"Elsa said you were Gingersnap…" Meg added, still standing in the now-lit kitchen. "Can I call you Gingersnap? Or do you prefer Anna…?"

Anna shrugged a bit. "Whatever works…"

Meg raised a brow to the girl, still staring. "Hm."

"What?" Anna asked, nervous again.

"Oh, nothing, really, I just—ah, forget that," Meg answered, walking towards the girl. "We gotta get you cleaned up. Might be a nice surprise for Miss Elsie…"

Meg gently took Anna's hand and started leading her off. And for some reason, instead of being nervous, Anna smiled slightly and followed along.

* * *

><p>It was a little while later now. Meg had gotten Anna all cleaned up, just using a cloth and the sink full of warm water. She also put Anna's orangey hair in side braids, tied off with green ribbons in bows.<p>

Anna was turned to face the mirror and she smiled, clean and cute. "Thank you, Meg."

Meg smiled and stepped back, giving a little bow. "Alright, ready for bed?"

Anna paused and slowly turned, afraid of the words. Of course bedtime was bad. Nightmares, waking up only to get beat on again or yelled at because you yawned—bedtime was not fun. Not at all…

"I promise you it's safe," Meg promised, taking Anna's hand again. "You can sleep in Elsa's room. Her beds pretty comfy."

"You've been in her bed?" Anna asked curiously, following along again.

"Well, not in that sense, missy," Meg answered, almost teasingly.

Anna paused, thinking. "What—oh…" she paused and slightly bit her lip, blushing barely. "I-I didn't mean it like—I'm sorry…"

"Nah, don't be," Meg assured, stopping outside the bedroom door. "I'm just teasing. Yes, I have slept in Elsa's bed, yes, both of us at once, no, not for anything more than just a simple sleepover. All clear?" Her voice seemed gentle and sweet, despite her matured appearance.

Anna nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes. Thank you."

Meg gave a smile then opened the bedroom door, turning the lights on. Anna looked into the room and eyed it over. It seemed different. Elsa had hung snowflake lights on the walls and taken out the overhead light, making the room have a glowing blue tint. It was gorgeous, totally teenage-style. (Like those bedrooms you see on Tumblr.)

"Beds' there," Meg said, pointing to the obvious. She walked over and pulled the comfy blue and white covers back. She turned around and looked to Anna, who stood in the doorway. Meg gently folded her hands in front of her, expression saddening. "She won't mind."

Anna looked up, brows furrowed. "You…?"

Meg nodded slightly. "Kristoff told me," she answered softly. "Asked if I could stop by."

Anna put her head down, gently hugging herself once again. It was amazing that so many people cared about her, but at the same time, it was terrifying. What if they were only pretending and were later going to turn on her? Trust was a huge deal.

"But… Elsa won't mind," Meg assured, gesturing for the bed. "And tomorrow, after a really good nights' sleep, we'll find her. Okay?"

Anna hesitated. Severely hesitated… Mostly about going to sleep. She could lie in bed forever, but sleeping was the terrifying thing. Especially since Elsa wasn't here to make it better by snuggling or saying something sweet or singing a little lullaby. She hadn't really done any of those things ever before, but Anna, for some reason, found herself wishing, just wishing that Elsa would show up and hug her close.

Finally, Anna nodded and walked closer, soon being helped and tucked into bed.

"There." Meg slightly patted the covers as Anna covered up more. "Sweet dreams, okay?"

Anna nodded again, grateful. "Thank you."

"No problem," Meg assured, heading off. She left the lights on and left the door cracked open, the hall light turned on as she went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Anna rolled over, still covered up. She looked to a picture on the bedside table. A picture of a little girl and boy, laughing and hugging. Twins. 5-year-old twins. Elsa and Kristoff. You could tell just by the picture that they were happy, well-raised, adorable, loving little children. A lot had changed over the years…

But Anna was more thinking about the situation she was in right now. Sleeping in Elsa's bed in Elsa's house in Elsa's clothes—but Elsa wasn't anywhere around. They didn't even know where Elsa was. And the guilt Anna carried was insane. She knew. She didn't know how, but she knew this was her fault. If she hadn't gotten Elsa involved, Alma wouldn't have taken the teen, and none of this would be happening. But Anna wasn't too sure if the others blamed her or not. She felt as if they should be blaming her…

Anna gently tapped her fingers on the bedside table, getting sleepy. She glanced at the window then closed her eyes, barely whispering, "Don't worry, Elsa… I will find you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, no Elsa this chapter. Sorry! <strong>

**And how many of you noticed the little quote I snuck in there? ;) It's a little cheesey, I know, but it kinda worked, so, yay! **

**Meg! Megara, Meg... I dunno. I'm fairly certain she's just Meg. If I'm wrong, let me know. I honestly haven't seen Hercules yet. Is it worth watching?**

**See you all (hopefully) very soon! :D **

**P.S. No, I didn't steal the nickname "Gingersnap" from Celery Sticks. I've used that nickname for Anna since I started writing Frozen FanFiction when the movie came out in November last year. Just so you know!**

**-Auna**


	10. Search

**Halloween is over, I can now update more often. **

**I am so, so sorry that it's been so long since last update! Halloween took up all my time. What with the costume making and the shopping and decorating- just a pain. Sorry! **

**This chapter is short and I do apologize for that. Next chapter will come soon! I promise! **

**Still rated T. Enjoy! **

***SnowFlake***

"Please don't make me go… I-I don't want to!"

"You'll be fine," Meg assured, holding Anna's uninjured arm and leading her towards the high school.

Anna wore jeans, a white tee-shirt and a green cardigan, her hair in a curly ponytail, white running shoes on her feet, and a backpack on her back. "Meg—please don't make me stay here… Not without Elsa! We have to keep looking!"

Meg nodded slightly. "And we will. But you have to go to school. Plus, you won't be alone. 'Cause I'm staying and Kristoff… might be here and Jack will be and Flynn and, heck, maybe even that Rapunzel kid Elsa mentioned.

"I don't wanna meet this new Rapunzel kid!" Anna replied, pulling on her wrist with both hands. "I just wanna find Elsa! And go home! And curl up and cry and not have to deal with stubborn people like you!"

Meg stopped and suddenly released the girl, not even thinking of the consequences. Anna shrieked and staggered, falling on her rear, wincing. Meg quickly turned around, "I'm sorry!"

Anna paused and slightly shook her head, grabbing the railing and helping herself up. Meg offered a hand but Anna nudged her away gently, keeping to herself.

"Anna, I am so, so sorry! I swear, I didn't mean to knock you down," Meg said quickly, sincerely.

Anna gave a shrug. "It's fine." The pain of falling was nowhere near the pain she had induced in her life. "I guess I'll get to class then." And she hurried off, arms hugging her own body.

Meg watched the girl go and mentally slapped herself. "Nice going, Meg…" And she also started off, but the other way. "Build her up and knock her right down…"

* * *

><p>Anna sat in the classroom, surrounded by all the hard working students. She looked blankly at the paper then to the teacher, who glared at her. The redhead sunk down in her chair, not understanding a single sentence on the paper before her.<p>

The other students were hard at work, flipping pages, sharpening pencils, writing—it was so confusing just to watch.

Anna finally grabbed her backpack and stood, heading to leave.

"Miss Christian."

Anna stopped and slowly turned around. The students also paused, watching, making the girl more nervous.

"When you're done acting like a creature from another world, you will remain in this classroom until all your unfinished projects are complete," the teacher said firmly.

"But, sir, I—"

"Did anybody give you permission to speak?" the teacher spat.

Anna jumped slightly when snapped at. She put her head down, hugging her school books and little, newly bought teddy bear close.

The teacher stood and walked over, snatching the bear, throwing it into the garbage. "This is a high school! Not a kindergarten class!"

Anna stepped back, completely threatened and terrified. "Don't hit me…"

The students laughed at that. Well, most of them.

The teacher purposely threw a hand, pointing to the door. Anna flinched and shrieked, jumping back.

More laughter.

"You may leave," the teacher said firmly.

Anna turned and quickly ran off.

The laughter stopped as something slammed in the room. They turned and looked. Rapunzel hand angrily slammed a fist on her desk.

"Miss Corona—"

"Oh, save it you stupid fuck," Rapunzel snapped, standing, getting her school stuff together.

"I beg your pardon?"

Rapunzel walked over and took the bear from the garbage, turning and throwing her school book, hitting the teacher. "Assignment is finished."

The teacher fell backwards into his chair, holding the book, shocked at the tiny teens' actions.

"You're all pathetic." Rapunzel slid her books into her backpack then left the room, quickly following after the redhead.

Jack also stood, gathered his stuff then hurried off. But as he left, he held out both middle fingers to the teacher then left.

The other students took a second to calm then got back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anna? A-Anna Christian?"

Anna stopped walking and gently wiped a few of the tears on her cheeks. Rapunzel hurried over, soon by the girls' side, concerned, "Hey… are you okay? That was completely uncalled for. I'm so sorry…"

Anna nodded slightly. "I'm okay. Thank you…"

"C'mon," Rapunzel put a gentle hand on Anna's back and starting leading her down the hall, gently wiping her tears with a soft tissue. And Anna followed along, eyes closed, head slightly tilted, enjoying and treasuring the gentle touch.

* * *

><p>"—and we haven't seen her since…" Anna finished explaining. She had just told Rapunzel the situation. Her past and what had happened to Elsa. "Did you know her?"<p>

Rapunzel nodded slightly. "Sort of. I mean, she's… grade twelve, and I'm grade nine so…" She shrugged a little. "Y'know. Twelve's rule the school."

Anna nodded, understanding.

"But… she helped me," Rapunzel explained. "Quite a few times, actually. So this is my chance to return the favor and help her." She looked to Anna without hesitation, and the girl looked back curiously. "I'll help you, Anna. However I can, I'll help. And we'll bring her back."

Anna smiled at that. "Thank you, Rapunzel."

* * *

><p>Anna and Rapunzel headed up the path to Elsa's house, then Anna unlocked and opened the front door, entering with slight hesitance, "Hello? Jack? Kristoff?"<p>

The girls entered the house, closing the door behind them and looking around. After a second, the boys came downstairs. "Anna and—" they paused, surprised that the teen brought someone else.

Rapunzel gave a slight wave, staying by Anna's side. She knew Jack, but only because he saved her from being bullied a few days ago. But she had no idea who Kristoff was… She barely even knew Anna and Elsa.

"This is Rapunzel Corona," Anna introduced, indicating to the girl. "She's gonna help us look for Elsa."

Jack gently took Anna's arm and pulled her aside, just down the hall next to the stairs, talking quietly, "Anna… we can't just let anybody join this search. The more people to know Elsa missing, the higher the risk."

"We can trust her," Anna assured quietly. Her voice was still scratchy and weak, but seemed to be healing, especially since she didn't talk too much.

"Do _you_ trust her?" Jack asked quietly and Anna nodded, "I do."

Jack hesitated, but if the girl with severe trust issues trusted someone, he trusted them too. "Okay. Then she can help."

Anna gave a tiny smile, grateful. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack nodded slightly then they went back to the others, "Ready to start looking?"

"We should start in the woods," Anna suggested.

"The big woods or the little woods?" Jack asked, helping Anna get her jacket on. But it was difficult, as her arm still badly hurt.

"Probably… the little woods to start," Anna answered. "And if we find nothing then maybe the big woods…"

"Alright. Then… let's go."

And they all headed out.

* * *

><p>A few hours had past and the sun had now set. The group of four was nearly back home by this point, and had found nothing on the search. But they weren't ready to give up yet.<p>

"Do we go back out tomorrow?" Rapunzel asked, unsure and Anna nodded.

"We can't just—" Jack stopped, so the group stopped, just outside of the front door of the house.

On the white door, there was a smudgy, bloody hand-print, and the door was ajar. Hesitantly, the group entered and turned the lights on, pausing. The entry and the living room seemed to have held a struggle, but only those two rooms. A few things were knocked over, there were scuffs of mud and blood on the floor and front door, but that was it.

"Oh no…"

"Elsa?" Anna called, hurrying further into the house. All four of them repeated the name, almost frantically searching around the house.

"There's no one here!"  
>"Someone was here!"<br>"Where are they now?!"

"Stay here!" Anna said sternly, running out of the house.

Jack, Rapunzel and Kristoff exchanged a worried look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna quickly ran across the road then into her own home, looking around. "Elsa?! Mother—is anybody here?!"

No response.

Anna quickly ran to the basement door, threw it open and started down the stairs desperately. And she thoroughly searched everywhere in that basement in the matter of three minutes. Just as quickly, she ran out of the basement and to the second story of the house, checking and searching everywhere.

But nobody seemed to be around.

Breathless, Anna opened her bedroom door and looked in, pausing. The teddy bear that was given to her when she was little was sitting on her bed against the wall, filthy and bloody. Slowly, Anna entered the room and gently picked the bear up, holding its paw. Wrapped around the wrist was Elsa's necklace, also bloody and the chain was rusted.

Anna took the necklace off the bear and slid it into her pocket, holding the bear but continuing to look for anything else.

"What are you doing in here?"

Anna gasped and spun around, eyes wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, alright, that was maybe a cruel cliffhanger... Meh *shrugs* <strong>

**Still no Elsa. Hm... Let me know how you feel about that. **

**Next chapter soon! **

**And for the off topic thing; Halloween! If you didn't celebrate, that's fine, don't read this. If you do celebrate; How was your day/night? What did you dress up as? Did you get lots of candy or did you go to a party?  
>Still my favorite holiday! Dressed up as Anna from Frozen, and all night I had a bunch of little Elsa's following me around calling "Anna, Anna!" It was the sweetest thing and I surely couldn't be happier! :D <strong>

**Happy Halloween/Hallows Eve! **

**-Auna**


	11. Lara

**Here's for another chapter! And this is officially the longest fanfic I have written and posted online. Yay! **

**Still rated T. **

**Please don't forget to review! **

**Enjoy! :D **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

><p>In the dark, small room, Alma stood at a counter, quietly and casually cutting up vegetables with a particularly large knife, humming a random tune. "How do you like your vegetables?" She asked sweetly, putting them into a bowl then turning around. "Cooked or raw?"<p>

There was a little wooden table in the center of the room, two chairs on either side. And on one of the chairs sat Elsa, staring blankly at the floor, almost emotionless.

"Lily?" Alma asked impatiently.

Elsa looked up, "I don't like vegetables," she said quietly, voice deadly.

Alma narrowed her eyes, furious. "How dare you!" She snatched the knife again and swung, launching at the girl.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing in here?"<p>

Anna gasped and spun around, eyes wide. "I was just—" she stopped abruptly, eyes getting teary. "Daddy?"

"Anna?" David asked, shocked. "Anna!"

"Daddy!" Anna quickly ran over and they hugged each other close.

"Oh, baby girl, I thought I'd lost you…" David said quickly, relieved to have the youngster back in his arms. He pulled back and held her little arms with worry, "Where have you been? Where's Alma?"

"We don't know. We're trying to find her," Anna answered quickly, voice still broken and weak sounding. "She took Elsa."

"Elsa? Who's Elsa?" David asked.

"A friend—"

"Anna, you don't have any friends," David replied with worry.

"I do! I have a few friends!" Anna tried to explain. "Elsa! A-and Jack! And Kristoff and Rapunzel!"

"Rapunzel?" David asked with disbelief. "Honey, they're just in your imagination."

"No!" Anna suddenly jerked away, surprising the guy. "They're not. They're real."

"That means you left the house!" David scolded, unimpressed.

Anna quickly picked up the bear again and headed out of the bedroom. David quickly followed, "You know you're not allowed to leave the house! It isn't safe!"

"It's safer out there then it is in here," Anna replied, reaching for the front door.

David quickly held the door shut, "Anna Grace, it is not safe outside! You stay in here for protection!"

"This so called 'protection' nearly got me killed!" Anna shouted back, standing up for herself for the first time in forever.

David locked the door and firmly said, "You are not to leave this house."

Anna stared angrily for a moment, thinking. What would Elsa do? Suddenly, Anna grabbed the nearby flower vase off the table and swung, hitting David in the head, knocking him to the ground. She quickly dropped the vase and ran for the backdoor.

"Stupid bitch!" David grabbed the baseball bat and got up, chasing after the teen. "Stop! Anna Grace!"

Anna quickly ran down the stairs of the porch then onto the grass, sliding around the side of the house. "Jack!" she called as loudly as her voice would allow. "Help!"

David also came around the corner just as Anna reached the gate, which was also locked. She struggled with the lock, desperate, terrified, "Jack! Help me!"

David held up the bat, ready to swing—but the bat was snatched and swung, hitting and knocking David unconscious. Jack, Kristoff and Rapunzel quickly ran to Anna as she turned to them frantically. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Just breathe, Anna—"  
>"He's gone, you're okay!"<p>

Anna nodded slightly, being held by the three teens. "Okay. It's okay…"

"It's okay," Rapunzel echoed gently, holding the girls' arms gently. "Did you find anything?"

Anna thought then nodded, slightly breathless. She took the necklace out of her pocket and held it up, "This."

Kristoff took the necklace with worry, "Elsa's."

"It was on this," Anna added, holding up the nearly destroyed teddy bear.

"What happened to it?" Jack asked, running a finger through a bloody spot on the bear.

"I don't know," Anna answered. "I lost it years ago. Mother—_Alma_ took it from me. I found it on my bed, like, a few moments ago. And…" she paused. Were her words even making sense? She honestly couldn't tell.

"And?" Rapunzel asked. She and the boys understood what the redhead was saying, so Anna continued.

"And it was like this," Anna explained. "Bloody… filthy—with the necklace. It just… what if the blood is Elsa's?"

The teens exchanged a worried look. "We need to figure out where Alma would take her," Jack said worriedly.

"Any ideas?" Kristoff asked, unsure.

Rapunzel slightly looked down; brows furrowed, then, "Oh!" She looked up to them again, an idea in mind. "Alma can't just check into some random hotel, right? Especially if she's got someone hostage! So, maybe she has, like, a vacation cabin or something that she's staying at!"

Anna thought about that then nodded. "Points to Rapunzel," she said, thinking. Then, "Alma did go away in the summer for a month. The month of august, she and dad would go for the whole month 'cause Alma didn't want to stay around for my birthday."

"They left you alone for a month?" Jack asked, shocked. "A child?"

Anna nodded. "They left me alone for three months, once when I was six," she answered, starting off again, the group following. "But it was better that way. When I was alone. Gave the injuries a chance to heal…"

They exchanged another worried, saddened look.

"Anyway, she had some papers," Anna explained, starting up the stairs again, going back into the house. "In her room." She stopped in her tracks, a bad feeling in the air.

The others also stopped, looking around, unsure. The house had a haunted presence. A dark and evil feeling was inside it and they could all feel it.

"Upstairs…" Anna said softly, brushing the feeling away and starting up the stairs.

The others followed, looking around the place as they went deeper inside. There were marks on the walls and floor, even on the furniture. Stains of blood, gouges, dents, chipped paint—the more upstairs they got, the worse the markings got.

Anna opened one of the doors and entered the dark room with severe hesitance. Not once in her entire life had she stepped foot inside this bedroom, as she could've gotten killed for doing so. "The papers are… white. One sheet is blue, but… the rest are white."

Rapunzel, Jack and Kristoff entered the room, lights turned on, and they started searching around. Anna backed out of the room and silently snuck away, going down the hallway and back into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, leaving it cracked, then hurriedly went to the closet.

Inside the closet was quite a few destroyed and blood stained clothes, hanging from hangers. Anna pushed past the clothes, closing the closet door behind her. She then found another door and opened it, entering a tiny room.

Inside that room was a little bed, fit for a young child, and a crib, fit for a baby. The room had no windows, just a light on the ceiling to keep everything bright. The walls were pink and blue, the carpet white.

"Lara…?" Anna asked softly.

The blue blanket on the bed slowly moved, revealing the bright green eyes of a young child, who also had orangey red hair like Anna. "Anna?" the youngster asked quietly.

"Are you—are you okay?" Anna asked softly, unsure.

Lara nodded slightly, still hiding under the blankets.

"I have people over," Anna explained gently. Lara's eyes widened worriedly, terrified already. "But they're good people!" Anna quickly added, staying quiet. "They're helping me. They'll help you too! Okay?"

Lara hesitated, unsure. "All people are bad…"

"Not these people," Anna assured gently. "They're going to help us survive," she explained, walking over then crouching next to the bed.

"They'll want something in return," Lara replied quietly.

"I know," Anna said softly. "But that's okay."

"They'll want _us_ in return," Lara said darkly, terrified, shaking.

Anna quickly shook her head. "No. They won't want us. They're going to help us. Okay? They can be trusted. But right now… I'm helping them, too."

"How?" Lara asked innocently.

"Well… something happened and a girl—her name is Elsa—she… She kinda gave herself up. For me," Anna answered. "And now it's my job to help get her back alive."

"Did Alma take her?" Lara asked and Anna nodded slightly. "Then she's dead!" Lara suddenly exclaimed, sitting up. "She's dead! She's dead!"

"No! No, she isn't!" Anna quickly replied, standing again. "She's not! She's alive, she's okay!"

"No!" Lara exclaimed, panicked. "She's not! She'll kill her! She'll kill us!"

"Lara—no! Elsa's alive!" Anna replied desperately, hating the words Lara said.

Lara only shook her head, trembling. Anna quickly picked up the child, who now is revealed to be quite tiny and young, and kept her close. "Shh… We're going to be okay now. Okay? We have help. Friends!"

"Friends?" Lara asked softly.

"Yeah, that's right," Anna answered gently. "Friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guess we have to be careful, right?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

Anna nodded slightly. "I'd rather… I-I'd rather Jack and Kristoff not come along."

"What? Why not?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's—I just…" Anna struggled with words, whispering so the boys didn't hear. "I don't trust adults. And they're… they're close to adulthood."

"But you trust me," Rapunzel replied. Then a little gasp as she caught on, "Right! I'm younger than you!"

Anna nodded again. "Yeah. So… can we not bring them with?"

"Okay," Rapunzel answered. "They can stay behind and keep an eye on things."

Anna managed a smile. "Thank you, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel returned the smile, holding Lara. Apparently she had a way with kids. And people… "No problem, Anna. But… do you mind if they watch this little pumpkin?" she asked, indicating Lara.

"Sure," Anna answered. "I-I mean, yeah. No?" A sigh of frustration, "Yes, they can watch over her, no, I don't mind."

Rapunzel nodded. "Okey dokey."

* * *

><p>"I think we can handle her," Jack said, taking the youngster.<p>

"She might freak out," Anna warned. "She likes blankets."

"She isn't _yours_, right?" Jack asked, unsure.

"My what?" Anna asked.

"Your daughter?" Jack asked.

Anna quickly shook her head, caught off guard by that. "My what? She—she's…"

"A sister?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna looked to her with confusion. Daughter? Sister? What were these weird words? "She just showed up one day. But… she was tiny and… weird looking. She grew and now she's like this. That's all I know."

They nodded, assuming sister. "Okay. You two go. But for goodness sake, be careful."

Anna and Rapunzel nodded then headed out of the house, each holding a map. They were dressed for warm weather and ready to go.

* * *

><p>"That'll teach ya." Alma tossed the knife aside then rose, heading out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind her.<p>

Elsa opened her eyes, lying on the floor, badly injured, but still emotionless. She reached for the knife, a cuff around her wrist. But she managed to grab the blade and pull the knife closer, getting a proper grip. And in one swift motion, she turned and whirled the knife. The blade slashed a rope, weakening it enough to let the sheet fall, revealing a window, letting the sunlight beam in.

Elsa squinted and hissed unintentionally at the sudden light, shielding her eyes with a bloodied hand. She slowly lowered her hand and looked to the sunlight, all her injuries now revealed. It almost seemed worse than what Anna had. Tons and bruises, dirt and blood, clothes destroyed, hair an utter mess—but no tears, no signs of fear or trauma. Just hidden anger under the emotionless expression. She knew that if she were here, Anna would be safe. And that's basically when kept her going.

Weakly and painfully, Elsa crawled for the window, managing to pull herself up enough to look out, only seeing the trees of a forest and a lake hidden in the close distance. She smiled slightly at the beautiful sight. It was a thousand times better then the bloody and filthy stone walls of her prison cell…

Elsa managed to climb to her feet then sit in the window sill, gently resting her head against the glass, ignoring the blood running down her face and arms and chest and legs. The blood was everywhere… "_'Cause I'm only human…_" she sang softly, keeping herself occupied. "_And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human… And I crash and I break down…_" Then to a different song as she looked out the window, listening to the music in her mind, gently singing the words beautifully, "_Keep holding on… 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through… Just stay strong. I'm here for you; I'm here for you…_"

Elsa reached down and clicked the lock on the window, unlocking it. She gave a small smile, freedom just an inch away. "_I'll make it through…_"

* * *

><p><strong>You begged for Elsa, you got Elsa. Sure, she's going through hell, but hey. She's alive! Your welcome :P <strong>

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you want to see in the next! Thanks all! **

**Don't forget to review! I need reviews to live! ...Okay, not really... But they mean a lot to me! :D **

**Thank you for reading! See you soon! **

**-Auna **

**P.S. Remember Lara. She's important ;)**


	12. MC Allister

**And we're back! **

**This is my new favorite chapter :P **

**I don't think this needs any warnings... It's like the others, Rated T. **

**Also, 70 FOLLOWERS?! 45 REVIEWS?! 30 FAVORITES?! O. M. G. You are all amazing! Thank you so much! :D ^_^ **

**Don't forget to review! And ideas are always welcome ;) **

**(I apologize in advance for any spelling mess-ups, typos, ect...) **

**Enjoy! **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

><p>"—and I have no idea who either of them are."<p>

"Okay," Rapunzel sighed, Anna seeming even more disappointed. "Sorry for bothering you," Rapunzel said, turning away.

"Sorry for not being able to help," the guy replied honestly. "Hope you find her." Then he stepped back, closing the door.

Rapunzel and Anna started down the stairs, soon off the porch and on the stone path leading to the driveway. "Okay, so… Brennan knows nothing."

"Who's next?" Anna asked, looking to the list.

"McAlister," Rapunzel answered.

The lake was huge and gorgeous, the sun reflecting off the water crystals mesmerizingly. There were a few lakeside houses—some mansions—some docks, boats, fishermen, hikers, and tons of forestry. It was quite the gorgeous place to live, even just to visit. Unfortunately, Rapunzel and Anna couldn't enjoy any of it due to their mission on finding Elsa. They were assuming—mostly hoping—that she was somewhere in this area. If she wasn't, then she wasn't in the small town, as they had looked literally everywhere.

"Then, let's go ask McAlister," Anna replied heavily, starting off again. She was pretty exhausted, as this was the most exercise she had ton in over a decade. Carrying a backpack, walking miles of steps, climbing, adventuring—it was completely exhausting. But she was managing to hold on.

"Want me to take that?" Rapunzel asked, indicating the backpack. But Anna slightly shook her head, "No thank you. I've got it," she answered verbally. Rapunzel nodded and looked back to the list of names, "McAlister… Who do you think he is?"

Anna gave a little shrug, Rapunzel soon doing the same.

* * *

><p>Alma unlocked the cell door and entered, "Hope you healed enough for—" but quickly stopped, expression turning furious.<p>

The window was wide open, the bottom of it broken and bloody, the glass on the floor, sill and outside. The cuffs were lying on the ground broken open. Though Alma couldn't see it, the cuffs were covered in ice.

"Stupid bitch!" Alma exclaimed, furiously running to the window and looking out. But Elsa was nowhere in sight. She was out of the area, gone in the night. Alma turned and quickly ran out of the cell again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you!"

With a gasp, a little, platinum blonde child spun around, big brown eyes wide and staring as Alma strode over to her with a loud, "Where is your father?"

The child pointed to the house nervously. Alma pushed the kid aside, knocking her down and into the mud, striding up the stairs and to the front door of the house. The youngster just sat there terrified, watching Alma go.

Alma burst into the house, "McAllister! Where are you?!"

From the other room, a young man stepped out, late twenties, early thirties. "Alma."

"She's gone," Alma said sternly.

"Who?"

"My prisoner. She escaped somehow. Your house is the closest, did she come here?" Alma asked quickly, still fuming. "I'm not playing games, Rick, you tell me now."

Rick hesitated then simply shook his head. "No prisoners have been here. But… what did she look like?"

"Platinum hair, really blue eyes, lots of blood and wounds—I don't think she had clothes, I honestly don't remember, has she been here?" Alma asked firmly.

"No," Rick answered. "I'm sorry."

Alma angrily grabbed a pot off the counter and held it high, threateningly, ready to swing, "I took Lara from you, I can take Laura too. So if you wish to keep your second twin, I'd suggest you cooperate. Did the girl come here?"

"I'm being honest, Alma. The girl has not been here," Rick answered, voice a little shaky due to nerves.

Alma threw the pot aside and spun around, storming out. "If she comes by, trap her, bring her to me. Or Laura is mine." And she slammed the door behind her, gone.

Rick angrily swung a fist at the air, turning around and heading slowly down the hallway, hands on his head, thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See ya soon, kid," Alma said evilly, waving to Laura, the little blonde child, as she walked off.

Laura remained sitting in the mud, terrified of the woman. Quickly, she climbed up and ran for the woods, soon disappearing into the thick wildlife. She ran for a good five minutes before tuckering out, and so stopping for a breath, desperate to never be seen by Alma again. She spun around and got a brief scream before her mouth was covered by a hand much larger than her own.

* * *

><p>"This house?" Anna asked, looking to the large, white house.<p>

Rapunzel nodded and opened the gate. "Rick McAllister," she said, looking around as they headed for the door. "Not married, has a daughter named Laura. That's all I know…"

They stopped in front of the door then Anna knocked three times, both of them waiting patiently.

The door soon opened and Rick looked to them, pausing. "Can I help you?" then, quickly, "Does either of you have a phone? I need a phone—my daughters' missing."

"What?" Rapunzel asked, shocked.

"I have a phone," Anna said, taking a cell phone out of her pocket. She looked to it, not having a single clue on how to use it. "Rapunzel…?" she asked, holding the phone out slightly.

Rapunzel took the device and turned the screen on. The phone was password locked and belonged to Elsa. Anna ended up with it when she took a satchel out of Elsa's bedroom, which contained a lot of the seventeen-year-olds' stuff.

"Her name is Laura," Rick added. "She's only four."

"We'll look," Anna offered, turning and starting down the stairs.

Rapunzel turned and took the girls' arm, "Whoa, Anna, slow down." The redhead stopped and looked to the blonde with confusion. "We have to figure out the situation first," Rapunzel simply explained and Anna nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Shh—shh!"<p>

Laura struggled slightly, pulled into the bushes, held close, a hand still over her mouth.

"I won't hurt you. I promise. Just calm down…"

Laura relaxed slightly as the persons' grip got gentler and soon, Laura was released. She turned around, pausing. Though she didn't know the girl, _Elsa_ seemed to know exactly who she was looking at. "Who are you?" Laura asked, confused by all the blood and dirt that covered the girl. "And what happened to your clothes?" she asked, indicating to the nearly-completely-destroyed green medieval style peasant dress Elsa wore.

"It's a long story," Elsa answered, whispering, voice slightly broken. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Laura answered, already trusting the stranger.

"Alright, I need your help," Elsa said gently. "Can you help me?"

Laura nodded, listening. Elsa leaned in close, whispering in the girls' little ear.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait," Rick called.<p>

Anna and Rapunzel stopped and looked back to the house, now standing at the gate.

"Don't I know you?" he asked Anna, unsure of the familiar face.

Anna slightly shook her head, "No. No, I-I don't think so…" She turned to Rapunzel, "We should go."

Rapunzel nodded and started off with the girl, suspiciously watching Rick as they walked away.

Rick watched the redhead until she was out of sight. Then he turned and went back into the house, getting the phone, dialing in a number then holding the device up to his ear, letting it ring. Someone answered. "Alma. You said to call if I saw the girl, correct?" Rick turned and looked to the living room window, watching the girls' disappear into the forest. "This isn't the blonde, but the redhead stopped by looking for the girl you're looking for. I believe her name is Anna-Grace, and I also believe… she's yours."

* * *

><p>Alma was on the other end of the line, listening, furious. "Thank you, Rick. The forest near your house?"<p>

"Indeed," Rick answered over the phone.

Alma gave a furious smile and slammed the phone to the floor, breaking it. She turned, grabbed a hunting rifle, and bolted out of the prison.

* * *

><p>Laura quickly ran through the woods, quietly whispering the words to herself, not wanting to forget. She soon found the small city of Arendelle and quickly ran to the streets, soon running down the side walk, looking at the addresses.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the forest, Elsa was headed in the other direction, still moving through the woods. "Come on, come on…"

With a shriek, Elsa slid to a stop, arms instinctively covering her head at the sound of a loud banging sound. It was a gun firing, but all she knew was it was loud and scary. Elsa looked all around her then took off again; going in the direction she was headed.

* * *

><p>"I see you got your escape," Alma said, pointing the gun to the ground. Anna and Rapunzel stood about twenty feet in front of her, hands up, terrified. "And you got some help," Alma added, looking to Rapunzel with hatred. "How'd you convince her? A threat? A message? Ransom?"<p>

"I asked," Anna answered quietly.

"You just asked and she said yes?" Alma asked, shocked. "Wow, girly…" she looked to Rapunzel, shaking her head, "You helped her out of prison."

Rapunzel barely nodded. Alma tilted her head and held the gun up again, "Lissa, you're coming with me."

Anna shook her head, slightly moving behind Rapunzel, who unfortunately was slightly smaller. Alma only smiled, keeping the gun at aim.

* * *

><p>Elsa quickly slid around one of the larger trees, following the trail—but was cut off when hit and knocked down with a shriek.<p>

"You know how much you're worth right now, right?"

Elsa quickly climbed back to her feet and looked to the guy, pausing. Was everybody out to get her?!

"Let's go," Rick said, firmly grabbing the girls' arm, trying to lead her away. But it wasn't as simple, as she was much stronger and bigger than the petite girls'.

"No!" Elsa simply hit Ricks' arm, making him let go. Then she turned and bolted.

"Hey!" Rick quickly followed, giving chase.

* * *

><p>Laura ran faster down the sidewalks of the city, making pretty good time. She started up a driveway, heading breathlessly for the front door, now desperate.<p>

* * *

><p>"You have a simple choice to make here, Lissa," Alma said warningly. "You come with me, or you get this girl killed. But don't worry. You can die with her."<p>

"She's not going with you," Rapunzel replied sternly.

Anna listened to the bravery, going along, trying to find the feeling inside.

"She isn't, is she?" Alma asked, seemingly amused.

"No," Anna answered, following Rapunzel's lead. "I'm not."

Alma gave a little laugh and readied the weapon, aiming. "Last chance."

Anna and Rapunzel simply joined hands, fingers linking, staying together, silent.

Alma's expression hardened and she stepped back slightly, lowering the weapon. Then suddenly, she held it up and fired, the sound echoing, accompanied by a loud, high-pitched, mixed scream.

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Gotcha!" Rick reached out and pushed Elsa to the ground then tripping, falling on top of her. All in a swift motion, he got out a cloth like thing and tied it tightly around the girls' head, making sure it was in her mouth.

Elsa struggled, but couldn't do much due to her injuries caused by Alma. Rick managed to tie the girls' hands behind her back, too, then forced her to her feet, "You really should be punished severely for running away, but I'll leave that to Alma," he threatened, roughly pushing her to a start, leading her away.

* * *

><p>Laura quickly knocked on the door continuously, numerous times over, "Open! Open! Open!"<p>

The door opened and Laura quickly ran inside, "I need Anna!"

"Anna?" Jack asked, closing the door. "She hasn't come back yet," he replied.

"Where is she?" Laura asked, turning around.

Meg and Kristoff were in the living room, watching and listening to the little girl.

"She went to look for Elsa," Jack answered without thinking. "I-I mean, no, she—"

"I have a message from Elsa," Laura interrupted.

And suddenly everyone was around her, desperate to hear. "What'd she say?"  
>"Are you sure?!"<br>"Elsa's alive?"  
>"What's the message?!"<p>

"She said; She's alive, she's okay, she has to get something before coming home," Laura explained quickly, trying her best to remember everything she was told. "She said to tell Anna fourteen fifteen MC Lane."

"Fourteen fifteen mc lane…?" Jack asked, unsure, thinking.

Meg gasped, "Oh! 1415 McLane!" she said, catching on. "It's an address!" She quickly got up and hurried to the computer, getting up Google maps.

"Is that everything?" Jack asked.

Laura nodded slightly. "She also said to tell nobody but Anna, but… you can be trusted, right?"

"Yes," Jack quickly answered.

Laura shivered slightly, cold. "Come on," Kristoff offered, taking the girls' hand, leading her upstairs, "Let's clean you off." Laura gave a grateful smile, following along.

Meg quickly wrote the address and location of the place on a piece of paper then quickly stood, "I'll go check it out. Stay here; call me if Anna or Rapunzel show up, okay?"

Jack nodded, "Good luck and for goodness sake be careful," he replied sternly.

Meg nodded, "Will do." Then she hurried out of the house after grabbing her jacket and purse.

* * *

><p>"You know why you're in trouble, right? You got involved in something that didn't concern you. And now look at what you've caused… So much trouble, so many deaths, so much pain… You could've just left it alone. If you had left it alone, only one person would be suffering. Not numerous…"<p>

Rick opened the door and entered the prison, holding Elsa's arms behind her back, firmly, pissed.

Alma came into the room and paused, relieved. "You found her."

"She abducted my daughter, Laura," Rick lied angrily.

Elsa's eyes slightly widened and she shook her head, protesting.

"Shut up," Alma snapped, grabbing the girl and pushing her onto a chair. "We don't need any more of your lies," she sneered.

Elsa only rolled her eyes, biting harder on the gag, also pissed.

"I guess this is where we start the interrogation?" Rick asked. "About the location of the redhead and blonde?"

Alma shook her head, a little smirk on her lips. "No need for that. They both lie dead."

Elsa paused at that, heart sinking. She looked up to Alma with great horror, eyes full of questions.

"You found them?" Rick asked.

"Found 'em, shot 'em, killed 'em," Alma answered proudly. "Two down, one bullet."

Elsa put her head down, eyes closing.

"It was just too easy…" Alma taunted, walking closer. "Can you imagine how easy it would be to get rid of you?" she asked, grabbing Elsa's hair and tilting her head back.

Elsa only glared, still silent, eyes teary. Alma pulled the gag out of the girls' mouth, "Well? What do you think, miss monster?"

"I think that the only real monster here is _you_," Elsa spat angrily, voice slightly broken.

Alma narrowed her eyes at that and roughly jerked away, turning her back to the girl. "You know… I think that actually hurt my feelings."

"There's no way you have feelings," Elsa sneered, standing, the cloth that was once around her wrists falling to the ground.

Alma turned around only to be roughly hit and knocked to the ground, hitting her head on the stone, soon unconscious. Elsa turned and struck Rick as well, knocking him down. She tried for the door, finding it locked from the outside. "Help!"

"What happened?!"

Elsa gasped and spun around, back against the door. There was another young girl standing in the darkness a few feet away. She stepped out of the darkness, wearing the same style dress as Elsa, but brown instead of green. "Who are you…?" Elsa asked softly.

The girl looked up with blue eyes, hair in a long French braid, a cut on her forehead. And quietly, she answered, "Merida."

* * *

><p><strong>You wanted Elsa, you got Elsa. She'll probably be making more appearances as the fic goes on, but no promises, just in case. <strong>

**Again, Ideas are always welcome! Don't forget to review! And expect an update soon! :D **

**-Auna**

**UPDATE For those freaking out over Anna and Rapunzel: I can't kill off two of the main characters. _Just keep reading! ;)_**


	13. Location

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes/typos. **

**Also, I _might_ not be able to update for a little while. I'm not too sure yet... My grandmother is dying and it's kinda got this huge impact on me right now, so, I'm honestly not feeling too creative... **

**So, for now, enjoy what I have to offer! Or don't enjoy it... That's cool too, I guess :P **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

><p>"Merida?"<p>

The girl nodded slightly, stepping more into the light. Her hair was thick, curly, red and long, the tip of her French braid nearly reaching her hips. She didn't seem nearly as beat up or hurt at all, just filthy and exhausted seeming.

"H-How long have you been here?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"A few weeks," Merida answered, revealing a Scottish accent. "I was coming from Scotland to visit my friend Rapunzel but… well, some things just went haywire."

"Wait, you know Rapunzel?" Elsa asked quickly, surprised.

"And I take it you know her too?" Merida asked and Elsa nodded, "She's a good friend." Merida thought over that, then, "Does she know where you are?"

Elsa slightly shook her head. "I don't think so… But Alma has been after Anna for a long while and—"

"Anna?" Merida asked, expression changing in an instant. "Anna Christian?"

Elsa paused. Did everybody know who Anna Christian was? She simply nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Is she alive?" Merida asked.

"I think so," Elsa answered. "I hope… I-I don't know. I was trying to help her but Alma showed up and… the world kinda got all fuzzy. Honestly… I don't know how long I've been here. Anna could be anywhere by now!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>About an hour ago…<em>**

"You have a simple choice to make here, Lissa," Alma said warningly. "You come with me, or you get this girl killed. But don't worry. You can die with her."

"She's not going with you," Rapunzel replied sternly.

Anna listened to the bravery, going along, trying to find the feeling inside.

"She isn't, is she?" Alma asked, seemingly amused.

"No," Anna answered, following Rapunzel's lead. "I'm not."

Alma gave a little laugh and readied the weapon, aiming. "Last chance."

Anna and Rapunzel simply joined hands, fingers linking, staying together, silent.

Alma's expression hardened and she stepped back slightly, lowering the weapon. Then suddenly, she held it up and fired, the sound echoing, accompanied by a loud, high-pitched, mixed scream of fear. But in that same instant, Anna basically jumped on Rapunzel, taking her to the ground, the bullet just barely hitting the redhead's shoulder, drawing blood.

"You're always saving people!" Alma exclaimed angrily, only having the one bullet.

Anna and Rapunzel scrambled up and ran together, heading back into the woods.

"I will find you, Lissa!" Alma yelled furiously.

* * *

><p>"1415 McLane—this is it," Meg said quickly, getting out of the car and rushing to the door. Jack stayed in the car, just in case they had to make a quick getaway. Meg knocked on the door then waited for an answer. It took a minute or two, but finally, the door opened, "Yes?"<p>

"Hi, my name is… Megara Egan," Meg introduced. "I'm looking for Rick McAllister."

The woman's expression seemed to harden at that. "I'm sorry, but Rick doesn't live here anymore."

_Elsa wouldn't give the wrong address…_ Meg thought. "Um… May I ask your name?"

"Suzie Davidson," The woman introduced.

"Suzie, right… Uh, I'm really sorry to bother you about this, but… do you know Rick?" Meg asked.

"Sad to say I do," Suzie answered, leaning against the doorframe, crossing her arms. "He's my ex-husband."

"Ex?" Meg asked, a little caught off guard. "Husband?!"

"It wasn't really anything between us that ended it," Suzie explained. "Just his sister, Alma. She's the one who ruined it. I swear, she's insane…"

"So you know Alma too then?" Meg asked with hope, getting a new idea for a plan.

Suzie nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Do you mind if I come in? I'd like to ask a few questions, if that's alright," Meg asked.

Suzie gave a shrug and nodded slightly, "Yeah, sure. Be my guest," she answered, moving aside.

"Thanks." Meg turned and gave Jack a thumbs up then headed into the house. Suzie sent Jack a passing glance then also went inside, closing the door. Jack sat back slightly, now simply waiting.

* * *

><p>Alma slowly sat up and put a hand on her head, giving a unintentional, painful moan. "Ugh… How many times is she planning on hitting us…?" She sat against the wall and looked to Rick as he started to get himself up.<p>

"You got us into this," Rick said angrily. "I should've turned you into the police years ago, you stupid witch."

"Oh, brother, grow up," Alma scoffed, climbing to her feet. She looked around and sighed, "Bitch is gone again."

_Good_, Rick thought to himself, grateful. "I'm sorry I ever brought her here," he said unintentionally aloud.

Alma only rolled her eyes then started down the hallway, pausing. "God fucking dammit!" she exclaimed furiously, looking into one of the empty cells. She turned and looked to Rick, fuming. "She helped the redhead escape, too!"

"Which redhead?" Rick asked with a sigh. "Who now?"

"Curly hair, really red hair—Scottish, I think—that monster took her!" Alma exclaimed angrily, checking the other cells. All her prisoners had escaped. "God, this is all wrong!" she exclaimed.

"Then, here's a wild idea, how 'bout you stop praying and start searching?" Rick asked with annoyance.

Alma sent him a nasty glare; "Out of my way!" she pushed him aside and tried the door, finding it locked. "Are you fucking serious?!"

Rick crossed his arms, extremely uninterested.

"Try the back door then," Alma said quietly, turning and heading down the hallway. She tried the door about forty feet from the front door, finding it locked as well. She couldn't see, but the entire building had been enclosed in ice, trapping them both inside. "Stupid witch! She locked us in!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the building, Merida was staring at the ice with shock. "You did that?"

Elsa simply nodded, surprised the redhead could see.

"With your hands?!" Merida exclaimed, turning to the girl. "How?!"

"I'll explain later," Elsa answered quickly. "It won't hold them forever, so, we have to go." She took Merida's hand and they started off again, running as quickly as they could.

* * *

><p>The house was pretty average, but nice and country seeming. Meg was seated at the dining room table as Suzie stood in the kitchen, explaining the story as she made some tea. "Rick and I had met in high school. I guess you could call us High School Sweethearts. We got married right after graduation when we were eighteen, and had our twins when we were twenty. Lara and Laura." Suzie picked up the tray and headed into the dining room, joining the teen at the table.<p>

"Thank you," Meg said politely, accepting the cup of tea.

Suzie nodded slightly. "Alma never liked me. But that was okay, 'cause I never really liked her, either. Anyway, there was one day when Rick came to me and said that Alma was moving in with us because something had happened. I didn't know at the time, but it was that Alma had somehow managed to escape from the Mental Institution, and Rick helped her leave."

"She was in an institution?" Meg asked, not quite surprised.

"Yeah, she had been for years," Suzie answered. "And she really should go back…"

Meg nodded in agreement, taking a sip of the tea, which was actually pretty delicious.

"Alma took Lara and disappeared in the night," Suzie continued explaining. "We were going to call the police, but found the warning note saying that if we did call the police, Lara would be killed. And Rick wouldn't even let me near the phone and… I couldn't leave the house. Then Rick left with Laura, and… I remained here."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Meg asked.

Suzie shrugged weakly. "'Cause I'm an idiot. I mean, I could go to the police right now and turn Alma and Rick in and get my twins back—but I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because there've been to many threats thrown at me," Suzie answered. "But trust me, the first chance I get and feel safe about it, I'm calling that three digit number. But not until we know where Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel are."

"I don't—" Meg stopped, interrupted by Jack entering the house.

"I saw someone in the woods. I'm gonna check it out," Jack said quickly, turning and leaving again.

Meg was going to follow, but stopped, still needing more information. "Suzie, why haven't the authorities caught Alma yet?"

"Because she keeps managing to run," Suzie answered. "They get a lead, and she disappears again. Numerous people had reported the screams coming from that house, but every time authorities went there, they insisted that no children were around. 'Cause Anna was always hidden in the basement."

Meg nodded slightly, all the information now stored permanently in her mind. "Okay. Thank you, this—this was really helpful," she said, standing, needing to follow Jack. "If you see any of them, call me, please," she added with a desperate tone, handing Suzie some paper. "And thank you for the tea and for talking and—"

"Don't thank me until you find them," Suzie interrupted sincerely.

A slight beat then Meg nodded once, "Okay." She then turned and headed out.

"Good luck!" Suzie called after the girl. Then quietly to herself, "You're really gonna need it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack quickly ran into the woods, "Hey! Stop!"

Whoever he was chasing only picked up speed.

"Stop, I won't hurt you!" Jack called desperately. "Stop!"

"Jack!" Meg called, trying to catch up. "Jack! Wait!"

Jack slowed slightly, stuck. Wait for Meg or chase the person who was currently quite far ahead. He couldn't wait. Jack bolted again, head straight for the person.

Meg, understanding, quieted down, but keeping pace.

Jack reached and pushed the hooded person, knocking them to the ground, unintentionally rolling over them. "Gotcha!" he quickly got up and rolled the person over, pausing at the terrified look he got in response. "Anna!"

"Jack?!" Anna exclaimed, quickly hugging the boy. "Oh, Jack…"

Jack returned the hug, eyes wide with shock. Meg quickly ran over, pausing on sight of the reddish hair, "Anna?"

Jack nodded. Anna pulled out of the hug and turned, looking up to Meg, giving a little laugh of relief, "Meg…"

"Oh, Anna…" Meg knelt down and hugged the teen close, "Thank goodness you're okay…"

"Anna!" Rapunzel called, running over. She paused, gasping slightly.

"Rapunzel!" Jack quickly got up. "Jack!" Rapunzel shrieked, both of them hugging each other closer than ever.

"Did you find Elsa?" Meg asked gently, one hand on Anna's cheek, the other holding the girls' little arm.

Anna slightly shook her head, sad to admit that. "We looked everywhere! But she…" she simply shook her head again, unsure of what to say.

"We'll find her," Meg assured gently, hugging the girl again. "We will."

Anna teared up, returning the hug, worried for the lost girl.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Merida bolted through the woods, Alma and Rick now chasing furiously after them. It had been nearly an hour since the prison got frozen over, so the ice had melted. "In here!" Elsa quickly said, opening the back door of an abandoned house. Merida quickly followed and they closed and locked the door behind them.<p>

Merida hurried to the phone on the wall and picked it up, getting a dial tone. "Oh, thank gosh," she quickly dialed in 9-1-1 as Elsa checked the windows, soon running into the kitchen for a weapon. "Elsa, where are we?" Merida quickly asked.

"Um…" Elsa fumbled with a few things, finally grabbing a sharp knife for a weapon. She then went back into the living room, "I don't—um... maybe, 1499?" She quickly ran to the front door, leaving for half a second before going in again, closing and locking the door. "1489."

"We're at 1489 McLane," Merida said into the phone. "Yes, Alma McAllister and Rick McAllister are chasing after us."

Elsa jumped slightly, shrieking as something crashed through the living room window.

"Hurry!" Merida shouted into the phone, Elsa running at her and soon dragging her along. The phone fell, hanging there against the wall.

Alma and Rick climbed in through the now-broken window, "Oh, Elsa," Alma sing-songed tauntingly.

Elsa and Merida quickly ran up the stairs, nudging each other along.

"I will find you, Elsa!" Alma shouted. Rick quickly ran down the hallway, heading for the stairwell. "I will find you!"

XXX

Elsa opened the closet door and quickly rushed Merida inside, letting the girl sit and curl up. "Stay quiet." Elsa closed the door then hurried off down the hallway, running into the other room.

Rick came up the stairs and looked down the hall, "Elsa," he sing-songed, holding a crowbar in hand. "Come out and play, little girl. Don't hide…"

In the bedroom, Elsa quickly went under the bed, desperate, not knowing where else to go. She tried to quiet her panting, lying on her stomach, watching the door from underneath the large-sized bed.

Back in the hallway, Rick made his way towards the bedroom, checking all the other rooms as he went.

Merida curled up more, hand over her mouth to stay quiet, the guy right outside the closet door. She inched backwards, hiding in the dark and clothes.

Rick turned and stepped into the bedroom, looking in. "This should be fun…"

Elsa stared at the guys' legs with wide eyes, both hands over her mouth firmly, terrified.

* * *

><p>Anna, Rapunzel, Meg and Jack were driving back for Elsa's house, needing extra stuff for the search—which they felt as if they failed completely.<p>

"Wait—" Anna sat up more, watching as three police cars sped past, lights and sirens on. "Turn around! Now!" she ordered firmly, frantic.

Jack quickly did a U-turn, speeding off to follow the police cars, heading back for the vacation homes.

* * *

><p>Rick looked in the closet of the bedroom, finding it empty. He turned around and looked to under the bed, smirking slightly. "Oh, of course… They always go under the bed."<p>

Elsa barely whimpered, eyes teary in fear. Where else was she supposed to go? There's no way she could've gone out the window without breaking something, as she wasn't really athletic.

Rick knelt down, putting the crowbar on the floor. "Come here," he reached under, grabbing the girls' arms.

Elsa screamed unintentionally, struggling. "Let me go! Get away!"

Rick pulled harder, soon able to get the girl out from under the bed. She hit him hard, bloodying his nose. "Bitch!" he exclaimed, pushing her roughly to the floor again. Elsa struggled to crawl away, continuously being pulled back. Finally, she simply screamed as loudly as she could, "HELP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Turn here!" Anna quickly said, pointing.

"That isn't a road—"

"TURN!" Anna exclaimed, turning the wheel.

Meg and Rapunzel shrieked slightly, hugging each other close at the sudden change of direction of the vehicle.

"Okay!" Jack quickly got control of the vehicle again, now on some dirt and gravel road heading through the forest. "Where do we go?!"

"There!" Anna pointed, and Jack turned the wheel to the left, soon at the vacation home. Before anyone could say a single word, Anna was out of the car and running for the house.

"Anna, wait!" Meg quickly called, trying to follow.

The police cars arrived a second after Anna entered the house through the shattered window, and they wouldn't let anybody else inside.

XXXXX

Anna quickly ran into the hallway, but almost instantly was struck and knocked down with a shriek. She rolled over and Alma struck again. Anna kicked Alma's legs out from under her, knocking her down, a little hand gun falling out of the woman's jacket.

Anna gave an unsure smile and grabbed the weapon, climbing up and running down the hall. Alma quickly got up and chased after the girl.

It only took seconds for the police to get the door down and enter the house, guns up. "Show yourselves!"

XXX

Rick and Elsa were up on their feet by this point, struggling to defeat each other. Rick had the crowbar in hand; trying to get aim to hit and kill, but the girl kept moving away, desperate and crying. "Stay still!" Rick exclaimed, giving a swing at random, hitting the girls' head.

Elsa screamed at the pain and fell to the ground in tears, terrified. Rick held the crowbar high to swing again, but instead, the sound of a gunshot then the sound of his yell in pain as the crowbar fell from his hand, a hold through his wrist. He grabbed his wrist and fell to his knees, Elsa even more terrified after hearing the gunshot, soon in the corner of the room.

Anna quickly ran over to Elsa, trying to get her up, "Elsa? Elsa—come on!" She reached out with a shaky hand, overly grateful that the girl was alive. "Elsa, we have to go!" she grabbed Elsa's arms and pulled her to her feet, helping her away.

Rick yelled angrily at them both, still on the ground in agony.

Anna and Elsa went into the hallway and started off, the police soon running past them and into the bedroom. "Wait, wait," Elsa said breathlessly, turning and going back a few steps, opening the closet.

Merida looked up, "Is it safe?"

Elsa nodded and helped the girl up, hugging her close. "You stayed…"

Merida nodded slightly, returning the shaky hug. Though Anna didn't know the girl, she knew something was quite familiar about her.

* * *

><p>Now sitting outside together, Jack, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida and Meg watched as Alma and Rick were taken away in police cars.<p>

"We're really glad you called," an officer said, walking over. "Been trying to catch these two for years."

"What's gonna happen to them?" Anna asked softly.

"Well, Mr McAllister will be checked over and if he's uninjured, he'll go to prison. As for Ms McAllister… well, she'll be going back to the institution for a good long while," the officer answered.

"What about David Christian?" Elsa asked curiously, holding Anna close.

"He'll be taken into custody for child abuse. Eventually he'll see a judge and I guess they'll take it from there," the officer answered. "Which leaves Miss Christian on her own. Is there somewhere you can stay?" he asked the redhead. "Aunt? Maybe a cousin?"

Anna went to answer, but Elsa beat her to it with, "She's staying with me."

Anna smiled at that, putting her head down. _Yay_.

"As long as it's okay," the officer replied. "You all take care now."

"Thank you."

The officer turned and headed off, satisfied that the teens were all okay.

Anna once again went to say something, but stopped, tearing up with happiness.

"Mommy?" Lara asked. Suzie gave a teary laugh and quickly picked the child up, keeping her close, "Oh, my sweet Angel girl…"

Meg smiled at the sight, understanding Anna's tears. "Finally reunited."

Anna nodded and leaned back in Elsa's arms, taking a deep breath. "Finally…"

Elsa also smiled and kept Anna close, unsure of the feeling she had for the girl.

Another vehicle pulled up, Idun, Kristoff and Laura getting out.

"Laura!" Suzie called tearfully, hurrying over, also picking that child up too. "Oh, thank you," she said, genuinely grateful. "Thank you so much for taking care of her…" Without waiting for a response, she hurried to her vehicle, finally having her twins back, mind spinning.

Anna stood, Elsa soon copying. Idun and Kristoff hurried over, Elsa hurrying to them, and the family hugged each other close.

"I love a happy ending…" Rapunzel said softly, resting her head on Jack's shoulder. "Don't you?"

"Absolutely," Jack answered, pulling the teen closer.

Anna looked to them with a smile, agreeing completely. "It's good to finally have something bad end good."

"Awe." Jack and Rapunzel pulled Anna, Merida and Meg close, now a group of true friends.

"Your parents must be freaking out," Rapunzel added.

Merida nodded slightly. "I'm sure they'll be relieved when I awkwardly show up at the front door with a group of true heroes…"

"But they'll be relieved," Jack repeated.

Elsa and Kristoff soon joined the little group, Idun going to talk to the police officers about the situation. "What about school?" Elsa asked. "Don't we have school tomorrow?"

Rapunzel threw a little stone at the girl, them both sharing a little laugh. "No school," Rapunzel said tiredly, snuggling in next to Jack, as they saw each other as bestest friends. "Just sleep…"

They all seemed to agree with that. "Maybe we can get a super pro-d day tomorrow," Meg suggested.

"Sleepover at my place?" Elsa offered.

"Yup," everyone agreed.

So things seemed perfect at that moment. And all they had to think about was the future…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, that seems like the perfect way to end the book. However, it is far from over. This was just the beginning! But in case you thought this was it, <strong>**_this fanfiction is not over yet._**** I've got more plans, and it will start to focus more on Elsa and Anna and their togetherness. And of course the friendship between everyone. But don't worry, I'll try to keep the action going, maybe some mystery. But probably not with Alma or Rick or David, as, well, they're kinda finished. Prison and institutions! Yeah! **

**Also; 76 followers?! 33 favorites?! 50 REVIEWS?! You all never cease to amaze me and you're perfection and sweet and I love you! Thank you for everything! It truly makes me all warm and fuzzy inside ^_^ **

**Don't forget to review! Let me know what you thought of this and if you have any Elsanna ideas, send 'em in! Thanks all! :D **

**See you all very soon! **

**-Auna (Wishin' my grandmother a painless and easy death :( )  
><strong>


	14. Frosty Flakes

_Update the story, update the story, update the story, people are waiting, it's been forever, update the story, Auna, update the damn story, update the story... _

**Those thoughts have been consuming my mind for the past couple of weeks. I am sooo sorry for not updating! **

**I have reasons, but I'll try not to use them as excuses... **

**Most of you know; my grandmother is dying and... that's honestly been really hard. Not only that, but I went to update this story and accidentally spilled tea on my computer. So, my computer was dead for two fricken days before it finally started working again and, it's alive! Yay! :D So, that's a plus. **

**I am truly sorry that this chapter is so short and really uber lame... I'll try to update soon and make it longer and make it more interesting! But I finally figured out a plot! I just have to put it together properly so it makes sense... xD **

**Enjoy! **

***Snowflake***

* * *

><p>"Pass the remote!"<p>

The living room of the Echolls household had been turned into another massive fort. Blankets everywhere, pillows, popcorn, chocolate, chairs to hold said blankets up—it was massive but clearly fun. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Meg, Merida, Jack and Kristoff were spread throughout the room, some on the couch, others on the floor, some cuddling, some not. The movie "The Little Mermaid" was playing on the television set. Due to the loud teenagers hanging around, Idun had gone upstairs and into her room, trying to tune the kids out.

Elsa and Anna sat up, covered with a large, poufy bed comforter. They both looked around for the television remote, "Oh, here!" Anna picked it up and handed it to Rapunzel, who was cuddled with Jack on the couch, also wrapped with a large, comfy blanket.

"Wait, wait, so… this movie is just about some mermaid?" Elsa asked, unsure.

They all seemed to shrug, also unsure, as none of them had seen this before.

"Why are the people all flat?" Anna asked, tilting her head slightly.

"They're a drawn animation," Elsa answered.

"Anna what?" Anna asked, looking to the girl with confusion.

Elsa slightly shook her head, "Ani-mation. Not Anna…"

Anna looked back to the television set, thinking. "How'd they get the drawings into that thing?" she asked, pointing to the television.

"That's a television, Anna," Elsa explained. "It plays movies and television shows. Pretty neat, eh?"

"Very! But… I'm not too sure I understand," Anna replied honestly.

"I don't understand, either," Jack replied bitterly. "As in; I can't understand what the talking mermaid is saying! Quiet down, would ya?"

Elsa and Anna both threw popcorn at the boy, Rapunzel shielding herself with the blanket. "This is my house, buddy," Elsa said sternly. "You don't make the rules. We talk if we wanna talk."

Jack only rolled his eyes, snatching the chocolate that was on the pillow next to the girls.

"School tomorrow?" Rapunzel asked, mouth full of popcorn.

They all nodded.

* * *

><p>"First day back at school, covered in wounds, terrified of people, magic out of control—this should be fun!" Elsa exclaimed, the last bit quite sarcastic.<p>

"You'll be fine," Anna assured. "We all will…" Then, "I hope."

"We will," Meg said surely, taking Anna's hand. "Ready?" she asked and Anna nodded.

The group was standing outside Arendelle High, watching the other teens walking around at random, all with their own destinations in mind. Elsa was back wearing the same grey hoody she had abandoned years ago, and made extra sure that the hood was kept up to hide her injuries. They still hadn't determined what their excuse was going to be for all their injuries. A car accident? A break in? The truth?

Well, no. Of course they couldn't tell the truth.

"I think I wanna go home," Elsa said, quickly, turning to leave.

"Oh, no you don't." Almost everybody quickly grabbed her arms. She winced at the pain, silent, "Ow…"

"Come on, Els. Just one day," Kristoff tried. "And if you don't like it, you can take a week off. Okay?"

Elsa hesitated then nodded, agreeing. "Okay… Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting silently in the classroom, the students quickly filled out their answers on a test. Elsa, however, just sat there, looking around the classroom curiously. It had been a while since she was actually at school, or even around people in general. Alma was it, and obviously, that witch wasn't good company.

The sound of a chair being pushed disrupted the silence. Elsa looked over as a young student, about her age, walked past and to the teacher, dropping the completed test onto the desk. Elsa paused, suspicious. She looked to the clock. They had only been in the test for two minutes…

The student girl then turned and left the room. A little unsure, Elsa got her bag and stood, unintentionally catching Anna's attention.

"Elsa—"

"Miss Echolls, are you going somewhere?" the teacher asked, unpleased.

Elsa nodded slightly and headed for the door to leave. Anna slightly tilted her head with confusion. Was she supposed to leave to? "Elsa, what do I do?" she asked, unsure.

Elsa paused then looked to the girl, "Um… J-Just finish the test," she answered, backing towards the door. "I'll be back." She turned and hurried out.

XX

Elsa looked down the hallway, listening for footsteps then going left, following the sound. She quickly rounded the corner, pausing, eyes wide.

The entire hallway was covered in ice. The lockers and windows frozen, doors frosted over, the floor and ceiling icy with icicles around.

Elsa slowly walked forward, stunned, looking to the ice. She paused again upon hearing whimpering.

"No—I'm not lying! It's there!" a voice came.

Elsa started picking up more speed, heading for the principals' office.

"No—don't—stop, please! Mom—believe me!"

Elsa slid around the corner, pausing again.

There was an older woman, the mother of the young teen who got out of class early. "We are going home, Anastasia!"

"No, we're not! You're lying! You're taking me back to that place!" Anastasia exclaimed, struggling. "Let me go!"

"What's going on?" Elsa asked, walking over with hesitance.

"Please, you have to help me!" Anastasia exclaimed, desperate, terrified. "She thinks I'm insane!"

"I—"

"This doesn't concern you, Miss Echolls," the principal said, stepping into the hall as the woman dragged Anastasia panicking out of the school. "Get back to class."

Elsa slightly shook her head then followed Anastasia and her mother out of the school.

"Elizabeth!"

X

"Hey! Let her go!"

"Back off!" the woman snapped, frustrated.

Elsa, temper short, struck the woman, knocking her back. She quickly helped Anastasia up and started leading her away.

"Did you just—" Anastasia stopped, shocked. "You hit her!"

"I did," Elsa replied, quickly rounding the corner then turning to the girl. "Wanna tell me why?"

Anastasia clearly struggled with words, just staring at the girl, shocked but grateful.

"Where was she taking you?" Elsa asked sternly, impatiently.

"To the, uh, institution," Anastasia answered. "She doesn't believe me when I—" she stopped and shook her head, unable to trust anyone with such a secret.

"When you what?" Elsa asked quickly, still stern and impatient. "Anastasia, I just hit somebody. That's assault and I could go to jail for it. So, if you want to save me that hell, please, be honest with me!"

"Okay, okay, I…" Anastasia paused again, quite hesitant. "I think I can create ice. And snow… But mostly ice. But every time I create it, nobody sees it! They said it was a delusion and that I was… schizophrenic."

Elsa paused at that, suddenly understanding the girl. "You… can create ice…?"

Anastasia nodded slightly. "Everything I touch turns to ice," She exclaimed with a whisper tone, terrified, holding her hands out in indication. "And everybody I tell sends me away or calls me insane. They don't understand…"

"I do," Elsa replied quietly, shocked. "I-I understand you, Anastasia."

The brunette paused at that. "You… You do…?" she asked quietly, also shocked. "You believe me?!"

Elsa nodded. "Of course I believe you," she answered quietly. Then she also held her hands up in indication, "I have the same problem."

"Wait, what?" Anastasia asked, shocked, eyes wider. "No! No way… Really?!" She seemed quite hopeful that somebody else could actually understand how she felt. How scared and alone and… terrified.

Elsa put her hand on the wall, frosting the spot over. Anastasia gasped slightly and touched the ice, only making it spread. She quickly took her hands back, Elsa simply smiling. "I'm sorry," Anastasia quickly said, worried.

"Don't—wait, for what?" Elsa asked, caught off guard by that. "Sorry?"

"I can't control it," Anastasia confessed nervously. "It just comes out and… I can't control it. I hurt my baby brother by accident and my parents couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. The panic was huge—I don't want to hurt him again…"

Elsa struggled with that, now unsure how to help the girl. She didn't understand, either. And had no idea how to control it. And was just as afraid of it…

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the place?" Elsa asked, looking to the building.<p>

Anna nodded slightly. "Yeah, this is it. Are you sure you wanna go in?"

"Yeah," Elsa answered, heading for the doors. Anna followed like a shadow, too afraid to leave the girls' side. They entered into the waiting room of the institution then walked to the main desk. "Hi…"

"Hello," the worker replied, turning her attention to the friends. "What can I help you with?"

"We're looking for the magic ward," Elsa answered quietly. "For the… ones who see magic stuff…"

The woman nodded, "Alright, this way," she said, gesturing for the girls to follow her down the hall. "You meeting someone?"

"Yes," Elsa answered softly.

The woman unlocked the door and opened it, entering, holding it open. "Ten minutes."

"Thank you," Elsa replied, entering, Anna following close. The woman then closed the door, locking it again.

Anna and Elsa looked around the room, pausing almost instantly. There were all sorts of magical things around. A few fairies, ice, little patches of fire, magical charms in the air, inanimate objects moving on their own, people hanging from the ceiling, floating, levitating, flying around—it was all weird.

"You shouldn't be in here…" A boy said, walking over threateningly.

"Now, now, be nice," a woman replied, pulling the boy back. She looked to the girls and slightly tilted her head, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Elsa."  
>"I'm Anna…"<p>

"What a pleasure to meet you," the woman replied politely. "My name is Heidi."

The girls nodded slightly, too distracted by the magic. The woman smiled slightly at that. "You can see it."

Elsa and Anna exchanged a look then looked to the woman. "Yeah…?"

"You believe in magic?" Heidi asked curiously, a little bit surprised. "Why ever so?"

"Elsa has—" Anna stopped when Elsa nudged her. "We're just very optimistic."

Elsa slightly rolled her eyes.

"I see," Heidi replied, looking to Elsa with more curiosity. "You have ice magic, correct?"

The teens paused and exchanged another, worried look. They looked back to the girl and slightly nodded, nervous. "Wait… how did you know…?"

Heidi gently held up Elsa's thick, platinum blonde, left side braid. "Your hair, milady," she answered. "And your eyes and—" she stopped abruptly and gently pushed Elsa's hood back, revealing the injuries.

Elsa quickly covered her face, turning away with a little gasp.

"My goodness, what happened to you?" Heidi asked, shocked, worried.

"She's fine," Anna quickly said, pulling Elsa close, unsure of the woman. "Excuse us…" She said politely, turning for the door, starting to lead Elsa away.

Elsa reached for the door and took the handle, unintentionally freezing it. She gasped and took her hand back, Anna's eyes slightly widening, head tilting. "Why'd you do that?" she asked, confused, looking to the older girl.

"I-I didn't mean to," Elsa answered nervously, stepping back slightly.

"You can't control it," Heidi sneered. "You belong here with us!"

Elsa and Anna quickly looked back to the woman, holding each other close.

Heidi slightly put her head down, glaring. "Don't let them leave."

A few others in the room stood and walked towards the girls as they nervously backed into the frozen door, terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you even need me to remind you how amazing you are? 80 followers?! Awe, guys... Feelin' the love! ^_^ <strong>

**Please don't forget to review! I love your opinions! **

**-Auna :]**


	15. Icy You

**Back again! Hopefully I can keep with a proper updating schedule. **

**This chapter takes off from where the last one ended. Icy You is read "I see you", which is the chapter name. **

**I do apologize in advance if any words have typos, missing letters or the word is different due to a typo. My computer is still a little glitched, so the keyboard doesn't work properly. Sticky keys, some keys don't work, the S makes a P and vice versa... **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

><p>Heidi slightly put her head down, glaring. "Don't let them leave."<p>

A few others in the room stood and walked towards the girls as they nervously backed into the frozen door, terrified.

Elsa pulled Anna closer then swiftly held her hand out, "Don't come any closer," she warned.

The people stopped, unsure of the girl.

"Let us go," Elsa tried, worried about Anna's trembling.

"You can't ever leave here," Heidi sneered. "You belong here with all of us! You can't control that power you hold! You're not controllable! You're just like us! _A monster_!"

"No! I'm nothing like you!" Elsa said quickly, stepping back again.

"Grab her," Heidi ordered, stepping back slightly.

"NO!"

The people moved in again, pulling the struggling teens apart. Anna tried for the door again, staying silent, but clearly terrified.

"Let me go!" Elsa exclaimed, struggling much more than the other girl. "Ow—let me go! Son of a b—" One of the people held a hand over the girls' mouth, pulling her further into the room.

Anna reached for the door again but was pulled back and unintentionally hit one of the people. She went to apologize but was interrupted when hit hard and knocked down to the floor with a shriek. "I'm sorry! Let me go!"

"Get them gone," Heidi ordered, walking towards and opening a door which led into a dim-lit room.

Anna was pulled back to her feet, this time she gave no struggles or protests, being led to the room. Elsa, however, continued to struggle, not anywhere near the room she was supposed to be in.

"Stop fighting!" Heidi shouted, grabbing Elsa's legs, lifting her off the ground as the other people kept her still and silent. "You can't ever be free! Not until you have control!"

Elsa yelled something that couldn't be understood at the woman, furious. She too was taken into the room, the door being closed and locked behind them.

* * *

><p>It was still day. School had finished not long ago. Rapunzel and Meg had walked alone, heading for the Echolls household. They got there and entered, simply talking about their day at school. Then,<p>

"Hello?" Rapunzel called, closing the door behind her.

Meg looked around, putting her schoolbag on the floor. "Elsa? Anna?" she called. "Anybody?"

Rapunzel went to the phone to check for messages, but found nothing. "Hm. Nobody called," she said, turning back to the redhead.

"So… they left school but obviously didn't come home…?" Meg asked with worry.

Rapunzel paused worriedly then moved to the phone again, "I'll call Jack," she explained, picking up the phone then dialing in the number, "Maybe he saw them…"

* * *

><p>"If you want to get free, you'll have to tell us how we can get free, too," Heidi explained, tying a rope around Elsa's wrist, tying her to a simple wooden chair.<p>

Elsa only glared darkly at the woman, mostly emotionless. She didn't seem in the least bit afraid. Just really pissed.

"Does this girl even talk?" a boy asked, circling Anna, unsure.

Heidi turned around curiously and looked to Anna, slightly tilting her head. "She is awfully quiet, isn't she?"

Anna looked up to Heidi nervously, still silent.

"Watch this," the boy said, pushing his thumbnail into the girls' arm, cutting. Anna winced slightly, tensing her hand, still staying silent. "Hurt her and… get barely any response."

"Hm." Heidi went to walk closer but she was wrapped in Elsa's legs and pulled back.

"You stay away from her," Elsa said firmly, warningly, kicking the woman away again.

Heidi staggered slightly, hitting the wall. She took a moment then regained focus and turned around. "Who is she to you? A sister? Some random relative? A girlfriend?"

"She's just a friend," Elsa answered, quiet and firm. "And you're not gonna touch her."

"Oh, I'm not, am I?" Heidi asked, walking closer. "And what if I do? You can't do anything to help. You can barely move."

Elsa watched the woman with narrowed eyes, planning something. Heidi walked over and gently brushed Anna's bangs back then lifted her chin, looking down into her frightened turquoise eyes, "Well, aren't you just the most precious thing…" Heidi smiled, cupping the girls' cheeks. "With the freckles and the eyes—you've gotta be quite young…. Thirteen?"

"She's fifteen. Let her go," Elsa said sternly.

Heidi went to reply, turning to the girl, but—

"She has no magic. She doesn't know anything about this," Elsa explained quickly, firmly. "So let her go!"

"She has no magic?" Heidi asked, a little surprised. "But she can see magic…?" A slight pause, then, "Well then I certainly cannot let her go… Ever," she said, turning back to the redhead. "Finally. A mortal who can understand us…"

Anna shook her head, struggling again. "Please, I—"

"Oh, sweetie baby, it's okay…" Heidi said, kneeling down, holding Anna's arms still. "Don't panic, darling. You're going to be just fine…"

Anna looked to Elsa who shrugged slightly, still showing no fear. Helpless, Anna looked back to Heidi.

"As for your friend…" Heidi continued, indicating Elsa. "…maybe a little less than fine…"

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Meg asked, hurrying down the stairs.<p>

Rapunzel shook her head, quite worried. "Nobody's seen them since school."

"They're not upstairs," Meg added worriedly. They looked to each other, silent, thinking.

* * *

><p>It was around 4:00pm. The prison was pretty loud, dim-lit, the cells' pretty filthy and disgusting. One of the cells held Alma and Rick. Rick was lying on one of the beds, clearly bored. Alma seemed even more bored, sitting on the other bed, kicking at nothing. Hearing someone coming near, the couple looked up, pausing. "Well, speak of the devil," Alma said with a smirk, standing.<p>

"Funny. Weren't you the one who said that I'd be the one to end up behind bars in adulthood…?" Idun asked, staying a little bit away from the bars of the cell.

"Depends. Right now, you are behind bars to me," Alma replied, hanging off the prison bars. "Wanna set me free?"

"You attacked my daughter," Idun said sternly, anger and frustration clear in her voice and expression.

"Did I now?" Alma asked innocently. "Oh, I don't recall…" she said. "Is she the redhead? Or the orangey haired girl? Ooh, maybe the one with _platinum_ hair…"

"Why'd you say it like that?" Idun asked, stepping closer. "And why on earth would you bring her into your sick world?"

"Oh, right, right, I'm still delusional, aren't I?" Alma thought out loud. "Knew it…" A little pause, then, "So, I bet this means that you did something pretty bad to your kids, eh?"

"I did nothing," Idun said firmly. "What my children and I deal with is none of your business, Alma. Now I want you to listen very closely here," she explained firmly, quiet, now close to the bars. "You are going to keep Anna Christian away from my child. You are not going to bother us again and you are going to find something to make Elsa forget about all of this."

Alma hesitated slightly. "I wasn't aware Anna was that bad…"

"That kid is only trouble," Idun sneered. "And I don't need her near my children. Keep her away."

"What's in it for me?" Alma asked curiously, tempted.

A little pause, then Idun took a breath, "Your freedom."

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna were alone in the room by this point, as the others had left to think and talk over things. Elsa was trying at the ropes around her wrists, almost free.<p>

"Elsa, I'm scared," Anna whispered fearfully, tugging at the ropes around her wrists.

"Mhm," Elsa replied quietly, focused more on the ropes. She got one of them off and sighed with relief, quickly untying the other one, freeing herself. She quickly stood and ran to the window, opening the curtains.

"Help," Anna said quietly, voice a little squeak.

Elsa pulled at the lock on the window—which was also barred over. "Hm…" She turned and looked around, soon remembering about the redhead. "Oh, right…" she hurried over and started quickly untying the ropes.

Anna stayed still, patient, not panicked. Once the ropes were off, Elsa moved away again, heading back for the window. Anna stood and started searching for something to help open the window, but didn't know what to look for.

"Get a key," Elsa quickly said, pulling at the lock again.

Anna paused. What was a 'key'? She simply nodded and continued searching, looking through a few drawers. She picked up a key and eyed it over with confusion then simply put it back down, looking through the other drawers.

Elsa grabbed the bars firmly and focused, the bars soon frosting over. Then icing over. Elsa gave a tiny smile. She got more control of this gift/curse as the days went on.

Anna hurried back over then gently tapped on Elsa's shoulder to get her attention. The blonde turned around and looked to the redheads' hands. Anna held a hammer in one hand and two keys in the other, unsure if the items would help at all.

"Good job, girly," Elsa said with hidden gratefulness, taking the items. She turned to the window and reached out, putting the key into the lock. She tried it, not succeeding. Elsa quickly tossed that key aside and tried the other, turning it, unlocking the window. "Oh, thank gosh," she said under her breath, relieved.

Anna stepped back slightly as Elsa lifted the window open and looked out. They were on the third story of the building. "Great. Okay, um… Who's going first?" Elsa asked, stepping back slightly.

Anna moved closer and looked out, eyes slightly widening. She looked to Elsa and shook her head. No way was she going out that window…

Elsa gently moved the redhead aside then held the hammer and swung at the bars, shattering the ice in which the metal had been transformed into. After destroying the ice bars, Elsa tossed the hammer aside then climbed up into the window sill.

"Whoa—no, we can't go out there!" Anna quickly said, taking Elsa's arm worriedly. "Won't it hurt?"

Elsa shrugged slightly, not quite aware of the dangers of heights. "Guess we'll find out," she answered, taking her arm back. "And if you wanna get free, I'd suggest you follow," she added, sliding slightly then hopping out the window.

Anna shrieked slightly and went to look but paused, looking to the door instead. Someone was unlocking it. The second the door opened, Anna quickly climbed into the window sill as well, struggling slightly.

"Hey!" Heidi exclaimed, running over.

Anna quickly jumped out of the window just as Heidi reached for her, missing by less than an inch. Anna unintentionally let out a scream, scaring herself by the loud noise. She saw the ground and so put her arms out nervously, soon landing and rolling, screaming again.

Elsa hurried over, "Are you okay?" she quickly asked, unsure.

Anna shook her head, holding her arm once again. "Ow—ow, it hurts! Pain…"

"Shh, come on," Elsa quickly said, pulling the girl to her feet. "We have to go!" she took Anna's other arm then started pulling her along, the both of them soon running.

XXXX

Standing up in the window, Heidi watched the girls run off. But she didn't seem upset. Instead, she simply smiled, gently running her hands along the window sill.

* * *

><p>"Where do we go?" Anna quickly asked, looking around worriedly.<p>

Elsa also looked, not sure. She started off again, leading Anna around. And of course Anna followed, not daring to question the older, stronger girls' actions.

"Elizabeth, get away from her!"

Elsa and Anna gasped, startled. They both turned around, pausing as Idun quickly hurried to them and pulled Elsa away from the petite redhead. "You stay away from my child," Idun said sternly.

Anna tilted her head with confusion. Did she do something wrong?

"Mom, stop being so ridiculous," Elsa said quickly. "She isn't dangerous—there's someone else after us! She has magic and she—"

"Magic?" Idun asked with anger, looking to the teen. "You're back to _that _delusion again?!"

"Delusion? No! Mom, I—"

"It's her, isn't it?!" Idun exclaimed, indicating Anna. "She's made you believe it again—oh, Elsa, honey, you know there's no such thing as magic!"

"Mom, stop—"

Idun held Elsa's arms, trying to lead her away. Anna only watched with confusion, unsure. "It's all in your head," Idun insisted. "It's not real. There's no magic—"

"Mom, get off!"

"You're delusional again! She's poisoned your mind!"

"STOP IT!" Elsa shouted, pushing the woman away. "It's not a delusion, mom! It's all real!" she exclaimed. Just as quickly, she turned and grabbed Anna's hand again, taking off, taking the redhead with.

Idun watched them go furiously, thinking hard. She paused, expression changing in an instant. She looked up, eyes widening slightly on sight of the snow falling from the sky.

XXX

"Stop—wait," Anna quickly said, also noticing the snow.

Elsa stopped and turned to the redhead, "What?" she asked, then also paused at the sight. "Whoa…"

They both looked around, stunned. Snow. In midsummer…

* * *

><p>Heidi made her way through the alleyway near the institution. She was now wearing a blue and white, ice woven dress, a little icy tiara set upon her head, platinum hair down, long and curly. She smiled and held her hands out to catch the falling snowflakes, and just as easily, she made them duplicate.<p>

The snow grew thicker, snowflakes bigger, the world already starting to turn white.

Heidi walked out of the alleyway and stepped around the corner, stopping and smiling more. "Oh, Elsa," she sing-songed quietly, watching the girl who was about fifty feet away. Heidi smirked then held her hand up, "icy you…" she whispered, gently blowing on the palm of her hand. White and blue magical snowflakes started off, heading gracefully for the teens.

* * *

><p><strong>Things in life are getting better. Like, so much better... <strong>

**Thank you all so much for your amazing support! You make everything better! **

**Hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to review, and I will see you all soon! :D :D **

**-Auna**


	16. Sister Ice

**We're back to uploading a chapter every other day! Let me know how you feel about that, please! **

**Continuing from last chapter. Rating is still T. You are all amazing and I cannot believe how popular this story is getting... I mean, sure there are hundreds of people following it, but the ninety-ish people that are-wow. Thank you so so much! **

**Hope you enjoy and please review! :D **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

><p>Heidi walked out of the alleyway and stepped around the corner, stopping and smiling more. "Oh, Elsa," she sing-songed quietly, watching the girl who was about fifty feet away. Heidi smirked then held her hand up, "icy you…" she whispered, gently blowing on the palm of her hand. White and blue magical snowflakes started off, heading gracefully for the teens.<p>

The magical snowflakes moved closer together, twirling up, forming into a ball of icy magic, picking up speed.

"Who would do this?" Anna asked quietly, catching a few of the snowflakes.

Elsa slightly shook her head, not knowing. "We shouldn't be out here. It could be dangerous," she said quickly, looking around for somewhere to go. But a lot of the shops were closed.

Anna gave a little smile, playing with the snowflakes. She turned around to catch a bigger one and paused on sight of the icy ball of magic. Confused, she slightly tilted her head and very gently put her hand out, pointing at it, curious.

Elsa got her phone and started off, "C'mon, red. We've gotta get inside."

But Anna didn't seem to hear, too distracted by the magic which stopped moving about two feet away from her. Curious, the redhead stepped forward, reaching out to the magic, not quite knowing what it was. It could've just been a weird snowflake. She didn't know.

The magic broke again, becoming a bunch of little magical snowflakes. Anna giggled slightly as they surrounded her, tickling. "Elsa—what are these things?" she asked with a little laugh, gently swatting at the snowflakes.

But no answer came from Elsa. Anna paused and turned around, "Elsa?" she asked, not seeing the girl anywhere. Her smile quickly faded, growing nervous. "Oh no…" _I lost Elsa!_ She thought nervously. _What am I gonna do?! Find her!_ "Elsa!" Anna called, quickly starting in the direction she thought Elsa would've gone in.

The snowflakes followed the redhead, not swarming like they were before.

"Elsa!" Anna called again, voice trying to break. _No, work! Work, I need you!_ She thought desperately. But due to years of not talking, her voice didn't cooperate when it came to talking loudly, calling, singing, ect… It even hurt to talk, most of the time.

"Anna!"

Anna gasped and turned around, "Elsa!" she called, running over. "You just wandered off! I didn't know where you had went!"

"I didn't wander off. _You _didn't follow," Elsa replied, pulling the girl out of the road.

Anna paused at that, nervous. "I'm sorry. I didn't—I'm sorry! I'll follow next time."

Elsa nodded slightly, "Sure. Okay… Whatever." She looked back to her phone, but had no service due to the sudden snowstorm.

The magical snowflakes were close by, dancing around, forming up again. Anna looked to the magic and tilted her head again. Could snow actually follow people? Well, of course it could. This snow was following her, so obviously that means all snow follows. "Elsa, what is that?" Anna asked again, pointing to the magic.

"Not now," Elsa said, turning away, trying to get service on her phone.

Anna went to ask again, but wasn't sure if that was a good idea. The magic started forming together again, aiming at its target. Anna nervously and gently tugged on the sleeve of Elsa's blue shirt, "Elsa—"

"Quiet!" Elsa snapped quietly, taking her arm back, trying to focus.

Anna winced slightly and quickly took her hands back, not wanting to get in trouble. She looked to the magic which had by this point formed together and started flying towards its target. Anna quickly looked to where the magic was heading and gasped slightly, "No!"

Elsa turned around at the sudden outburst, only to have Anna push her backwards. "Anna!" Elsa shrieked, staggering slightly, accidentally slipping on the ice then falling.

Instead of hitting Elsa, the icy magic hit Anna, knocking her into the wall of the building then down to the ice and snow covered sidewalk.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed again, quickly crawling over. She rolled the girl over nervously and paused as a single streak of the girls' hair turned white. "A-Anna…?" Elsa asked, voice tiny, confused and worried.

On the other side of the road stood Heidi, watching with a little smile. "Good enough."

* * *

><p>"I heard your sister was free once again."<p>

Back in the prison again, Idun was seated outside of the cell which still held Alma and Rick. Alma was seated on the floor next to the bars, simply having a conversation with Idun as Rick kept to himself.

Alma nodded slightly. "Wonder who freed her," she thought aloud.

"My daughter," Idun said, a little ticked off. "And your daughter. They've been… working together quite a bit lately. You have to make it stop."

"Oh, I would but it's really hard to control things outside of this cage," Alma replied. "If you set me free, I'll make extra sure to keep the freckled redhead away from your bitchy teenager."

Idun nodded then stood, walking to the cell. She looked down both halls, not seeing any guards, as the last guard had gone for lunch a few minutes ago. "I'll free you. Then you will take Miss Christian and you will not return. Deal?"

"Deal," Alma agreed, standing.

Idun crouched down and put two lock picks into the lock, soon easily unlocking it. She rose then pulled the cell door open.

Alma casually stepped out, free. "Don't worry, Idun. I'll get Anna and I'll leave. You'll never see or hear from us again…"

"Better not," Idun replied, starting out.

Alma took a deep breath and smirked. She turned and gestured, "Let's go, hubby. We've got a child to abduct again," she said with determination, starting off down the hall.

Rick smirked and stood, leaving the cell then following. "We better run," he added, looking to the cameras.

"Oh, my sweet boy…" Alma replied, amused, turning around. "Why would we run…?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders. She winked and they both disappeared out of thin air. Gone.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Elsa called, entering the house, Anna following close.<p>

"Elsa!"  
>"Anna!"<p>

Meg and Rapunzel quickly ran over to the girls. "Where have you been?"

"We were so worried!"

"Sorry, we got caught up," Elsa replied, taking her jacket off. "Any news?"

"News on what?" Meg asked, following the girl into the kitchen.

Elsa paused. _Did we tell them about Heidi?_ She thought. "Never mind," she shrugged, opening the refrigerator.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel asked Anna with concern, running her hand over the white streak.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Anna answered quietly, also taking her jacket off. But she paused then put it back on again, chilly.

"May I ask why it's snowing?" Rapunzel asked in general, pulling Anna close, noticing her slight shivering.

"There's some woman with icy magic," Elsa answered. "We're only guessing she caused this storm…"

"What happened to Anna?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa shrugged a bit. "Dunno. Something hit her, knocked her over, gave her that lovely streak—probably nothing serious, though…"

"Your sympathy for others is astounding," Meg said with sarcasm, slightly shaking her head at the girl.

"She's walking, she's not bleeding, she's got all four limbs—she's fine," Elsa determined, heading for the stairs. "Lemme know what you find out."

Meg rolled her eyes then walked back over to the younger teens. "Anna, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Anna answered surely. "That stuff outside is cold, though…"

"The snow?" Meg asked, indicating the white flakes outside.

"Is that what it's called?" Anna asked, unsure.

Meg nodded slightly. "You… don't know what snow is…?" she asked with slight hesitance. But Anna simply shook her head, honestly not knowing. "What about… summertime? The sun? Snow? Fall? Leaves? _Water?!_" Meg asked, shocked.

"No, sort of, now I know, no, maybe, yes," Anna answered.

Meg simply stared at her with shock. "Girl, how often did you leave that prison house?! Didn't they teach you anything?"

"I left when I was told to," Anna answered. "And… I taught myself whatever I could. Elsa tried to teach me this weird thing called 'math' but it made little to no sense…"

Meg barely nodded, feeling quite terrible for the girl. "Alright… We'll have to teach you what we can, then… Wait, don't you have any parents?"

Anna quickly shook her head, stepping back slightly and looking away. "No. No parents… Alma isn't my mother—she's a monster. Rick is… he might be my father, but I-I-I don't know. My birth mother is dead," she explained quickly, shaking again.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Rapunzel said gently, pulling the girl closer.

"Sorry," Meg quickly said, a little nervous. "Sometimes I say things and ask things without thinking and I—I'm sorry…"

Anna paused at that and looked up to the elder redhead with surprise and confusion. "Y-You're _sorry_…?"

Meg nodded. "I have no filter…"

Anna tilted her head at that, "No filter for what? What's a filter…?"

Meg smiled slightly and shook her head. The girl was so innocent. "It's… I-It's nothing. we'll let Elsa teach you that…" Meg answered, tucking the girls' hair behind her ear.

Anna smiled at the gentle touch then paused again, confused. "I don't think Elsa likes me…" she said honestly, not too sure.

"What? Oh, of course Elsa likes you," Rapunzel replied surely.

"Elsa also had a weird childhood…" Meg reminded. "So, like you, she doesn't know how to deal with people. And not many people treated her very nicely, which is why she's not really sympathetic… We're teaching her, we can teach you too."

"You'd do that?" Anna asked quietly.

"Of course," Rapunzel answered.

"That's what we're here for," Meg agreed, pulling both the youngsters close.

Anna smiled, sinking into the hugs. The gentle, warm touch was nice and not something she was used to. At all…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback… <em>**

A young girl and her mother walked through the shopping mall, holding hands to stay close. The little girl had long brown hair that was back in a tight French braid.

"Mama, can I get this please?" the little girl asked, hurrying over to a fancy, adorable dress fit for a child of her age. She was about eight years old. She looked up to her mother with big blue-green eyes, only a few freckles across her nose.

"Not today, my flower," the woman answered, gently taking the girls' hand again.

The little girl put her head down then started off with the woman again, disappointed.

"There, see that group of girls?" the woman asked, pointing to a little group of young girls playing in the play area.

The play area was in the center of the mall. It had a ball pit, a few slides, a little theatre—it was the perfect little place for children to stay while parents shopped.

"But mom, there're only girls there," the youngster replied. "I want some guy friends…"

"You're too young to play with the men, darling," the woman sighed, leading the child to the play section. "You play with the girls, then I'll pick you up in about an hour. Alright?"

"Yes, mother," the girl replied quietly.

XXX

The young girl had been stuck in the play area with the other children for nearly thirty minutes. She had had the balls thrown at her, pushed out of the theatre area, pushed down the slide—the children were nasty.

Alone, the brunette climbed under the play equipment into the darkness and sat down, curling up. She picked up a little piece of chalk and started drawing a simple flower on the wall, eyes misty with tears.

"What're you doing down here…?"

The little girl looked over and dropped the chalk, curling up again. "They're being mean…"

Another young girl with red-tinted blonde hair crawled over then sat on her knees and nodded slightly. "They're always nasty to newcomers."

"Were they mean to you too?" the girl asked curiously, quiet.

The blonde nodded and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "They're pretty nasty…" Then, "But you seem okay."

"I'm not good with friends…" the brunette quickly added quietly.

"Me either," the blonde shrugged. "Guess we'll be pretty good together then, right?"

The brunette smiled at that and looked into the blonde's hazel-brown eyes, curious. "you seem really nice," she said unconsciously.

"Thank you," the blonde replied. "I'm Alma."

The brunette smiled again and took the girls' hand, "I'm Idun."

They smiled to each other. Alma then gave a little gasp and picked up a little container of chalk, "Wanna draw?"

"Please!" Idun answered, sitting up onto her knees, tears gone. The girls chose their chalk pieces and started drawing the most magnificent thing they could manage.

* * *

><p>It was a little while later. Idun and Alma had finished their drawing then climbed out from under the equipment to be greeted by their mothers.<p>

"Told you you'd make a friend," the woman smiled, taking Idun's hand.

"Bye, Alma!" Idun smiled, waving goodbye.

"Bye, Idun!" Alma smiled back, also waving.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present time… <em>**

Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Meg were in the library, looking through the out-of-bounds books. The ones that weren't for public eye. The librarian—a young girl wearing a blue dress, brown hair up in a bun—stood behind the desk, looking through some papers.

"Hey, Belle, what book is this?" Rapunzel asked, walking over.

The brunette looked up then slightly tilted her head, holding a hand out from the book. "Let me see?"

Rapunzel handed the book to the girl. Belle opened the book and scanned it with her eyes before scanning the tag, looking up information on the book. "Nothing special," Belle answered, handing the book back. "Just focuses on non-special religion. Nothing magical about it."

"'Kay, thanks," Rapunzel replied, turning and heading back for the books. She walked down one of the isles, passing Elsa and Anna, who were at the back of the library organizing a few things.

"Can you pass me that book, please?" Elsa asked, reaching down. She was standing up on the ladder, putting books on the top shelf.

Anna was sitting below, cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by books. She got the one Elsa requested and handed it up.

"Thank you," Elsa said, turning and putting the book away. "There. Done…" she sighed. Finally…

Anna climbed up to her feet and held the ladder as Elsa started down. "Careful! Watch—"

Elsa looked down, missing one of the bars. She let out a shriek and fell, Anna catching the girl. They both fell to the floor, Elsa landing on top. Anna was quickly wide eyed and Elsa braced herself up, blushing slightly. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Anna replied softly, eyes closed.

Elsa slightly tilted her head, only now noticing just how many freckles the girl really had. With hesitance, Anna opened one eye and looked up to the girl. Why hadn't Elsa moved? "Sorry…" Elsa repeated softly.

"I-It's okay…" Anna repeated just as quietly. Unsure, she looked to Elsa's eyes then lips, unintentionally glancing down to her partially revealed dress. Anna quickly covered her eyes, "Your shirt is down…"

"Oh, is it?" Elsa asked, slightly looking. "Oops…" She smiled slightly, seeing the blush on the younger girls' cheeks.

"Everything okay?"

Elsa quickly sat up, Anna doing the same and they moved a few feet away from each other, Elsa standing. "Everything's fine," Elsa quickly said. "I fell. Anna saved me…"

Rapunzel nodded slightly, simply staring, a little amused. "I can see that."

Anna put her head down, arms around her head. Elsa slightly bit her lip and of course Rapunzel noticed.

"Elsie, a word please," Rapunzel said, taking the girls' arm and starting her away. Elsa hesitated but followed, soon in another empty isle. "What was that?" Rapunzel asked.

"I fell," Elsa shrugged. "It was an accident…"

"C'mon, Els, don't corner her like that…" Rapunzel replied gently.

Elsa slightly put her head down, crossing her arms. "How else do I get her attention?"

"Wait, do you… Do you like her?" Rapunzel asked with slight hesitance.

"What?! No!" Elsa quickly answered, a little louder than she anticipated. "No way! She's a girl, I'm a girl—it's wrong!"

Rapunzel slightly nodded, a little smirk on her lips. "Mhm."

"We're just friends," Elsa finished breathlessly.

"Alright, I believe you," Rapunzel shrugged. "Just... be nice to her. Maybe she'll like you too," she added, heading off.

Elsa slightly narrowed her eyes, now unsure. If somebody knew how she felt, things could get way out of hand.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for knocking you down earlier…"<p>

"Oh, it's okay," Anna said honestly. "As long as you didn't get hurt..."

_Depends on what kind of 'hurt' we're talking about…_ Elsa thought. She and Anna were heading back for Elsa's house after having finished at the library. "So, are you spending the night again?"

Anna paused at that. _I thought we lived in the same house…_ she thought with little confusion. "Um… I-If you don't mind," she answered, unsure.

"Don't mind at all," Elsa assured, stepping up onto the front step, putting the key in the lock. She pushed the door open then the girls stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>The snow outside had been falling from the sky for a couple of days now, non-stop. There was a good thee feet of snow covering the entire world. Even covering the hottest places… This was of course all over the news. It was everywhere. The people were freaked and spreading rumors about an ice age. Elsa, Anna and the others didn't think much of this, as they were all too distracted by other things.<p>

Walking down the street was Heidi, still all icy, clearly enjoying the lovely winter weather she cursed onto the world.

"Well, hello, sister."

Heidi stopped and smiled more, turning around. "Long time no see."

"Oh, c'mon. How 'bout a hug for your baby sis?" Alma asked, stepping forward.

"You know I don't like hugging," Heidi replied regally. "I don't like the idea of 'human contact' at all, to be honest."

"Oh, I know you don't," Alma said with a little laugh. "Never have, probably never will." Then, "Anyway, I had a question for you."

"Do ask," Heidi said curiously.

Alma stepped forward a few steps and held up a picture of a very young Anna, before all the bruises and scars ruined her identity. "This girl. Did you take care of her?"

Heidi slightly tilted her head then took a little mirror out of her pocket, looking at it. "Now, funny you should ask," she smiled. She looked up to the girl with the smile, "It's just about that time."

* * *

><p>"Sleepovers cost a lot of popcorn and pop and dishes and time…" Elsa sighed, walking into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of Orange Crush Soda.<p>

Anna smiled and took one of the cans, Elsa sitting next to her. "Thank you."

"No problemo," Elsa replied, putting the bowl aside then turning on the television. "So, plans for tomorrow?"

Anna shrugged a bit. "What do you usually do?" she asked curiously, still quiet.

"School," Elsa answered dully. Then with more perkiness, "But tomorrow is the weekend! So no school," she added with relief. "We could go ice skating!" she suggested.

"Ice skating?" Anna asked with confusion, taking a little sip of the soda.

"Yeah! Wait, you've never been ice skating?" Elsa asked, shocked.

Anna slightly shook her head, not knowing what the activity was.

Elsa put her hand over her heart in mock pain. "My goodness, Miss Anna-Grace, you have a lot to learn in this world."

Anna gave a little laugh at Elsa's goofiness, entertained. Elsa smiled then sat back slightly, thinking about tomorrow. "Can you please turn the lights off?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded then put her drink aside, standing and heading for the lights. She went to turn them off but paused, unlocking the front door instead then opening it. A blast of cold air and a few snowflakes blew in. Anna shivered and crossed her arms, eyes slightly widening at all the snow. "Whoa…"

"What?" Elsa asked curiously, walking over. "Whoa…" she said, just as shocked, staring outside at the weather.

Anna gently and slowly reached out, the snowflakes landing on her hand then melting away. She smiled slightly and caught a few more. Suddenly, the smile disappeared and Anna shivered, another streak of her hair going white as she collapsed to the floor.

Elsa shrieked and jumped back, startled and caught off guard. "Anna?" she asked, unsure, hurrying over and kneeling down.

Anna curled up slightly, shivering. "S-So cold…"

Elsa quickly pulled the girl inside then kicked the door closed, "Come on," she said breathlessly, trying to get the girl up onto her feet.

Anna shivered again, slipping out of Elsa's grasp, falling onto her back on the floor. Elsa quickly knelt down, panicked. "Anna?! Anna—wake up!" Elsa exclaimed, shaking the girl. "Anna, wake up! Wake up!"

The redhead made no response, eyes closed, pale, lips a pale pink, a large streak of her orangey hair white.

"Anna! Wake up! Anna!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update soon! Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to review ;) :D They really do make me happy! <strong>

**Time to go back on the couch and cuddle up in my Olaf blanket with a mug of hot chocolate and hopefully get over this cold soon . Oh, I hate being sick xD **

**-Auna**


	17. Darling Ice

**I almost didn't get this chapter up before midnight. But it's 11:01pm! For me, anyways... **

**The next chapter may not be up 'til the 30th (Sunday). That's only a maybe... I'll try to get it up Saturday, but I have plans with my bff. :P Sorry, guys. Gotta have a life! xD **

**Hope this chapter is good! Review to let me know! Thanks, all! :D **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

><p>Anna gently and slowly reached out, the snowflakes landing on her hand then melting away. She smiled slightly and caught a few more. Suddenly, the smile disappeared and Anna shivered, another streak of her hair going white as she collapsed to the floor.<p>

Elsa shrieked and jumped back, startled and caught off guard. "Anna?" she asked, unsure, hurrying over and kneeling down.

Anna curled up slightly, shivering. "S-So cold…"

Elsa quickly pulled the girl inside then kicked the door closed, "Come on," she said breathlessly, trying to get the girl up onto her feet.

Anna shivered again, slipping out of Elsa's grasp, falling onto her back on the floor. Elsa quickly knelt down, panicked. "Anna?! Anna—wake up!" Elsa exclaimed, shaking the girl. "Anna, wake up! Wake up!"

The redhead made no response, eyes closed, pale, lips a pale pink, a large streak of her orangey hair white.

"Anna! Wake up! Anna!"

Panicked, Elsa quickly got up and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing the phone and dialing in Rapunzel's phone number. With a shaky hand, she held the phone up to her ear, tears of fear and worry in her eyes. "Rapunzel! Come here—now! A-At my house! I don't know—Anna just collapsed! She's so cold; she's not moving—Hurry!"

Anna whimpered slightly, barely moving onto her side. Elsa gasped and hurried over, unintentionally dropping the phone but honestly not caring. "Anna!" the blonde dropped to her knees and put her hands on the redhead's arms, terrified. "Anna! Are you okay?!"

"So cold…" Anna repeated with slight confusion. She didn't quite understand what was going on at all. Why was she so cold and why couldn't she move?

"Cold," Elsa whispered, thinking. She quickly hurried over to the couch and moved the pillows aside, getting a few blankets. Just as quickly, she ran back to Anna and picked her up as best she could, dragging the girl to the couch then getting her up and covering her with the blankets. "Warm?"

Anna nodded slightly, curling up more, shivering. In her panic, Elsa barely noticed the white in Anna's hair, more concerned about the youngsters' health. "E-Elsa, w-w-what's wrong with m-me?" Anna asked nervously.

"I don't know," Elsa quickly answered, just as nervous. "Rapunzel's coming! I-I hope… She might know what to do, just s-stay here, okay? Don't move."

Anna nodded again and Elsa stood, hurrying back for the phone, picking it up. "Rapunzel?" she asked into the phone. But she got no answer. Elsa hung the phone up and tossed it onto the counter, turning back to the girl on the couch nervously. _Be okay, Anna…_

* * *

><p>Alma stepped forward a few steps and held up a picture of a very young Anna, before all the bruises and scars ruined her identity. "This girl. Did you take care of her?"<p>

Heidi slightly tilted her head then took a little mirror out of her pocket, looking at it. "Now, funny you should ask," she smiled. She looked up to the girl with the smile, "It's just about that time."

Alma slightly stepped closer. "That time for what? You didn't kill her, did you?"

"No, of course not," Heidi answered. "It's just a little icy curse. She'll be pure ice in at least three days. Depends on how warm she's kept… Put her in this lovely weather," she indicated the snow, "and she'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Remove the curse," Alma said patiently, casual.

Heidi stopped, caught off guard. She raised her brows and looked to her sister with shock. "Remove the curse? Why ever would I do that?"

"Don't make her suffer. She shouldn't freeze to death," Alma answered, arms crossed.

A pause then Heidi laughed. "Don't make her suffer?" she asked with laughter. "Darling, you tortured and abused her for her entire fifteen years of life! And now you don't want her to suffer?" she asked. She was completely hysterical by that. "You hate the child more than anything in this world!"

"There's a difference between getting hit to death and freezing to death," Alma replied.

"No there isn't," Heidi said, laughter fading off, amused smile not disappearing. "Darling, her freezing to death would be much less painful than what you put her through. Worst comes to worst, she'll go to sleep and never wake up. If _you_ were her cause of death, it'd be hospital bills, blood and tears! She'd suffer for ages as you tortured her before you finally decided to pull the trigger!"

"I love her."

"Bullshit. You can't love anything. If you loved her, you wouldn't have tortured her and deserted her and yell at her and enslaved her! You would've proved you loved her."

Alma looked down to the snow, seeming guilty and angry. Her emotions were quite mixed, internally and externally.

"I will not undo this curse until you prove to her that you love her. Before it's too late," Heidi said sternly.

"So this is a lesson for me?" Alma asked, looking up again. "If I don't do what you want, you're going to kill her?"

Heidi simply nodded. "Indeed."

"That's insanity!" Alma nearly exclaimed. "You can't kill her!"

"Why, would you rather kill her?" Heidi asked.

Alma hesitated, then, "No. No, I'm not going to kill her."

"Don't want any more prison time, eh?" Heidi asked, smile completely gone, now suspiciously circling the girl. "You'd really kill your own daughter?"

"Step-daughter," Alma corrected.

"Don't correct me. Would you seriously murder your own step-daughter?" Heidi asked sternly.

"Depends," Alma answered quietly, tightening her arms in the cross across her chest. "If she drove me too it—"

"Ah, but you see, she can't drive you to anything. She can't make you do anything, or force you, or do anything but be the child she is," Heidi explained, still circling her sister. "She's only fifteen, darling. She's gonna act up, she's gonna try new things and misbehave and push your buttons. And how you deal with that is abuse and torture? I think _you're_ the one with problems, honestly."

"What else am I supposed to do with her?" Alma asked sternly. "Hug her and tell her it's going to be okay? It isn't ever going to be okay. I don't love her."

Heidi stopped at that and turned to the girl, tilting her head. "You don't love your own step-daughter…?"

"Of course I don't," Alma answered. "No love, no like—I couldn't care less if you made her freeze to death."

"Then why do you—" Heidi stopped again, slight horror in her eyes. "Oh… Oh, oh my…" she said quietly, shocked. She put her hands on Alma's cheeks, looking into her eyes with worry. "Oh, my dear sister… you've gone mad! The only reason why you're keeping that child around is so that you have someone to lash out on when you get to the end of your rope!"

Alma took her face back, shoving the girl away. "That is ridiculous and insane."

Heidi shook her head, "No, no, it really isn't… It's the full on truth, isn't it? You're only keeping her to let your rage out on!" she said, genuinely worried. "I was wrong. You can never love her. You can never love anything," she said quietly, voice a little shaky.

Alma only smiled slightly, not arguing.

Heidi quickly clapped her hands once, lifting the curse off the redhead. "I hope for her sake you don't find her. You and I know exactly what it's like to be raised the way she was, and you don't feel any emotion for her? You should've learned! You don't hit children! Ever! No matter what they do wrong!"

"She deserved it—"

"You started hitting her the day she was born! It only got worse!"

"She wouldn't stop crying—!"

"She was a _baby_! She had just come into this world! Her first chance at a good life, her first chance at everything and you destroyed that!"

"Well, I can't take it back now, can I!"

Heidi silenced, clearly furious. "I hope you burn," she said slowly and darkly, walking past the girl then heading off.

Alma's expression softened after a moment and she smiled, looking back to the photo of a very young Anna. "Probably will…"

* * *

><p>Wrapped up in a bunch of blankets on the couch, Anna was partially sitting up, sound asleep. She still had the white in her hair, but wasn't shivering anymore. She also didn't seem stressful or scared, but peaceful and simply sleeping. But that didn't last long. Hearing loud footsteps of someone running upstairs, the redhead slightly opened her eyes, squinting tiredly at the light. She smiled slightly, looking to the stairs.<p>

Elsa was hopping down the steps like a little girl, one hand on the frosty railing. "And step," she finished quietly, hopping onto the floor. She took a few proud steps and looked up, stopping dead in her tracks like a statue, little blush of embarrassment rushing to her cheeks. "You're awake…"

Anna nodded slightly, the smile not going away.

"I-I was just—"

"Being goofy…?" Anna asked softly, amused, sitting up a bit more.

Elsa went to make a remark on that, but didn't, instead pausing. "You're… not cold?"

Anna also paused, only now realizing. She pushed the blankets away and soon smiled, letting out a single laugh of relief. "I'm okay!"

Elsa gave an elated smile and hurried over, dropping to her knees next to the couch. "You're okay!"

"But… wait, how—why am I okay?" Anna asked with confusion, still grateful.

Elsa went to answer but stopped, honestly not knowing. "Should we look into this…?" she asked with hesitance, unsure.

Anna nodded then sat up more. She put her hands on the arm and back of the couch and pushed to get herself up, but gasped and fell back in pain, holding her arm again. Elsa instantly grew concerned, "What's wrong?"

"It hurts…" Anna answered quietly, looking to her arm. It had hurt for a while, actually. She had mentioned it a few times and Elsa had suggested a doctor but they got too caught up in the mess of their lives and genuinely forgot.

"Should we go to the doctor?" Elsa suggested again. She only asked because she didn't want to force the girl to go somewhere she didn't want to go. And Anna shook her head, "No… No doctor. Not needed."

Elsa hesitated slightly but nodded. "Alright. Let me know if it gets worse…" They could agree on that.

* * *

><p>Alma was sitting on the couch in the living room of her house. She was leaning back, one arm casually on the arm of the couch, the other on the back. She had her left leg crossed over her right, and a cigarette placed between her fingers on her left hand. She casually and subtly blew the white smoke out of her mouth, watching out the window at the house across the street. The Echolls household.<p>

"Smoking kills, y'know."

Alma took in a frustrated breath then forcefully turned her head and looked to the owner of the voice. "Ever heard of knocking?"

Idun gave a half; weak shrug then closed the door, entering the house more. She looked around, not seeming the least bit concerned about the markings on the walls. "We made a deal, Alma. I set you free; you get that thing out of my house and away from my daughter."

Alma barely nodded once then took another puff on the cig, blowing the smoke out through her nose. "I'm working on it."

"No, you're not."

"What a childish thing to argue…"

"Get it out of my house. Now."

Alma paused then let out a mix of snorting and laughter, sitting up. "Look, girly. We're not best friends anymore. You can't just barge into my house and order me around! I'll get to the kid when I can."

"Well, that better be soon. Or I'll bring her back here myself," Idun replied with a little shrug, turning and starting up the stairs to the second story.

"'Scuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Alma asked, not fond of the boldness.

"I've never been in this house," Idun answered, soon out of sight.

Alma rolled her eyes and sat back, putting the cig between her lips once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

Idun and her mother were walking through the shopping mall again, but this time Idun was taking lead, excited to get to the play area, hoping Alma would be there. "Come on, mom! Hurry up before she leaves!"

"I'm coming, darling, I'm coming!" the woman replied happily, following the girl through the mall.

Once the play area was insight, Idun released her mothers' hand and took off. She once again had her long brown hair in a French braid, wearing jeans and a purple winter jacket that hid her purple long sleeved shirt underneath. "Alma!"

The blonde spun around and smiled grandly, "Idun!"

The girls quickly ran to each other, grasping each other in a big hug.

"I'll pick her up same time," Idun's mother said with a smile to the worker. The woman nodded then Idun's mother headed off.

The children quickly ran into the play area.

X

Climbing under the equipment, they found their drawings of chalk to still be there. They drawings ranged from simple little doodles to massive drawings of playgrounds and school parks and public parks—tons of different places, all with the same addition of two young girls, a blonde and a brunette, holding hands in every drawing, smiles on their faces.

Idun and Alma joined hands and smiled to each other. "Best friends forever."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present time… <em>**

Idun came back down the stairs, catching Alma's attention. "Find anything up there?" Alma asked.

"Nothing interesting," Idun answered. "I'll leave you alone. But you get that thing out of my house right away."

"Oh of course, Madame," Alma replied, annoyed. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"I'm not the one who constantly walks into doors," Idun said quietly, opening the door and heading out.

Alma narrowed her eyes, crumbling the cigarette between her fingers. _Nasty bitch. _

* * *

><p>"This one?"<p>

Anna looked up and tilted her head, thinking. "Mm…. Nah. Too blue."

"That's the idea," Elsa sighed, lowering the blue top.

"Too short…?" Anna tried.

"It's a crop top," Elsa said flatly.

"A crop top…?" Anna asked with confusion. "What is a crop top…?"

"It's—It's like a belly top, I guess," Elsa answered, not sure how to explain.

"A belly top?" Anna asked with worry. "How do they get a belly onto the top?"

Elsa managed to hide all smiles and laughter, "They don't," she answered normally. "It—because it's short, it shows your belly. So they call it a Belly Top."

Anna sighed with relief, "Thank goodness…"

Elsa giggled slightly then put the top back onto the hanger then rack, moving off to the jeans. "Ooh… skinnies."

Anna stayed with the Wal-Mart shopping cart which was currently filled with clothes and food and other things they needed. She looked down at all the items, wondering how they were supposed to get these home. She looked up again and Elsa hadn't returned. In fact, Elsa was out of sight.

Anna sighed slightly and put her arms on the cart handle, resting her head down, a little tired. Curious, she looked around more, soon spotting something quite unfamiliar. And with the curiosity taking charge, she grabbed the handle of the cart and followed her line of sight. Once there, she stepped away from the cart and looked to the strange things, unsure.

"May I help you with something?"

Anna looked up, finding a nice looking young staff lady. "Oh, no thank you, miss."

"Alright. Just let me know if you need any help," the woman said with a smile.

Anna returned the smile and nodded once then the woman headed off. Anna looked back to the weird top-like things, confused.

"Something caught your eye?" Elsa asked, walking over.

Anna shrugged slightly. "What the heck is this thing?" she asked, picking up the article of clothing.

Elsa looked and paused, instantly getting that expression that she didn't want to explain this. "I-it's… It's just—it's handy. If you're a girl. And… grown up. But it's not—I mean it is quite important and—"

"Do you have one?" Anna asked, looking to the girl. She paused. "What's wrong? I-Is it too hot? Should we leave?"

Elsa shook her head, unzipping her jacket. "Nope, just—yes, I have one. Actually quite a few… Maybe we should—"

"What is it for?" Anna asked curiously, looking back to the item. "Is this a belly top? It's so little…"

Elsa closed her eyes. _Get me out of here…_ "No, no, it-it's not a belly top," she answered, taking the item then putting it back down. "It—you wear it under your top," she explained, leading the girl away from that particular section, "and you're not technically supposed to wear it in public. I mean, you can, but it's not suggested."

"But what's it _for_?" Anna asked again, soon finding herself back in the jeans' department.

"It…" Elsa hesitated then sighed. _Ah, to hell. _"Women are supposed to wear them for comfort," she simply explained, trying to choose another pair of jeans. "It's called a brassiere. And it's really expensive, and you can't have one."

"But don't all the other women have one? Or… am I not technically a woman…" Anna said, honestly wondering.

"Yeah, you're technically a woman, I guess," Elsa shrugged, putting two pairs of jeans into the basket of the cart. "Well… depends. According to my mom, you're not a woman until you start bleeding."

"Bleeding…?" Anna asked.

Elsa paused at what she had just said. She wasn't ready to talk about bras; she's certainly not ready to explain _that_ womanly problem. "Ignore that," she simply answered, moving off again. "We'll get you one some other time."

"Great! But… you still haven't said what it's for," Anna replied, hoping she wasn't being too annoying. "Support for what? And why do all women need them?"

Elsa whimpered slightly. "Can't you ask someone else these questions…?" she pleaded, trying to avoid all people so they didn't overhear the conversation.

"But you're the only one I know and can talk to," Anna said quietly, looking away, silencing more.

Elsa stopped at that, now feeling a bit bad. "Alright, I'll explain… But listen, 'cause I'm sure as hell not repeating myself."

Anna nodded, moving closer to listen.

* * *

><p>"—and she fell and did the little 'oops, what an accident' thing and—"<p>

"Wait, so, just because she fell… Where is this going?" Jack asked. "You can't know you like somebody just by looking into their eyes." A pause, then, "No, wait, you can't know somebody likes you just by looking into their eyes." He thought over that then nodded, satisfied.

Rapunzel, however, rolled her eyes. "I don't know if Red feels the same, but Elsa sure as hell loves the girl."

"You can't love somebody you don't know," Jack replied, arms crossed. "That kid doesn't know Elsa. I do! I know what she likes and what sets her off and what doesn't—"

"Yes, but do you care about her?" Rapunzel asked. "For all we know, you could treat her like your other girlfriends."

"'Course I care about her! She's my best friend," Jack answered honestly. He and Rapunzel were seated in the school cafeteria, sharing lunch, as they could only afford enough for one meal.

"Yeah, exactly. Underline and print in bold **best friend**," Rapunzel replied, taking a fry and popping it into her mouth. "As in **not girlfriend**. And besides, if you actually cared about Elsa, you'd know she doesn't like men."

"Oh, of course she does," Jack scoffed, sitting back.

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, she really doesn't. She's been into girls for a while," she simply explained, taking another fry. "And I'm telling ya. She's really into this kid…"

"When you say 'into girls' you don't literally mean she's inside girls, right?" Jack asked. "Like… in that sense?"

"My god, Jack!" Rapunzel exclaimed, shoving the guy nearly off his chair. "What the friggen hell was that?!"

"A question!" Jack answered with laughter, sitting up again, fixing his jacket. "Calm your tits, Punzie. All is good."

"You're an asshole," Rapunzel said with annoyance, looking back to the food. "Seriously, dude. She's still a virgin and you know she is. Quit being such a dick."

"I thought I was an asshole…" Jack thought aloud, only to earn himself a slap from the girl. "Ouch, hey, choose a side!"

Rapunzel stared for a moment then simply stood, heading off. Jack sighed then stood to follow, "Rapunzel, wait—" he took her arm but she denied, throwing his hand off.

"No!" she snapped, pointing an angry finger at him. "Y'know, we were pretty good friends until Elsa came along and started fucking everything up! And it took me a while, but I finally realized that the _real_ problem here was _you_! It's a miracle you're as popular as you are, being this big of an asshole! So once you decide to get that head of yours out of your ass and start focusing on the real problems in life, come find me." And with that, she turned and headed off, Jack staying stunned.

The other students in the cafeteria stared blankly.

Rapunzel walked quickly down the hallway, past a few passing students. She rounded the corner, passing one of the empty classrooms. Standing in the doorway was Heidi. A smirk grew on her lips. Not a mischievous smirk, though. An angry smirk. She heard the entire conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews! Please! Ideas are greatly needed, especially if you want more of this "Elsanna" stuff. <strong>

**Oh, and, did anyone else see Mockingjay? I personally thought it was boring and lacking in action, but what did you think? I'm so exited for part 2!  
>Once Upon A Time this Sunday! Two weeks wait, the episode better be good! Anyone else exited?! :D <strong>

**Have a great weekend and see you soon! Happy Friday! :D **

**-Auna**


	18. Alma and Idun

**Hey guys. So, this isn't really a chapter... It's more of an Author's Note. Please read :3 **

**Last chapter only got, like, two reviews. Now don't get me wrong, I am very thankful for those reviews! But I need ideas. Not so much for Alma/Idun/Heidi but for Elsa/Anna. **

**Soooo... I'll post this little chapter piece but if you want another chapter (soon), ****_please_**** send in ideas! Just for Elsa/Anna... **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback...<em>**

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about this?"

"Rose-"

"Amelia, I'm not doing this again."

Rose was Alma's mother, Amelia was Idun's mother. The adults were standing just outside the play area, clearly arguing. Idun and Alma were sitting just inside the play area, worriedly listening.

"Then make this easy! How did she get that bruise on her arm?" Amelia asked sternly.

Rose scoffed then turned around, roughly grabbing Alma's arm. "We're going home."

"Hey, don't touch her like that!" Idun exclaimed, trying to pull her friend back.

"Help!" Alma called, latching onto Idun's top.

Rose pulled Alma away and held her off the ground, starting away. Amelia just as quickly-but much, much more gently-picked Idun up and hurried off in the opposite direction. "Alma!"

* * *

><p>It was a little while later. Idun was sitting cross-legged, alone, in the front yard of her house. The same house in which Elsa and Kristoff would be raised in, a few years in the future.<p>

The house across the street still had that same creepy look and atmosphere. Idun had kept her green-blue eyes on the house since she had gotten home not too long ago. She knew her best friend was in the house, but she also knew that her mother told her never to go over there again.

Ignoring that, Idun stood and started out of the yard, soon crossing the road and starting for the front door of the other house. She brought up a little, black-gloved hand and knocked, using the same knock as our future girl Anna used all the time.

After a moment, the door was opened, revealing Rose. "What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"Is Alma home?" Idun asked curiously, looking up to the woman.

"No, she is not," Rose answered sternly. "You are not permitted here, child. Learn that." She stepped back to close the door but Idun put a hand in the way, holding it open.

"Where is Alma?" Idun asked sternly, but was a little too young to be taken seriously.

"I'm here," Alma said, stepping into view, hugging a teddy bear close. The teddy bear was the same bear that Anna now had.

Idun's eyes widened on sight of her friend. "Alma, what happened?" she asked, shocked.

"We can't be friends anymore, Idun," Alma said quietly. "I can't have friends..."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Idun..." Alma said quietly, clearly upset. She gently kissed her friends' cheek then stepped back, closing the door.

Idun gently put her hand to her cheek, not quite understanding. But accepting Alma's wishes, she slowly turned and started back for home.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I have friends?" Alma asked, climbing onto her bed.<p>

"People can't be trusted, darling," Rose answered, sitting next to the child then pulling her close. Alma's arms got trapped but she didn't seem to care, just expecting it to be an accident.

"Can I talk to her at school tomorrow?" Alma asked curiously.

"You're not going back to school," Rose stated, gently holding the child's wrist and gently pushing on her fingers, tempted. "You have to stay here..." she said quietly, holding onto Alma's fingernail. "...where you're safe..." and she bend the nail back far enough to snap it off, the force tearing and nearly removing the nail.

Alma shrieked, jumping and soon struggling, but Rose held her still, hugging her close. "Shh, baby, shh..."

Alma looked to her finger with fearful eyes, not understanding. "What did I do wrong, mommy...?"

"What did you do wrong?" Rose asked gently, taking hold of the girls' hand again. "Nothing, darling, nothing," she answered. She wrapped her hand around Alma's little index finger, preparing to snap it back.

"Stop."

Rose and Alma looked over, Alma's hand being released. In the doorway stood a young girl, about three years older than Alma. She had platinum blonde hair, which was quite long, and hazel-blue eyes.

"Come on, Alma," the girl offered, entering the room then taking her sisters' hand. "You can sleep in my room tonight."

"She must stay-"

"No," the blonde interrupted, leading the younger girl out of the room.

"What's going on?" Alma asked, holding her swore hand close. She was led by the older blonde into the other room, the door closed behind them.

"You're gonna sleep in here tonight, squirt. Okay?" the older blonde said, helping her sister into bed. Alma nodded slightly then covered up. "Goodnight, Alma," the girl said, moving over and climbing into her own bed.

"Goodnight, Heidi..."

* * *

><p><strong>If you want more soon, send me ElsaAnna ideas, please! And let me know what you thought of this chapter... Am I asking for too much? Oh, I hope not. **

**I also want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed and/or continued to read this story! You're all truly phenomenal!  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and I really hope to see you all soon! **

**-Auna**


	19. Best Friend

**Hey, all! Sorry it's been a while... I had to think about what to write. Hope you understand! **

**Anyway, I'm still open for ideas as they are desperately needed, but no matter what ****_I will not abandon this story. _****No matter what! I just need the ideas if you guys want an update every other day, otherwise it might take a bit longer... Let me know what you think about that! (gees, I'm such a pain in the butt...) **

**This chapter just focuses on Elsa and Anna, as you all wanted. Review please! **

**Enjoy! **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present time… <em>**

It had been quite the long day at the mall. After doing quite a bit of shopping, Anna and Elsa had gone to the food court for lunch. They were seated at a table near the center of the food court, stealing each others' French fries.

"Where do you wanna go after this?" Elsa asked, taking another fry and taking a simple bit from it.

Anna shrugged a bit. "I don't know this place."

"Well… do you wanna look for more clothes? Or movies? Music? Toys?" Elsa asked, letting Anna decide this time.

"Toys!" Anna answered automatically. She quickly covered her mouth, "I-I mean, clothes. Clothes, of course…"

Elsa gave a little laugh at that, "Toys it is, then. We can stop at Showcase then head to Toys R Us. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Anna answered, lowering her hands. "But I-I don't wanna drag you into a children's store…"

"No big deal," Elsa shrugged, taking another fry. "After we're done there, we have to go to La Senza. I need to pick up an order."

Anna nodded. She had never heard of the place before, but was curious to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls had spent a little while in Showcase (also known as "As Seen on TV") but were now on their way to Toys R Us. Elsa didn't get anything in Showcase, as there was nothing that caught her eye. But Anna got a 40" Olaf wall sticker to help decorate her bedroom, which Elsa was in the process of setting up back at home.

Anna had of course moved in, as she wasn't able to go back to her own home. It was a five bedroom house. Two downstairs, three upstairs. Idun had her own room downstairs and the other downstairs bedroom was usually occupied by Rapunzel or Jack, who stayed at the house quite often. Then Elsa had her own bedroom upstairs. It became her own when Kristoff moved into his own room. Then the extra room was perfect for Anna to take over.

The girls walked into Toys R Us, Anna almost instantly distracted by an isle of toys, departing from Elsa's side. The blonde shrugged a bit, looking around, slowly entering the store more. There were toys everywhere, rendering from MineCraft to Barbie Dolls, baby dolls, ect.

"Elsa?"

Elsa jumped slightly when startled, turning around, surprised. "Jack? What are you doing in here?"

Jack slid his hands coolly into the pockets of his blue hoody, "Brought my sis," he answered, indicating a little brunette child looking through the toys.

Elsa nodded, "Right. Mary, as it?"

"Correct," Jack answered.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Elsa slid her hands into the pockets of her light blue sweater, looking away from the boy, unsure of what to do.

"So, um," Jack tried, quickly clearing his throat to break the silence, "you here with someone?"

Elsa nodded then nodded towards Anna who was in the other isle. Jack looked over with a quiet, "Oh." Then he turned back to the teen, "So, since we're here, you wanna catch some lunch?"

"Oh, I-I would love to, but I—"

"That was really lame, I know," Jack sighed, unintentionally interrupting.

Elsa gave him a weird look, neither of them noticing Anna coming up closer behind Jack, curious and listening.

"Look, I know we've been friends for a really long while but…" Jack stopped, hesitant. Then he sighed, quickly saying, "I was hoping you would be willing to go out for dinner this Friday night."

Elsa's eyes widened, speechless. "I—"

Anna stepped between them then moved beside Elsa, linking their arms. "Sorry, Jack, but I already claimed her."

"Wait, what?" Elsa and Jack asked in unison.

"Move on," Anna said, waving Jack away. "Shoo. Go!"

"Anna…"

"Right," Jack said, turning and heading off. "C'mon, Mary, we're going."

The youngster put a doll back on the shelf then hurried to catch up with her big brother, the two of them soon leaving the store.

Elsa sighed and turned to Anna, taking her arm back, "What was that?"

Anna went to answer, but stopped and shrugged. She wasn't really sure what she did or why, but something about Jack talking to Elsa that way bugged her in a way she didn't quite understand. "I-I'm sorry, Elsa, I didn't—"

"No, it's fine. Thank you," Elsa breathed, relieved. "He's a good guy but… I like him better as a friend, y'know?" she asked as they started off back to the toy section. Anna nodded, understanding.

* * *

><p>"There."<p>

"Can I please look now?" Anna asked, hands over her eyes.

Elsa looked around then nodded, "Yup, you can look," she answered.

Anna lowered her hands, opening her turquoise eyes—and gasped, hands going over her mouth instead.

The room had been set up completely now. With the bed, dresser, bedside table, even stuff like curtains and wall stickers and photos—it was like a dream bedroom.

"I-Is this my room…?" Anna asked with surprise, looking around more.

"It's all yours," Elsa answered proudly, crossing her arms.

"Whoa…" Anna said breathlessly, walking to the bed. She gently ran her hands over the soft covers, eyes widening. "So soft!" she exclaimed unconsciously.

Elsa smiled, holding back a little laugh. "You like it?"

"I love it!" Anna answered, giving a little jump of excitement. "Oh, Elsa, it's perfect!" she said happily, unconsciously hugging the girl.

Elsa stiffened at the contact, not really returning it. She gently put a hand on Anna's back, hesitant to make full contact, not wanting to hurt her.

"You're the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for…."

_Bestest? _Elsa thought warmly. She gently returned the hug, "I'm really glad you're happy, Anna…"

Anna smiled and tightened the hug for a brief moment before releasing the girl, turning and looking around again. Elsa also smiled then paused, remembering, "Oh! There's one more thing I want you to have," she quickly said, heading out of the room.

Anna turned then followed.

XXX

"I got it when I was younger," Elsa explained, opening the door to the other bedroom, "but he took it. So, now we take it back."

"This isn't—whose room is this?" Anna asked, unsure of the different colors and themes.

"Uh… Kristoff's. You met him, right?" Elsa asked, looking through a few drawers. "He's not around much. What with college and all…"

Anna nodded slightly. She knew the name, but couldn't quite remember the person. She curiously looked around, copying Elsa and so looking through a few drawers. She winced slightly and picked up a weird magazine cover, "What is this?" she asked slowly, quite unsure.

Elsa looked over and headed to the girl, looking over her shoulder. She yipped and quickly snatched the paper, crumbling it. "Nothing you need to see."

"Already saw…" Anna said quietly, a scarred expression on her face.

"O-kay, maybe you should wait right here," Elsa said, moving Anna to the door and standing her still. "Just give me a minute."

Anna nodded again then Elsa turned and went back into the room to continue her search.

Still curious though, Anna glanced around, noticing a few things on the desk near the door. She stepped closer so the desk was in reach then moved a few clothing articles away, picking up a pile of papers. The pile was a mixture of photos of cheerleaders and sports teams, newspaper articles, fliers and two playboy magazines. The redhead looked to the magazines with confusion, flipping them open but quickly closing them again. _Gosh, what is with these people?!_ She looked back into the room, "Oh gosh, what is this place?!"

Elsa turned around and noticed the magazines in the girls' hands. "Welcome to the bedroom of a seventeen year old boy…"

Anna barely shook her head, giving Elsa shocked look. She tossed the magazines onto the desk again, "Are you ready? Can we go?"

Elsa nodded, "Yeah, I got it," she answered, starting towards the girl. Anna turned and headed out of the room, this time, Elsa following.

XXX

The girls went back into Anna's new bedroom then Elsa turned around, pulling a chain out of her pocket. Like a chain for a necklace.

"What's this?" Anna asked curiously, holding her hand under the chain.

"It's a bracelet," Elsa answered. "A necklace seemed to cliché… So," she took Anna's wrist and put the bracelet on the girl, "you keep this bracelet."

Anna looked to the bracelet, noticing snowflakes imbedded into the silver. "It's beautiful! Thank you, Elsa!"

"No problem," Elsa shrugged, putting her hands back into her pockets. "So… I-I've kinda been meaning to ask."

Anna looked up, listening, not letting the bracelet distract her any longer.

"When Jack was being all… flirty earlier and you stepped in—what do you mean you already claimed me…?" Elsa asked, a little unsure, seemingly uncomfortable.

Anna thought over that, trying to think of her words. And of course to comprehend the situation, which she honestly didn't understand. "Well, I just—you looked really uncomfortable. So I stepped in. I-I didn't think—I'm sorry…"

"Again, it's okay," Elsa repeated her earlier words. "I just… Nobody's really stepped in like that before."

"A-And me saying I claimed you was only to get him away, it didn't mean anything else," Anna quickly added. "I-I just meant that—" she stopped, not exactly sure what she meant. "I mean… Look, I just saw you seemed really uncomfortable and so I—no! No, that isn't the truth…"

"Okay, what?" Elsa asked with confusion, trying to keep up.

"I saw you first!" Anna exclaimed unintentionally, quickly putting her hands over her mouth.

Elsa tilted her head, not quite getting it. "You saw me first…? Wait, wait, are you jealous of him?!" she asked with shock and a gasp.

"What?! No! No!" Anna quickly protested. A pause, then, "What does jealous mean…?"

Elsa shrugged. "I dunno how to explain it. But I've said it properly and heard people say it—it's complicated!" she tried. She then sighed, explaining as best she could with, "Feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages. Feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages. Fiercely protective or vigilant of one's rights or possessions."

Anna thought that over, nodding slightly, understanding it. Then, "I am not jealous of Jack!"

"You sure act like you are!"

"Why would I be jealous of him?!"

"I've known him longer; trust him more and he's my best friend!"

"You said I was your best friend!"

"You are! I can have more than one best friend!"

"No! You can't! Which is why they're the best! Because they're the best! You can't have two bests!"

"Well, you—" Elsa stopped and almost instantly got a look of confusion. "Are we fighting…?"

Anna also stopped, surprised. She simply shrugged, not knowing. "Alma said this was just a conversation."

"Yelling is a normal conversation for her…?" Elsa asked with hesitance and Anna nodded. "Yikes. Okay, well…" The blonde stopped again and sighed, "Are you jealous?"

Anna put her hands behind her back and looked to the floor, mumbling, "I don't know…"

"Jealousy is normal, y'know. It sucks, but it's normal," Elsa reminded, stepping closer. "I just don't understand why you'd be jealous of Jack. I mean, this is Jack we're talking about!"

"I know, I know, he's just… he has a better connection with you," Anna said quietly, sitting on the bed. "He knows more about you, he knows how to make you happy and how to protect you…"

"He also knows how to drive me nuts and be a huge pain in the ass," Elsa replied, sitting next to the girl. "He's just a friend, Anna. A good friend, but he's just a friend."

Anna nodded slightly. "Can I be your friend too?" she asked, looking up to the girl.

Elsa shook her head, "No."

Anna nodded again, disappointed but not wanting to risk getting in trouble for arguing it. Elsa put her thumb and index finger under the girls' chin, making them lock eye contact, "You're my _best_ friend."

Anna smiled and didn't hesitate to hug the girl, Elsa returning it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it was short, I know. But I'm so tired and had to update today 'cause it was bugging me... Again, sorry it's been so long. I feel really terrible with not updating and asking for so much... Sorry! (please don't hate me for being so annoying :P) <strong>

**Guess that's all for now. Don't forget to review and ideas are still greatly needed and appreciated! Hope to see you all soon! **

**-Auna**

**PS; Sorry about the lame chapter titles xD**


	20. I Love You

**Hey! I'm back. So, I'm really uber sorry it's been so long. And I'm extra uber sorry for asking for so much. This is my story, I should know how to write it, and it is not okay for me to be asking for ideas. But a huge thank you to those who stayed around and who did give ideas when they were needed! **

**Hope this chapter makes up for everything. xoxo **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the day. However, it was quite an unusual type of day. The sun wasn't visible through the clouds, the people had to stay inside due to the dangerously low temperatures, and the entire world was freezing.<p>

Heidi was walking alone, literally on top of the snow (not even leaving footprints or sinking into the snow), looking around with what seemed like worry. She stopped upon stepping on ice that cracked under her weight. Looking down, Heidi gasped and stepped back, looking up to find the ocean covered in a thick layer of ice. A layer of ice that was getting thicker as time went on. "Oh no… What have I done…?"

Freaked, Heidi turned and quickly started back up the hill.

* * *

><p>Heidi quickly moved down the street, approaching the driveway to the Echolls household. But she stopped on sight of Idun and Alma, seeing her and so walking over. "I need Elsa."<p>

"You need to get lost," Idun said sternly.

"Please, you don't understand. She can fix this!" Heidi pleaded. "You have to get her out here!"

"Why?" Idun asked.

"So she can thaw the world!" Heidi answered quickly. "If she doesn't thaw it out, we're all going to freeze to death!"

"And how do you expect her to thaw it? With her 'magic'? She's delusional, Heidi, and you're only making her illness worse."

Noticing Heidi and Idun were distracted, Alma snuck away and went quickly for the house, entering, closing the door behind her.

"She is not delusional! You just need to have some faith in her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about… this," Elsa said, turning around. She had a hat on that read "Bo$$" across the front, and had on a few chain necklaces.

Anna applauded, clearly entertained. "It's good! I like it."

Elsa smiled then took the necklaces off, putting them on the vanity then looking for something else to put on. "Hmm… Hey, do you know what makeup is?" she asked, picking up a tube of ruby red lipstick. She leaned forward to the mirror and started putting it on, though it barely showed up on her already natural red lips.

"Makeup?" Anna asked with confusion.

Elsa pursed her lips then leaned back again, putting the lipstick away. "Yeah, y'know. Like, lipstick and mascara… blush, eye shadow… Those kinds of things," she explained, leaning forward and putting black mascara on. But same thing, the mascara barely made a difference to her already full, thick, dark and long lashes.

Anna only shook her head. What were all these strange things Elsa kept mentioning? She was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Elsa curiously.

Elsa put the makeup down then turned around, putting her hands on the sides of her head in her hair then pushing gently, getting more volume. She pulled some of the platinum locks over her shoulders, her hair falling thick, wavy and nearly reaching her hips. She wore a black, loose tank-top with a black bandeau underneath, black shorts and boots. "What do you think?"

Anna tilted her head and looked down to the boots, her eyes trailing up the girl curiously. _Whoa, how'd she get to thighs to touch like that?!_

Noticing the girls' expression, Elsa looked down to her legs, not seeing anything wrong. She still had soft, pale, smooth skin, no marks or hair or anything weird. And sure her thighs touched together, except for one tiny gap, which didn't seem to be a huge deal.

Still curious, Anna's turquoise eyes trailed up Elsa's body, eying over every figure. But her eyes stopped and widened upon reaching the girls' chest, which seemed larger than before. Mostly only because Elsa's wore a lot of loose and baggy shirts.

Elsa smirked slightly, noticing where the girls' eyes were locked. "Ahem."

Anna jumped, startled. "I didn't do it!"

"My eyes are up here," Elsa said teasingly, pointing to her sapphire eyes.

Anna quickly nodded. "I'm sorry. I—it looks good. Really good…"

Elsa smiled, "Well, thank you, Miss Christian."

Anna hesitated, confused as to why she didn't get into trouble. But she returned the smile, Elsa clearly not upset.

"What do you want to wear?" Elsa asked curiously. "Anything exciting?"

"Oh, no thank you, Elsa," Anna answered politely. "I'm okay in this," she said surely, indicating the casual outfit she wore. Just a green tee-shirt and some jeans, hair in two side braids.

"Nonsense. So, a dress? Or maybe a hip outfit?" Elsa asked, walking to the closet. She pulled the doors opened and looked at all the clothes, knowing they'd all be way too big for the little redhead to wear.

Anna furrowed her brows then turned her body so she could look at the girl. "Hip?"

The bedroom door opened, both girls turning, gasping. Alma swiftly moved in, grabbing Anna's arm.

"Hey!"

"Let go!"

"Back off, bitch!" Alma exclaimed, striking Elsa hard, knocking her into the wall then to the floor.

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked.

"Let's go," Alma said sternly, dragging Anna out of the room.

Elsa quickly sat up, wiping the blood from her nose. "Anna!" she quickly got up and followed quickly, Alma pulling the door closed, trapping the teen in her room. "Let me out of here!"

X

In the hallway, Alma struggled to hold Anna still and hold the bedroom door closed. "Help!" Anna shrieked desperately. "Elsa!"

"Anna!"

Idun came around the corner and moved quickly towards them.

"Help me!" Anna begged. "Please, she'll kill me!"

"Then I guess you're dying today," Idun replied harshly, holding the handle of the door to keep the door closed. She looked to Alma, Anna looked away, horrified. "You take her out of here. I don't want to see her again," Idun said sternly.

"You got it," Alma replied, putting a hand over Anna's mouth and around her, holding her arms down. She picked the teen up then started quickly down the hall, ignoring the screams and struggles.

Elsa hit at the door, "Open the door!"

"Elsa, you need to stop this," Idun replied, reaching for the key on the shelf nearby. "She's hurting you."

"She isn't! Mom, please! She's gonna die!" Elsa exclaimed fearfully, pulling on the door handle. She hit at the door again, barely registering the frost that was forming. "Let me out!"

Idun grabbed the key and looked down to the handle, putting the key in and turning it, locking the teen in her bedroom. "You can come out when you stop this nonsense. There is no magic, Elsa, it's a delusion—"

"Mom, please!"

"—and you cannot come out of that room until you learn to be an adult," Idun continued sternly. "You are never to see or speak to Anna again. Do you understand me?"

X

Terrified and trapped in her room, Elsa released the door handle and stepped back, looking as if she could just explode at any second.

"You're delusional. You're sick. We're gonna make you better."

Elsa put her hands on her head, tightly closing her eyes, trying to drown out the words.

"If you don't take care of this yourself, you're going back to the hospital. What happens to Anna Christian is none of our business and I don't need you near that. And she especially doesn't need an uncontrollable, psychotic monster like you around her."

Finally, Elsa screamed, firmly holding and pulling her own hair, staggering backwards away from the door.

X

A cold blast went through the door, knocking Idun off her feet. She shrieked as she fell to the floor, quickly looking back to the door with wide eyes. "Elsa—"

X

"SHUT UP!" Elsa screamed, lowering her fists. She stepped back slightly, panting, pretty shaken up. She looked to the handfuls of hair in her hands and threw the platinum locks to the floor, turning and hurrying to the vanity, looking to her reflection. _Calm down, Elsa. Don't hurt yourself. They're just words and you know they're not true. Just breathe. Anna will be fine… _

"If Anna does die, it won't be because of Alma," Idun said quietly, harshly. "It will be because of you."

A few tears ran down Elsa's cheeks. The emotions uncontrollable, she pounding both fists on the vanity mirror, shattering the glass on the second hit, blood running down her arms and down the remains of the mirror. She screamed again, not registering the pain in her hands, only the pain from the harsh words of her mother.

"Destroying your room and your body won't make the problems go away, Elsa, it'll only make things worse."

"GO AWAY!" Elsa screamed, frost growing on the walls of the room. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"This is insanity, Elsa. You're sick. That's why you're acting this way. But we can help you!"

"No! You can only destroy things! That's all you've done! Why do you think Kristoff left?! You're the insane one, mom! You're destroying us!" Elsa shouted back tearfully.

"You can stay in there and think about what you've done. Destroy what you want, hurt yourself—I don't care. Just stay in there."

Elsa slowly wrapped her hand around one of the shards of glass, firmly holding it, only drawing more blood from her hand. She listened as her mothers' footsteps left and died off. The last of her rage coming out, she screamed a non-high pitch scream and stabbed the glass into her right arm, purposely slicing then throwing the glass aside. _STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! _Elsa quickly looked down to her arm, quickly holding her left hand over the wound, wincing in pain. _How does this help at all?! Really! You hurt yourself, you weaken yourself, then you can't go and help Anna without getting taken down easily! Don't do this, Elsa! Ignore her!_

Elsa gasped on sight of the ice in the room, eyes wide. _Now look what you've done! You think Anna would be impressed by this mess?!_ She quickly stopped her thoughts and slapped herself hard, leaving a red handprint on her cheek. _Anna doesn't fear you, moron. She believes in you. So you have to believe in her! Go help her. She needs you more than anything right now. _

Elsa quickly turned around and looked to the window, hurrying to it. She pulled; trying to open it, finding it nailed shut. _You have got to be fucking kidding me… _She stopped to think then looked to her injuries. Her head hurt due to pulling out handfuls of her hair, she had a nasty slice on her arm which was still really badly bleeding (so bad that she hoped she didn't sever and artery), her hands were badly cut up due to hitting the mirror, and she had a bruise starting on her cheek from where she hit herself. _Breaking a window shouldn't be too damaging… _she thought with a little shrug. _Already dead inside, anyway. _She pulled her fist back and struck hard, the glass breaking—alongside one of her fingers. She shrieked and held her hand close, surprised she broke the glass just by hitting it, but also was now worried about how badly damaged her hand was.

Forgetting that, Elsa quickly pulled the rest of the glass out of the frame, only cutting her hands up more. But the pain really didn't seem to register in her mind. Either that or she just ignored it.

(a/n; Elsa has a really high pain tolerance like I do. The pain she feels is actually low, even if the injuries are extreme.)

Elsa quickly climbed up into the window sill and looked down, two stories up. She took a breath. _Alright. Jump. But don't you dare break a leg… Or an ankle… Or everything. _Hesitant for a moment, Elsa finally jumped, closing her eyes, wincing slightly. She hit the ground and rolled properly, soon back up on her feet. _Hey you lived! Ow, that hurt—but you lived!_ She looked around, not exactly sure where to go. The Christian house? Or Alma's car parked in the driveway? Maybe back inside? She didn't know.

* * *

><p>There was a little alley-road behind the Christian house, an old blue car parked on the side of the road.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Anna asked nervously, being taken to the vehicle, Alma holding two backpacks of stuff.

"Away from here," Alma answered. She opened the trunk and put the bags on the ground then turned to Anna, turning her around, pulling her arms behind her back.

"What are you doing?!" Anna nearly exclaimed, panicked as Alma started tying something around the girls' freckled arms. "Let me go!"

"Shut up," Alma snapped, pulling the girls' hair as a warning to silence.

Anna fell silent, too afraid to get hurt again. She put her head down, a few tears on her cheeks. _Elsa, help… Please, help me… _

Alma then swiftly put a cloth around Anna's head, tying it tightly over her mouth. The redhead winced slightly, looking to the back of the house with teary eyes.

"Stay quiet, no struggling," Alma said sternly, helping Anna step into the trunk of the vehicle then lying her down.

Anna tried to say something to Alma, but the words were muffled and not understandable. Alma shook her head and sighed, looking into the terrified, desperate turquoise eyes, "You poor pathetic creature…" she said sympathetically.

Anna whimpered, struggling slightly, lying on her bound arms. It hurt. The pain was clear in her expression, but the trunk was so little—even for her—that she couldn't move.

Alma sighed then closed the trunk, locking it. She walked around the vehicle and got into the drivers' seat, quickly driving away.

* * *

><p>"Anna Grace?!" Elsa called, hurrying up the stairs in the Christian house. "Anna Grace, are you here?!"<p>

The house was silent, seemingly nobody around. Elsa quickly ran down the hall and opened Anna's bedroom door, entering the room. "Anna Grace?! Where are you?!" She quickly hurried to the closet and opened it, pushing the clothes aside and opening the other door, looking into the hidden room, finding it empty.

Elsa quickly turned and went back out of the closet, stopping and screaming, jumping back against the wall.

"Why, hello, Elsa," Rick said casually, sitting on Anna's bed, legs crossed. He was sitting against the wall, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. "Why are you in my house?"

"I'm looking for Anna," Elsa answered with a shaky voice. "Where is she?" she asked, almost sternly.

"She's gone. You killed her," Rick answered.

Elsa shook her head, nowhere near believing that. "Alma took her somewhere. I have to find her."

"Does your mother know you left your room, even after she specifically told you not to?" Rick asked threateningly, taking another swig of the alcohol.

Elsa slowly inched for the door, suddenly nervous. She didn't know much about this guy, just that he was quite dangerous.

"Leaving so soon?" Rick asked, looking back to the teen. "But I don't even know you're middle name."

Elsa reached for the door handle without looking, just as the door was opened, someone grabbing her from behind. A large hand was held over her mouth, an arm wrapping around her, holding her arms down. Her eyes widened and she shrieked slightly, struggling.

Godfrey smirked and looked down upon the teen, towering over her. "You're right. She is cute."

* * *

><p>Idun walked down the hallway then knocked on the bedroom door. "Elsa, is dinner time. Are you hungry?"<p>

She waited a moment, waiting for a response which never came.

"Elsa?" Idun called, knocking again. But she still got nothing in response. Unsure, Idun got the key and put it into the lock, unlocking the door then pushing it open, pausing.

The amount of glass and blood in the room was shocking.

"You stupid kid—what did you do?!" she exclaimed, mostly to herself, hurrying to the window.

Idun put her hands on the windowsill and looked out briefly before turning and looking into the clearly-empty room. Elsa was gone.

* * *

><p>"Well, look at that."<p>

"Quite the wound…"

Rick and Godfrey had taken Elsa down into the basement, into the same room they had kept Anna in for most of her life. Elsa was seated on the same wooden chair, her wrists tied to the arms of the seat. She had a cloth tied tightly around her mouth, biting down on it, watching the men nervously.

Rick and Godfrey were looking at the nasty wound on Elsa's arm, caused by the shard of glass. Godfrey picked up a sewing needle and looked to Rick, "We better close it up."

Elsa's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head, protesting nervously. But the words weren't understandable.

Rick got some black thread and gave it to Godfrey who started threading the needle. Rick looked to Elsa, crouching in front of her. "You're in a lot of trouble, little missy. You really should've just minded your own business. Instead, you had to get involved. Now you're gonna die."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, the fear leaving again. Godfrey also crouched down, putting the needle on Elsa's arm, tempted. "Just sew it shut?"

Elsa gave him a warning look and he hesitated more, not sure why he was afraid of the teen. "Yeah, sew it shut," Rick answered. He looked back to Elsa with a sick and twisted smile. "I wanna hear her scream."

* * *

><p>Anna was lying partially on her side, stuck in the dark, crammed space still. She was focused, though, currently working on untying her arms. The rope had shifted, coming in reach of her fingers, so she was fiddling with the knot, loosening it.<p>

The vehicle shook, Anna stopping and wincing, nauseous. She took a deep breath through her nose, barely able to breathe in the tiny space. Due to how she was positioned, the air was thin and hard to find. Adding that with the shaking vehicle, the nauseous feeling was settling in by the second.

_Come on, Anna, come on… Get it—no! Just untie the—oh gosh…_ She closed her eyes and took a few more breaths, eyes teary. _You're fine. You feel fine. Now, if you want to live, get free. Now would be nice. _

Anna once again started tugging at the ropes, pulling them off with difficulty. She arched her back, pushing herself more against the little wall, giving her arms more room. But this made her have to hold her breath, only making the nauseous feeling worse. She got the ropes off and quickly lied back, crossing her arms over her stomach for a moment. Then she took the gag off her mouth and tossed it aside, taking a few good breaths, the sick feeling getting stronger.

_No, no… _ Anna quickly reached up and pulled on a little latch, the trunk opening. She pushed the door open and sat up, looking out, finally getting the fresh air.

The roads were dirt, the land almost like the prairies. Nothing was in sight. Just miles and miles of yellowy grass. Anna climbed up onto the edge, dizzy. She couldn't tell how quickly the vehicle was moving, but knew she'd find out when she hit the ground. _Just fall. Fall forward…_

With a lot of hesitation, Anna finally leaned forward, falling off the back of the vehicle. She hit the dirt—hard—and rolled limply as the vehicle continued on. Coming to a stop, Anna slowly lifted her head and watched the vehicle drive off, now of course covered in dirt.

And that was it. Too much shakiness and confinement and fear. Anna quickly crawled off the road and onto the grass, quickly getting her phone out of her pocket. Okay, not her phone. But a borrowed phone that Rapunzel lent her. The phone she forgot to return the other day. But before she could dial, she put her hands on the ground and ended up vomiting, the world spinning strangely.

Anna whimpered and sat back, putting her hands over her mouth, terrified. What even just happened? What was that? Was she going to die from this? Was she dying?! She didn't know and it terrified her.

Panicked, Anna quickly got her phone and dialed in the only number she had ever remembered. Elsa's phone number. She put the phone to her ear, still unsure of how the device worked, and so had to copy what she was taught. However, she wasn't taught about this. The phone beeped, the line dropping.

Confused, Anna looked to the phone which had something across the screen. It read "No Service".

Anna tilted her head, trying to read the words. "N…No…S-Ser…vi…ce. No service? No—what?!" She quickly dialed in the number again, not understanding the words. But the phone only beeped, the line not going through. "Elsa!"

* * *

><p>"I think she's dead…"<p>

"She's not dead, she's just… sleeping."

"No, she's not moving or breathing or… Dude, we killed her."

Rick and Godfrey sighed. Elsa was laying on the floor, completely motionless, no signs of breathing or any life. She was pretty beaten up. Bloody, bruised, covered in hand prints and slashes, her clothes pretty destroyed, hair a mess—same as Anna when she was first discovered. Somehow, Rick and Godfrey managed to get fifteen years worth of physical damage in in the course of a few hours.

"Get the body bag. We'll burn her," Rick said, starting out of the room. Godfrey nodded then followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

Elsa slightly opened her eyes and once noticing she was alone, she let out the breath she'd been holding and quickly sat up, wincing in pain. She quickly crawled across the floor, falling a few times due to the injuries, but managed to get to the window. She grabbed onto the bars and pulled herself up, looking out the filthy window, using her hand to clear a spot of dust. She tried pulling on the bars and the window, trapped.

Elsa turned around and slid down the wall, sitting weakly against it, leaning her head back, clearly struggling to stay awake.

* * *

><p>Anna had been quickly moving down the side of the road, ducking down in the grass every time a vehicle drove by. She had continued dialing in the number, trying to get through, but still had no luck.<p>

But finally, the call went through, three bars showing on the service bar. Anna quickly held the phone to her ear, hopeful, listening to the ringing sound.

* * *

><p>Elsa's eyes slowly slipped closed, the exhaustion taking its toll. She jumped slightly and opened her eyes again, startled by the ringing of her cell phone. She furrowed her brows slightly, bemused. Then with quiet realization and worry, "Anna."<p>

Quickly but painfully, Elsa tried to get up, falling back to her hands and knees. So she crawled, hurrying to her hat, which had her phone hidden inside. She quickly picked up the device and pressed talk, holding it to her ear, "Anna? Where are you?!"

"Oh, Elsa—you're—are you okay?!" Anna asked worriedly on the other end of the line, noticing the scratchy painful sound in Elsa's voice.

"I-I'm fine. Where are you?" Elsa quickly asked. "Are _you _okay?"

* * *

><p>Anna nodded, continuing on. She paused, realizing the girl couldn't see her nodding. "I'm okay," she answered verbally.<p>

"You don't sound okay… What's wrong?" Elsa asked nervously, clearly worried.

Anna shook her head this time, shaky due to getting sick not too long ago. "I-I just… I don't understand, Elsa. Anything. I need you…"

"And I'll find you. I promise. Just tell me where you are," Elsa said slowly, calmly, the pain and fear out of her voice.

Anna looked around, "I don't know where I am."

"Tell me what it looks like. Is it a building?" Elsa asked gently. "Or are you outside?"

"Outside," Anna answered. "Um… there's yellow stuff all over the ground," she added, looking to the weird grass with confusion.

There was a pause of silence on the other end of the phone line. "Green stuff?" Elsa asked quietly, unsure.

"No, no, it's yellow," Anna answered. "I thought grass was supposed to be green…"

"Are you sure it's grass?"

Anna nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. Wait, sure is… what?"

"You know it's grass," Elsa changed her wording. "It's grass, right?"

"Yes, it's grass," Anna answered surely.

Another pause. Anna looked to the phone, unsure if the girl was still there. She put the phone back to her ear, "Hello?"

"I'm still here," Elsa said quietly, thinking. "Is it the prairies?" she asked.

"Maybe," Anna answered. "I don't know what that is…"

* * *

><p>Elsa silently sighed. "Okay. Um… I'll find you, okay? Just don't hang up," she said quickly, still quiet.<p>

"Hang up?"

Elsa actually seemed frustrated for a moment, but no way was she able to be upset with the innocent question. "Don't end the call, alright? Just stay talking to the phone. Talk to me…"

"Okay."

Elsa quickly got up, holding onto things to keep balance. She moved back to the window and held onto the bars, holding herself up. "Where are you? Can you see anything? The city?"

* * *

><p>Anna looked around again, only seeing the open land of the prairies. "Nothing," she answered quietly.<p>

"Do you remember how you got there?" Elsa asked, sounding a little distant.

Anna shook her head. She sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to keep in mind that the other girl can't see her, only hear her. "No. I mean, yes but no… Alma was there and now—we were in—" she stopped and huffed with frustration. "We were in the driveway and she put me in the back of the vehicle then it started moving and I got out a long time later and now I'm here and I don't know where here is."

* * *

><p>Elsa slightly shook her head, worried for the girl. "Okay, I'll come. Just give me a minute to get out of here…" she replied, still trying to get the window open.<p>

"Get out of where?" Anna asked, suddenly worried. "You said you were fine!"

"I am!" Elsa quickly said, lying. "I'm fine. Don't worry, alright? I'm okay."

There wasn't a response to that. Elsa sighed slightly then slid down the wall again, no strength to open the window or even to break it. They both stayed in silence for a moment. Hearing someone coming down the stairs, Elsa closed her teary eyes. "You have to get home, Anna… I can't help you."

"Why not?" Anna asked quietly, bemused and concerned. "You promised…"

"I know," Elsa said softly, guilty. She looked to the door, a few tears on her cheeks. "And I lied, and I'm sorry."

"Lied? Elsa, what—"

"And I don't know if I'm gonna make it out of here…"

"What?!" Anna exclaimed. "You—what's going on?!"

Elsa looked down, struggling to sit up more. She looked down to her phone briefly, which was covered in dirt and blood. She held it back to her ear, "I love you."

Silence.

"Goodbye…"

"Elsa, wait—"

Elsa lowered the phone, ending the call. She put it aside and leaned her head back against the wall, staring at the door as it began to unlock and open.

* * *

><p>"Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly, only getting silence. "Elsa?!" she shrieked fearfully. She lowered the phone and looked to it, finding the screen blank as the device had gone to sleep. "Elsa! Answer!"<p>

Hearing something down the road, Anna spun around and shrieked, jumping back on sight of the blue car coming back up the road, moving quite quickly. "No… No!" the redhead turned and quickly ran off the road and into the grass, not sure where she was headed exactly, but needed to get away. She quickly dialed in the number again and the call went through, ringing once. The line dropped after a few seconds, simply cutting out.

The car drove off the road and onto the grass, picking up more speed. Anna looked back and shrieked again, jumping out of the way as the vehicle sped past, skidding to a stop. Freaked, the redhead quickly got up and stated running again, the phone left behind on the grass.

"Stop!" Alma ordered, running after the girl.

"Leave me alone!"

Alma reached out and grabbed the girls' long, orangey hair, pulling her back, getting a scream in return as the teen reached up and pulled her hair back, causing a tug-of-war. "You don't run away!" Alma exclaimed, striking hard.

Anna shrieked and fell back to the grass. She quickly tried to crawl away, only to have her arms grabbed and pulled, forcing her to her feet again. "Let me go!"

"Just trust me!"

"No! Never!"

Alma easily managed to drag Anna back to the vehicle and open the back door of the backseat of the vehicle and force her in, closing the door, the child lock set.

Anna, nervous and confused, looked to Heidi who was seated in the front seat. "Who are you…?"

"Nobody you know," Heidi answered coldly, looking out the window. Alma got into the drivers' seat then almost instantly started driving off again, her seat belt not even a thought.

Anna sat back slightly, sinking down more. _They could literally kill you right now. _A pause of thought. _You have to get to Elsa! She's in trouble!  
>No, no, she's supposed to be protecting you. Not the other way around!<br>Don't be so selfish!  
>Selfish? You should come before others. Always! It's your own safety that matters. Not anyone else's.<br>Yeah, and if it weren't for Elsa, you'd be dead!  
>Oh, hardly. You could've survived that. <em>

Anna closed her eyes, hands pushing against the sides of her head. _Just shut up! Shut up—you're thinking too much! You have one priority, Anna. Save Elsa. Protect Elsa. Give Elsa the love and attention that she very much needs and deserves. That's it! Please Elsa. You can't please her if she's dead. So you have to save her! Yeah, save Elsa. Me? A hero? Hardly… _

Alma and Heidi looked back at Anna with confusion, wondering why she was so quiet and sitting the way she was. They looked to each other and shrugged, looking back ahead of them instead.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Idun stepped inside, gasping. "Elsa!"<p>

Elsa's eyes widened slightly and she pushed herself more against the wall. Idun hurried over, the blonde nervously backing away, holding a hand up for defense, "S-Stay away from me!"

"Honey—"

"I could hurt you! I'm a monster—you said it yourself! Get out of here!"

"Elsa—"

"Don't—"

Idun gently pulled Elsa into her arms, the blonde struggling to pull away.

"Let me go!"

"Elsa, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean what I said—I didn't! Things have just been so troublesome lately…"

"No, not just lately!" Elsa said harshly, managing to escape the embrace. "For the past few years! I'm not delusional, mom! I'm not crazy!"

"There's ice, I know. It's real," Idun finally said.

Elsa narrowed her eyes with suspicion, still leaning away from the woman.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, I really am… I messed up big time. I did what a parent should never do," Idun continued honestly, fearful of losing the girl. "I just want to make things better. Make things how they were before… I want my daughter back."

Elsa slightly shook her head, no emotion shown. Though, she was just about ready for a mental breakdown. "Mom…"

"Elsa?"

"You are never going to get your daughter back," Elsa said quietly, coldly. "You destroyed her. Things are never going to be how they were. Ever. Because you fucked up. Big time."

"Elsa—"

"You drove us away," Elsa said, tearing up. "You tormented me! You called me a monster… You said for years that I was delusional, and all this time you knew the ice was really there?! And you acted like it wasn't! 8 years I spent in that institution and not once did you come visit! Not once did you tell them the truth! You left me there! Alone!"

"Elsa—"

"Don't touch me!" Elsa exclaimed, slapping Idun's hand away, hard. Idun only retaliated by slapping the girl across the face, knocking her down again. Elsa shrieked and landed hard, already in agony from all her other wounds.

Idun gasped, hands pressed to her mouth. "Oh, Elsa, I didn't—"

"Shut up," Elsa said quietly, voice clearly full of fury. She slowly got up, another handprint forming on the hand-print shaped bruise that she herself inflicted earlier. She turned back to Idun with a look full of hatred and anger, speaking quietly and furiously, "Help me or leave me. Either way, nothing changes."

"Then at least let me get you out of here," Idun said quietly, desperately. _You messed up so bad… Look what you've done! Your own daughter hates you now! And fears you! And—_

"Fine," Elsa replied quietly, struggling to get up.

Idun quickly stood and took Elsa's arms to help her up, pulling her close, slinging the girls' arm over her shoulder for support. Elsa hesitated but followed along, desperate to get out of that hell. But she wasn't sure which she preferred. Be trapped in that cell and possibly die from either her injuries or some death that Rick and Godfrey planned, or have to be around her mother, who she resented. The choice was difficult, but when it came to living or dying, she chose to live. Only because she felt Anna was in danger if she wasn't around…

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?"<p>

Alma reached around to throw a punch at the girl for talking, but Heidi quickly stopped her, Anna gasping and quickly moving out of the way.

"You don't hit because she asks a simple question," Heidi said sternly, tossing Alma's hand away. She looked back to Anna, "We're taking you back where you belong," she answered gently.

Anna slightly tilted her head. _Where do I belong? Back where I belong? Back as in I've been there before? Or back as in this is my certain death? Wait, that wouldn't work… Maybe I belong in the ground, though. According to Alma. And Rick… A-And Godfrey..._

The vehicle pulled into a driveway, stopping and turning off. "Get out," Heidi said breathlessly, sitting back a bit. "Live the life you wanna live."

Anna looked out the window, pausing on sight of the Echolls household. She looked back to Heidi suspiciously.

"Or stay with us and get beat on for another fifteen years," Heidi added with annoyance. "I'll take Alma and leave. But the choice is yours. Come with us or stay here where you may actually have a chance."

Anna hesitated slightly. Heidi unlocked the doors, so the redhead shuffled over then opened the door, climbing out of the vehicle. Alma also stepped out and looked to Anna, giving a little sigh. "You really wanna stay here?"

Anna nodded slightly, quietly closing the back door again.

"You're the only daughter—the only _child_ I've ever had," Alma said quietly. "And I couldn't quite give you everything you needed…And I know I messed up big time and there's no way you could ever forgive me for what I've done, but—" she stopped with confusion and shock, eyes widening.

Anna had stepped forward, gently wrapping her arms around the woman, hugging her. And not one of those weird, full-of-hate hugs. A proper, warm, loving hug. Alma returned it, honestly full of regret. "You need a better mother… Someone who actually knows how to be a mother… Not a monster like me."

Anna slightly shook her head and pulled out of the hug. "You're not a monster, mama. Just… misunderstood. And mistreated."

Alma smiled slightly and gently tucked Anna's orangey hair behind her ears. "Well, clearly I did something right. 'Cause you have some major potential in this world, kid. And a heart of pure gold." A pause, then, "Just promise me that… no matter what. If you ever have kids, don't ever yell at them or hit them or lock them up… Love them, hug them, be there for them. I wish someone had given me that advice before I decided to have a kid…"

Anna looked down slightly, Alma gently lifting her chin, "Smile, Anna."

Anna barely smiled, too upset and broken. She was rather confused by Alma's sudden change of heart, quite unsure of to believe the woman or not.

"I really do love you, Anna Grace," Alma said quietly, gently kissing the girl on the cheek. She pulled back and they just stood there for a moment. Then Alma took her hands back and got back into the car.

Anna stepped aside and sort of watched as the vehicle drove away, but she was more thinking about Elsa.

"Anna?"

Anna quickly looked over as Idun and Elsa came out of the house, Idun staying at the door. "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, hurrying over. "You—you're hurt!"

Elsa nodded slightly then hugged the girl close. Anna didn't hesitate to return the hug, both of them shaking. "You're okay…" they whispered in unison. They both pulled out of the hug, locking worried eye contact. Then without even thinking, Elsa gently pressed a kiss to the girls' lips, completely catching her off guard. but neither pulled away, eyes closing. It lingered for just a second before they returned to the hug, Anna looking around with shock in her eyes, confusion clear in her expression. But she smiled, tightening the hug. She wasn't sure what she had, but she liked it.

"I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! See you (hopefully) soon! <strong>

**-Auna**


	21. My Everything

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long... omg, I'm terrible xD Life has been so busy with Christmas coming up, so getting time to write was nearly impossible! **

**Sorry in advance for the short chapter. And hey! Kristoff's back! As a lot of you wanted... **

**If you have anymore suggestions, feel free to send them in! **

**Enjoy! :D **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

><p>It was day, a little after ten in the morning. Elsa was at an apartment building, in apartment 13B. The apartment belonged to Kristoff. He had taken off a little while back, done dealing with Idun. And for their safety, Lara and Laura were taken with.<p>

Elsa had been at the apartment for a few hours now, explaining everything that had happened since Kristoff left.

"Are you ever going to forgive her?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa shook her head. "Probably not," she answered quietly. She was standing at the living room window, a damp cloth in hand, a bottle of Clorox nearby.

Kristoff eyed the girl over suspiciously. He was putting a few books away on the shelves, the two of them cleaning the apartment. "What else happened?"

"What? Nothing," Elsa quickly answered, not daring to turn around, keeping her eyes on the window.

Kristoff stopped and sighed. "Is it Anna?"

Silence. Then ever so quietly, "Maybe…"

"Did she do something?"

"No! No, she did nothing."

"Then why keep the secret?"

"There is no secret."

"Then tell me."

"There's nothing to tell you…"

They looked to each other, one nervous, one frustrated. "Then why didn't you bring her with?" Kristoff finally asked.

Elsa hesitated with that one.

"Whatever happened to our deal of sharing secrets and talking about _everything_ together?"

"Alright, fine!" Elsa said, defeated. "Anna didn't come 'cause I haven't talked to her lately 'cause…" she said something else, but mumbled it purposely.

"'Cause why?" Kristoff asked with annoyance. "Stop mumbling."

Elsa mumbled something else quietly. She gasped slightly when her arms were grabbed and she was turned around. "Start talking."

Elsa only whimpered slightly.

"Did _you_ do something?" Kristoff asked and Elsa nodded. "Oh no… What'd you do?"

"I… I-I kissed her," Elsa answered nervously.

Kristoff sighed and pulled back, putting his hands over his face. "Oh, Elsa…"

"It wasn't—I wasn't thinking!" Elsa tried to defend, but the stutter didn't help at all.

"Well, you can't keep ignoring her."

"Well, I certainly can't talk to her—"

"You don't have a choice. You can't leave her hanging like this…"

"Then I'll just… Forget it ever happened," Elsa said quietly, hurriedly leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in the Echolls household, Anna was heading down the hallway, carrying a basket of laundry. Elsa hadn't come home yet, so Anna was cleaning up to keep herself occupied. She turned to enter Elsa's room and stopped with confusion and suspicion.<p>

Idun was standing at Elsa's vanity. The drawers were open, the items laid out on Elsa's bed.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, entering the room, moving to the bed.

"What I should've done years ago," Idun answered, turning and also going to the bed.

Anna picked up Elsa's journal and tucked it inside her hoody to hide it from Idun. "This is Elsa's stuff. You have no right to—"

"She's been hiding this stuff from me for years," Idun interrupted, looking through a few doodles in an art book.

"This is her personal stuff! You can't—"

Idun turned and pushed Anna into the wall, silencing her. "This is my house, kid, not yours. Elsa is my child. If she wants to act up, there's going to be consequences."

"That doesn't give you a right to look through _her_ stuff in _her _room," Anna said sternly.

"I'm her mother. I can do whatever I please," Idun replied, moving off again. She looked to the jewelry box on the bedside table.

Anna followed the woman's glance, eyes widening on sight of the box. The second Idun moved for it, Anna launched herself over the bed, grabbed the box then hurried for the door. "Hey!" Idun hurried over and slammed the door shut, Anna shrieking and jumping back. "Give me the box."

"It isn't yours!" Anna exclaimed nervously, holding the box close.

"It isn't yours either—"

"You can't have it!" Anna quickly went for the window, but Idun pulled her back, the box dropping to the floor. "Hey!" Anna shrieked, being shoved roughly to the floor.

Idun walked over and knelt down on one knee, putting the few jewels back into the box.

"You can't take that!" Anna insisted, trying to get the box back. "It doesn't belong to you!"

"Oh, bug off," Idun said with frustration, swatting the petite girl away again, knocking her down. Idun closed the box and stood, starting out of the room again.

"When Elsa finds out about this—"

"Oh, Elsa won't find out," Idun replied, opening the door then turning back to the girl as she sat herself up. "You won't tell her."

"I—"

"Because if you do, you'll disappear," Idun said calmly, warningly. "So I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut and mind your own business." She turned to leave, but stopped.

"I'm telling Elsa," Anna said quietly, looking down again.

Idun slightly looked back. "I promise you'll regret that." Then she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Anna sat back, letting out the breath she was holding, shaking from the adrenalin. She leaned her head back against the bed, staring off into space.

* * *

><p>The front door opened, Elsa entering, closing it behind her. Without a single word, she went up the stairs. Idun was standing in the kitchen, knowing she was being avoided. Elsa hadn't spoken a word to her in days. She hadn't even looked at her…<p>

Elsa headed down the hallway then entered her bedroom, closing the door then leaning against it. She looked to Anna, who was still sitting on the floor starting at nothing. "Anna?"

Anna blinked, startled. She looked to Elsa with wide eyes.

"Just me…" Elsa said quietly, straightening up, a little awkward.

"You're home," Anna said gratefully, quickly standing and hurrying to hug the girl. Elsa didn't deny it, returning the hug. She paused though.

"Anna…" Elsa pulled out of the hug and put her hand on Anna's stomach, "What the heck is in your jacket?"

"What—oh! Oh, this," Anna answered, taking the journal out.

"You had my journal?!"

"What?! No! No—"

"Anna, that's not okay!" Elsa said quickly, hurrying to her vanity, finding everything out of place. "What were you doing?!"

"Nothing!" Anna tried, nervous again. "That woman was in here! She was looking through things—I'm not supposed to tell you anything or—" she stopped, realizing her tone was close to shouting. She nervously stepped back as Elsa turned around. "I-I'm sorry, Elsa, I didn't—"

Elsa held her hand up, silencing the girl. "My mother was in here?" she asked with anger. "Looking through my things/!"

Anna nodded slightly.

"Son of a bitch!" Elsa exclaimed angrily. Startled, Anna fell backwards onto the bed and looked to Elsa nervously. "Let's go," Elsa said, walking over and grabbing Anna's wrist, pulling her towards the door.

"W-Where are we going?" Anna asked nervously, struggling to keep up.

"We need to get a lock for the door," Elsa answered, tossing her journal onto her bed as they left.

* * *

><p>"Elsa?"<p>

Elsa and Anna quickly moved away from the door, the lock properly installed.

"What are you doing? And why is it so loud?" Idun asked, coming down the hallway. She tried the door handle, finding it locked. "Young lady, you open this door right now!"

Elsa sighed with relief and turned to Anna, the two of them sharing a high-five. "Bingo."

"Well, I guess you don't want dinner then," Idun said.

"Nah," Elsa shrugged. "We can starve." She walked over and climbed onto her bed, getting her phone.

They waited for a moment then heard the frustrated footsteps go off down the hall and fade off. Anna also climbed onto the bed, more gently than Elsa had. She sat on the edge and watched the older girl do whatever with the little device. "What is that?" Anna asked curiously.

"It's a cell phone," Elsa answered distantly, distracted.

Anna furrowed her brows with confusion then took her little $20 cell phone out of her pocket. She looked to the white I-Phone in Elsa's hands and shook her head. "No it's not."

"There're different kinds of phones, Anna," Elsa said quietly, sliding down, nearly lying on her back.

Anna shook her head, so Elsa nodded. Anna shook her head harder, Elsa teasingly nodding. "No!"

"No what?" Elsa asked with a little laugh.

Anna went to reply, not able to find any words. So she crossed her arms and looked away, pouting.

Elsa only smiled, tossing her phone aside then sitting up, moving to the girl. "You're cute when you pout."

Anna gave her a strange look. "Thank you…?"

_Don't you dare. Forget it happened, right?_ Elsa slightly moved back, disappointed with her own thoughts. _Not like she understands, anyway… You could do whatever you want to her and she wouldn't know what's right and what's—  
>Are you fucking insane?!<em> Elsa suddenly gasped and jumped back away from the redhead.

Anna also gasped, startled. "What's wrong?!"

Elsa quickly got off the bed and walked off, eyes wide._ Ignore her. Forget about her. She's nothing anyway, right? Just another person. Nobody special… _

Concerned, Anna hopped off the bed and hurried over, gently putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Elsa only shook her head. "Nothing, Anna… You wouldn't understand."

After a brief moment, Anna gently and sadly took Elsa's hand, their fingers linking together. "That doesn't mean you can't talk to me…"

Elsa gave a sad smile then pulled the little girl back into her arms. "I just wish I knew what to say…"

Anna thought for a moment then pulled out of the hug. "What about the other day?" she asked.

"What about the other day?" Elsa asked, bemused.

Not sure how to explain, Anna simply pointed to her lips. "That. The other day… It made you happy, right?"

Elsa shrugged slightly. "Yeah. Briefly… Then brought a bunch of troubles. You don't know what that was…?"

Anna shook her head. "No. But… I liked it."

Elsa unconsciously smiled at that. "You did?"

Anna nodded. "But what was it?" she asked with confusion. "Nobody's—do other people do that?"

"A lot of people do. It's just a human thing… I think," Elsa answered, not too sure.

"Oh… Cool!" Anna smiled. "What does it mean?"

"What?"

"Well, a hug means… love. Right? Friendship, family or even just… a hug to make someone feel. Hugs are a type of medicine," Anna explained. "So, what does it mean?"

"The same thing," Elsa answered. "Most of the time… Sometimes, it's like… a security thing for some people." _Are you even making sense right now, Els? Don't confuse the poor kid with your lousy English… You've already dropped her down into a six foot hole that you know have to hopefully dig her out of._

Anna thought about that, her eyes trailing off, scanning over the clock which read 8:27pm. "Eight thirty!" she exclaimed, quickly running for bed, jumping up onto the mattress.

Elsa laughed and quickly closed the curtains, turning just as Anna turned the lights off and climbed into bed, turning the television on.

"We missed the first half hour!"

"I'm coming. I've got it downloaded," Elsa said reassuringly.

Anna sighed with relief, changing the channel to channel 3 then switching it over to video. Elsa connected the television with her computer then walked over, climbing into bed as well.

"Who's your favorite character?" Anna asked curiously, quietly.

"I dunno. I think I like the Evil Queen…" Elsa answered. "Who do you like?"

"I like Emma. And all of them…" Anna answered.

Elsa nodded in agreement. She slightly tilted her head, "Don't you find it strange how the two new characters are named Elsa and Anna and look a lot like us…?"

Anna also grew confused. She hadn't noticed that before. "Weird…"

"Really weird…" Elsa agreed. After a long moment of silence, "Goodnight Anna…" Elsa said quietly.

"Goodnight, Elsa," Anna replied quietly. She sat up and turned, gently kissing the girl on the lips. Just for a moment then she pulled away, cuddling in again. "Thanks for being my friend…"

Elsa smiled, pulling Anna just a little closer than before. _Thanks for being my everything…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the uber short chapter, and really sorry if it wasn't the most exciting thing ever. But I had to get something up before Christmas! So here it is. There it was... ? <strong>

**Being a Once Upon A Time fan, I had to put it in here ****_somewhere_****. So, Anna and Elsa can be Oncer's together! :D (was anybody else really super disappointed with the last episode? :/) **

**Let me know what you think in the review section! I love the reviews a lot... Like, a lot alotalotalot... So don't forget to review! **

**That's all for now. With Christmas and New Years and the amount of plans I have and family coming over, I won't be updating for a little while. So so sorry! So, on that note, I'll see you all next year! January 3rd-4th. **

**Goodbye 2014! And goodbye for now to all you guys. Thanks for making this year complete! Love you all! :D *hearts* **

**-Auna**


	22. Nineteen Eleven Fourteen

**Heyyyy! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (if you don't celebrate Christmas, ignore that and carry on) **

**So, I believe I said I'd update on the 3-4th of January. I started typing yesterday and got it up today (the fourth) before midnight! Yay! (it's 8:43pm for me) **

**Um... Yeah. (what?) **

**Oh! And my spell check was lik NOPE this morning when I tried to use it, so I apologize in advance for any typos or awkward sentences. I try :3**

**Enjoy! **

***Snowflake***

* * *

><p>It was like any other sunny day in Arendelle. Elsa and Anna had gotten up early that morning and had actually managed to get out of the house before 8:00am, and for the first time, they <em>weren't<em> late for school. Elsa had had the goal of getting to school early or at least on time, but was never able to achieve the goal. Anna helped.

It was just after noon. They had already had lunch. After lunch, they headed for Gym/P.E. (physical education). This was one of the only classes they struggled in, and the only class Elsa absolutely hated. She wasn't much for the physical stuff. Her days were mostly watching TV with Anna, or even Kristoff before he moved away. There were the rare days that Meg would be around, so she [Meg] would drag Elsa out of the house and take her to the mall, park, ect. That didn't happen so much anymore.

The class had just done two laps around the block. Once they finished, they went into the change rooms. Some were showering, most of them changing, others just lying around from exhaustion. Elsa was one of those. She, along with a few other girls, was lying on her back on one of the benches, her left arm up and resting on her forehead, eyes closed.

Feeling someone poking her stomach, Elsa opened her eyes and looked up, "What's up?"

"How much longer are we going to be in here?" Anna asked, pushing Elsa slightly out of the way then sitting on the very edge of the bench.

"The girls bothering you?" Elsa asked, a little amused, sitting up. "'Cause, hate to break it to you, it's only one. We've still got two long hours to come..."

"Then let's go to class," Anna pleaded, quickly putting her stuff into her backpack.

Elsa slightly shook her head, not quite ready yet. "Class is lame. If we stay in here, we can skip."

"I don't want to skip. I want to leave this room," Anna replied desperately, standing and turning to the girl. "Please?"

Elsa still hesitated. She glanced around the room. Most of the girls were heading out, needing to get to their next class. Elsa looked up to Anna, "How 'bout we go _home_ instead?"

The redhead narrowed her turquoise eyes. "We are not going home, Elsa," she said sternly. "Like you said, we still have two more hours. We cannot break the rules."

"You sound like my mom," Elsa scoffed, annoyed, standing and moving to the locker that held her clothes. She had on her leggings, running shoes and a sports bra. She was changing earlier, but gave up halfway.

At the sound of the school bell, Anna gasped and turned back to Elsa, "We have to get to class! We're gonna be late!" She quickly took hold of Elsa's arm and turned, starting off.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, quickly grabbing her things out of the locker and holding them close as she was led out of the change rooms. "I don't have a shirt on!"

Anna stopped and spun around, Elsa crashing into her. They quickly regained balance, though, and Anna snatched the light blue tee-shirt from Elsa's grip and put it on her, quickly pulling her along, "Let's go!"

Frustrated, the blonde very quietly growled at the girl, not bothering to fight back. Elsa didn't think it was possible, but she did find something extremely annoying and unlikeable about Anna. She always had to be on time and _never_ broke the rules. Which of course stopped Elsa from cutting class and skipping school days, or even sleeping in or through her alarm, because Anna was always one step ahead. Elsa was very unpleased.

* * *

><p>It was after school by this point, and they both managed to make it through the day. But instead of going home, they walked down the street to the mall. Arendelle Mall was pretty huge. It had dozens of shops, a large food-court in the center, a play area, a Disney Store, and tons more. It was also pretty expensive...<p>

Elsa and Anna were walking along the path towards the front doors, Anna looking around in awe, Elsa glaring at nothing. "Isn't this the coolest?!" Anna asked excitedly, enthusiastically taking hold of Elsa's arm, shaking her slightly.

"Yeah, the greatest," Elsa replied dully, taking her arm back and moving off. Anna quickly caught up, not put down at all. Spotting a Toy's R Us, she gasped and quickly rushed over, purposely jumping at the window, landing an inch before it, her hands on the glass. She looked in with huge, wondrous, child-like eyes, "Wow..."

"We're definitely not going in there," Elsa said sternly, wincing slightly every time a child ran past her.

"Oh, lighten up," Anna replied, looking through the doors. She stepped forward to enter, "We've got to look around!" but paused upon looking back, finding Elsa gone. Her smile almost instantly faded, expression turning worried. "Elsa?" she called, turning and looking around quickly. "Elsa, where'd you go?!"

Anna quickly moved past a few people, "Elsa?" she called again. After just a moments' panic, she spotted the blonde standing on the other side of the hall, talking to a few guys. Anna sighed in relief and started over, "Elsa-" But she stopped again when one of the boys swiftly pulled Elsa close, getting a giggle in response. Unconscious, the redhead narrowed her eyes at the scene, not liking it one bit.

The guy leaned in and whispered something Elsa's ear, and judging by the smile that appeared on her face, it was obviously something sweet.

"Hey!"

They stopped and looked over, Elsa stepping back as Anna roughly pulled the guy away, shoving him aside, "You leave her alone!"

"Anna—"

"Quiet, Blondie," Anna interrupted sternly, pointing a finger at Elsa. The girl smiled and obeyed, amused. The redhead turned back to the guy, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was talking to the girl," he defended, stepping forward. He had quite a few inches on the young teen, but she didn't seem threatened at all. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do. You need to leave her alone," Anna said sternly, shoving him back again. "I don't want to see you or any of your weirdo friends talking to her again. Is that clear?"

The three boys looked to each other for a moment before laughing, moving in on the girl. "Sure. Call it a deal." They soon had her surrounded, Elsa keeping a close eye on the situation, just in case.

"Then move along," Anna replied firmly.

"Nah..." one boy shrugged. "I think we're gonna have a little more fun with the girl, and you're going to stay out of the way."

He turned to move back to Elsa, but was roughly turned around, and to all of their surprise, Anna shoved him against the wall, pinning him there, "No. You're going to leave her alone and move along."

"Anna-"  
>"Let me go, you freak!"<br>"Get off him!"

Elsa hurried over and gently took Anna's arms, "Okay, big girl, let's not beat this guy up..." she tried, easily pulling Anna back.

The boys moved to each other again, "Yeah. 'Cause revenge is sweet, bitch."

"What did you just call her?" Elsa asked angrily.

"Dude, you pissed her off..." one guy sighed. He tugged on his friends' arm, "Their not worth it. Let's go."

"I'm not afraid of them," the guy said confidentially, stepping towards the girls again, his arms crossed over his chest, almost as if he was trying to act "cool" and "butch".

Elsa and Anna exchanged a look.

* * *

><p>"Get me down from here! Let me go!" The guy was now up on the high wall in the boys' bathroom, locked in the last stall. How they managed to get him stuck up there was still undetermined, but his being-stuck-ness was probably also because his arms were trapped inside his shirt. "Come back here, you sluts! Let me go!"<p>

The bathroom door opened as Anna and Elsa left, passing the other two boys as they went. The same two boys who turned and quickly ran at the sight of them. "So, what'd you wanna do now?"

Anna shrugged a bit, then suggested, "Lunch?"

Elsa nodded once in agreement and they continued off together towards the food court.

* * *

><p>"So, I've got a few... personal questions for you," Elsa began, handing Anna her drink. They were joined at a table in the very-busy food court, having something that was more like a snack than a meal. Just some french fries and two drinks to share. "Permission to ask?" Elsa asked.<p>

Anna nodded. "Ask away," she answered.

Elsa took her bottom lip into her mouth and looked away, thinking. Then, "Ooh, okay," she sat up a bit more, "I've kind of been wondering... A little while ago when Alma left, you seemed to forgive her really easily. Why?"

Anna seemed slightly taken aback by that. She put her cup down on the table and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her stomach, giving a little shrug. "I dunno."

Elsa tilted her head, slouching slightly. She leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. "You do know. Why won't you tell me?"

Silence.

Elsa sighed, "C'mon, Anna... After everything she's done to you, why'd you forgive her so easily?" she asked, only wanting to understand.

"Because she's my mother," Anna answered quietly. "And, believe it or not, I love her. And besides, everything she did, she did it out of love."

"But that isn't love. You don't hurt somebody because you love them—"

"She never hurt me," Anna interrupted, shocked at Elsa's sudden words.

But Elsa also stopped, shocked at Anna's sudden words. "Wait, what?"

"She never hurt me, she'd never do that," Anna said quickly.

"Anna—"

"Everything she did was to protect me. She never meant any harm-"

"Whether she meant harm or not, she—"

"She loved me, I had no choice to forgive her—" Anna stopped and gasped, jumping back slightly when Elsa slammed her hands down on the table, standing, "Stop interrupting me!"

Anna sunk down slightly, silent. Elsa reached over and firmly took Anna's wrist, pulling her arm up into view, pushing her sleeve up to reveal the scars from multiple tools and 'events'. "These scars? They're not good. Everything she did to you was because she had anger and the only way she knew how to express it was through violence. She doesn't love you, Anna. She never has and she never will."

Anna snatched her arm back, putting her sleeve down again. "She _does_ love me. That's why she let me stay!"

"She let you stay because she didn't want the responsibility, and because her just-as-psychotic sister forced her to let you go!"

"No, you're wrong," Anna said quietly, looking down at nothing.

"No, Anna, I'm not... If she loved you, she wouldn't have treated you the way she did," Elsa tried to explain, not really thinking over her words.

Anna only shook her head, tears swelling up in her eyes. She kept her head down, remaining silent. A beat past before she found the courage and very quietly asked, "Do you love me...?"

Elsa stopped at that, falling just as silent. After a moment of not getting an answer, Anna looked up, a couple of tears slowly making their way down her freckled cheeks. "D-Do you love me, Elsa...?"

"I-I... I don't know..." Elsa answered quietly, her mind panicking over how to answer.

Anna barely nodded then slowly stood, picking up her backpack. She looked to Elsa again. "My mother loved me. _Alma_ loved me. If she didn't, then... not a single person in my entire life has loved me. Ever. Not even you... You keep your view on things, I'll keep mine."

"Anna—"

"I'll see you at home..." Anna said quietly, turning and heading off. And Elsa only watched her go, completely helpless as to what to do.

* * *

><p>The front door opened and Elsa entered the house, closing the door behind her. She quickly started for the stairs, but stopped when called back.<p>

"Elsa, I need to speak with you a moment," Idun said from the kitchen.

Elsa hesitantly looked over, not interested in any conversation. "What now?" she asked, a little more harshly than she had anticipated.

Idun held up the calendar, pointing to a future date. "Nineteen. Eleven. Fourteen," she said slowly, almost tauntingly.

"Yeah, so. November 19th 2014-what's the big deal?" Elsa said quietly, crossing her arms.

"You'll be eighteen," Idun explained, putting the calendar down. "You know what that means." She looked up again, "I've already talked to a few people—"

"Hold up," Elsa interrupted, "What are we talking about? What happens on my birthday?"

"You'll be eighteen. You know what happens when you turn eighteen," Idun answered. "You are to be married."

Elsa stepped back slightly, "What?! Married?!"

"Now, I've already talked to a few people and—"

"Mom, wait-stop!" Elsa exclaimed, Idun falling silent. "I am not getting married! I haven't even graduated yet! Or gone to college! Or anything!"

"Elizabeth, it has been a tradition in the family for generations. Every woman on her eighteenth birthday will be married that evening. You know this," Idun said sternly. "So unless you find some decent man to marry, I will choose one for you."

"That's insanity!" Elsa exclaimed. "And maybe I don't want to marry a man, mom! Maybe I don't like men! At all!"

"You're a woman, of course you like men-"

"No, I don't! And I'm not getting married! You can't make me!" Elsa turned and quickly ran for the stairs. Idun followed for a moment, "Elizabeth! You get back here and face this like an adult!" she shouted, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

XXXXX

Elsa hurried down the hall and rushed into her bedroom, nearly slamming the door shut behind her, quickly locking it. She turned around and slid down the door, shaking.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked with concern, hurrying over. "What's wrong, Elsa?"

"Anna, you're here!" Elsa said with relief, hugging the girl close. "I am so so sorry about earlier! I shouldn't have said any of that," she said quickly, pulling out of the hug and cupping the girls' cheeks, locking eye contact with her. "I was wrong to say that and I'm so so sorry."

"Shh, Elsa, it's okay," Anna said honestly. She gently tucked Elsa's messy platinum hair behind her ears, "But what's wrong with you?" she asked, concerned. "Did something happen?"

"My mom is—" Elsa stopped abruptly. Should she even tell Anna about this situation? The younger teen probably wouldn't understand, anyway. But Elsa still wasn't sure if she wanted to explain everything if Anna didn't understand or had fifty thousand questions.

"Your mom is what?" Anna asked. "Did she do something?" She gasped slightly, "Did she call Alma again?!"

"What?! No!" Elsa quickly answered, getting out of her thoughts, now also cupping Anna's cheeks. "Alma's gone, Anna, you don't have to worry about her. I promise. My mom is... She's trying to get me married."

Anna slightly tilted her head. "Married?" she asked quietly, confused.

Elsa nodded, slightly breathless. "There's this... thing we do in my family. I-I don't know if it's religion or just some stupid tradition, but every woman in our family gets married on her eighteenth birthday. My mom married my dad at eighteen, and my grandmother, and my great grandmother—it's gone on for generations, but I don't like it."

"Is getting married bad?" Anna asked innocently. "What is it?"

Elsa ever so slightly sighed, thinking. "It's... I dunno, really. When two people love each other so much, they vow to always be together. By marriage. They're given matching rings and there's this huge ceremony then... you're married."

"Do you love someone to marry?" Anna asked and Elsa shook her head. "Then who will you marry?" Anna asked, furrowing her brows with confusion.

"I don't _want_ to get married," Elsa explained. "I haven't lived yet... And when you get married, it's like... life goes on pause. Forever. 'Cause you have to be a grown up. And I cannot be a grownup... I can't even be a decent teenager!"

"If you don't want to get married, then you shouldn't get married," Anna replied. "Maybe you should tell her mom what you just told me!" she suggested brightly.

"No, I can't do that..." Elsa said quietly, looking down slightly. "Not only does she never listen to me, she wouldn't understand."

"Maybe she will..."

"She won't." Elsa looked up again, making eye contact with the girl again. She briefly glanced down at the girls' soft, pink lips, then paused, doing a double-take. "What happened to your lip?!" She asked, freaked suddenly, tilting Anna's head back slightly to get a better view.

"I-"

"And your hand!" Elsa exclaimed worriedly, picking up Anna's bandaged hand. "What on earth happened to you?!"

"Nothing," Anna answered quickly, tugging to take her hand back. Elsa swiftly pulled the redhead close again then moved her hair out of her face, finding a bruise and a little cut next to her eye. Along with the cut on her lip and her injured hand.

"Anna-Grace you tell me what happened right now!" Elsa said sternly. "Who did this to you?!"

"I don't know," Anna answered honestly, holding her swore hand close, out of Elsa's unintentionally-firm grip. "I woke up like this."

"Woke up?" Elsa asked, concerned and confused.

"Maybe I should-"

"No, wait," Elsa said more gently, pulling Anna back again. "You can tell me anything. What happened?" she asked gently. Anna still hesitated, though. But only for a moment, "I left the mall and started walking home..."

* * *

><p><em>Anna quickly started up the stairs out of the parking lot, alone. She sniffled slightly and gently wiped a few tears off her cheeks with the sleeve of the hoody she borrowed from Elsa. She was really hurt by what the older girl had said, but she didn't feel any anger or hatred towards her at all. <em>

_"Are you alright?" _

_Anna slowed down and looked beside her as a young boy, about Elsa's age, fell into step with her. "I'm okay." _

_"You seem upset," the boy said worriedly. A pause of silence, then, "I'm Karl." _

_"Anna," Anna said quietly. _

_Karl smiled. "What a pretty name," he said sweetly. "Perfect for a pretty girl." He waited a moment but got not response. Though he didn't seem offended at all. "So, Anna... why don't I buy you a drink?" _

_"No thank you," Anna denied politely. "I just need to get home." _

_"Oh, well," Karl jumped in front of her to a good-looking black car and opened the door to the passenger seat. "Let me drive you," he offered. "You tell me where your final destination is and I'll drop you off." _

_Anna hesitated slightly, not sure why this stranger was being so nice. "Elsa told me not to talk to strangers..." she said quietly. _

_"Is Elsa the one who made you cry?" Karl asked quietly. When Anna looked down, he sighed sadly. "Yeah, I know how you feel," he said sympathetically. "I had a friend who did the same thing. Thought I could trust her... Guess I was wrong." _

_"I do trust her," Anna replied. "We just..." _

_"Had a disagreement?" Karl finished. _

_Anna barely nodded, not really knowing what 'disagreement' meant. Karl stepped forward again and gently took her hand, "I'll give you a ride. Save you the trip." _

_"But__—" _

_"You'll be safer with me than you would be walking alone on your own," Karl reminded. "Young girl like you walking alone in this town? Doesn't generally end well." _

_"Really?" Anna asked innocently, believing the guys' information. Why would he lie, anyway? _

_Karl nodded and started leading her for the vehicle. "Come on. I'll keep you safe. I'll get you home then you can talk to Elsa. Hopefully you two will make up..." _

_Anna nodded slightly and got into the vehicle, Karl closing the door as she started strapping in. _

_XXXXX _

_"So, where do you live?" Karl asked, continuing down the same road they had been on for the past few minutes. _

_Anna was watching out the window, trying to remember the address. "Um..." _

_"You... don't know where you live...?" Karl asked, a little surprised. He turned the vehicle down a different road. _

_"No, wait, I think it was that way," Anna said, pointing behind them, looking back. When the vehicle just kept going, she looked back to Karl, "It's the other way," she said again, pointing.  
><em>

_"Oh, was it?" Karl asked, glancing at the mirror to look behind them. "Well, we're already going this way... Sit back down." _

_"But__—" _

_"Sit," Karl said firmly, pushing Anna back down in her seat. _

_"Hey!" _

_"Shut up." The vehicle turned down another road. One that was quite unfamiliar for the young redhead. _

_Anna gently pulled at the door handle, unable to get the door open. She pulled again, trying with both hands, but it was no use. _

_"Don't bother," Karl said with a sigh. "Everything's locked up." _

_Anna slightly looked at him, really fearful, but not understanding why the feeling was so strong. She looked down at her cell phone and swiftly reached for it, only to be shoved back against the back of the seat with a shriek. _

_"No, _you_ don't touch that," He said, picking up the phone and tossing it into the backseat. _

_"Why are you doing this? You said you were taking me home!" Anna said desperately, scared and confused. _

_Karl sighed slightly, "Oh, Anna... Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" he asked, almost tauntingly. Anna sunk down slightly, not quite understanding any of this yet. _

_The vehicle pulled into a driveway, belonging to an older-style house. "Where are we?" Anna asked quietly, voice a little shaky. _

_"We're at your final destination," Karl answered with a smirk, turning off the vehicle then getting out. Anna quickly unstrapped and started over the back of the seat to get her phone, desperately needing help. _

_Karl quickly went around the vehicle and opened the passenger door, "Come here!" reaching in and grabbing the girls' ankles. She screamed and kicked, the phone just an inch or two out of reach, "Let me go!" _

_The front door of the house opened and three boys came out. The same three teens the girls had encountered earlier at the mall. "What'cha got there?" one guy asked. _

_"Stupid bitch won't stop fighting! Get her out!" Karl ordered, releasing the girl and backing out of the vehicle. _

_Anna quickly climbed further into the backseat, grabbing her phone and quickly dialing in Elsa's phone number. But she was grabbed again, the phone dropped to the floor, brushing up against something, which ended the call. "No!" _

_"Come on, little lady, come with us," one of the boys said. With the three of them, they easily got the petite girl out of the car and started dragging her for the house. _

_Anna screamed quite a few times, continuing to struggle to get away from the older teens. "HELP!" _

_"Shut up!" Karl exclaimed, striking the girl hard, only to get another scream in response. _

_The tallest guy firmly grabbed Anna's hair and pulled her head back, revealing the wound next to her eye. "IS this what you wanted?!" _

_"We left your friend alone," the blonde guy laughed. _

_"Guess we get you in exchange," the brunette guy added. _

_Terrified, Anna managed to get her right hand free and swing, striking the brunette hard, knocking him down. Karl, furious, grabbed her hand and snapped her wrist back, getting a gut-wrenching scream in response. "You don't fight us!" he yelled, roughly throwing her to the ground then stomping down hard on her hand. She shrieked and tried to roll over, only to get pulled up and struck hard once again, her lip bloodied. "Stop!" _

_Karl smirked furiously and murderously as he struck down hard again, the teen falling silent and motionless. He stepped back. "Get her inside. Get her ready. No fun and games until later." _

_"What do you think you're doing?!" _

_They guys looked over as the neighbors, a young couple (maybe twenty five), started quickly towards them. "You're not hurting another girl!" _

_"Get inside!" Karl quickly ordered. "Go! Now!" _

_"But the girl__—" _

_"Fuck her. Let's go!" Karl said quickly, running for the front door. The other three quickly followed and they were all inside within the few seconds it took for the neighbors to hurry over. _

_The woman gasped and dropped to her knees, quickly pulling Anna close. "Sweetheart, wake up! Wake up!" _

_The man checked Anna for a pulse, sighing with relief when he found one. "We've got to get her back to the house. We'll call the police from there." _

_The woman nodded in agreement and quickly scooped the teen up, the couple rushing back for their house about two yards away. _

_XXX _

_Once inside, Anna was quickly placed on the couch as the man rushed into the kitchen to get a phone, dialing in 9-1-1. _

_"I think she's waking up," the woman said quickly, nearly frantic. _

_Anna slightly opened her eyes, looking to the woman with confusion."Who are you...?" she asked quietly, weakly putting her left hand on her forehead. Her head was pounding worse than she had ever felt. It was bad to the point that it made her feel nauseous. "Ow..."  
><em>

_"Shh, stay silent, sweetie, we're gonna get help for you real soon," the woman said gently. _

_The man came back in from the kitchen, "They're on their way." _

_Anna looked up at his blurry figure, and not being able to see exactly who this new guy was, her heart-rate picked up and she panicked, "Get away!" _

_"Whoa__—"  
>"Calm down<em>_—" _

_"Let me out of here!" Anna exclaimed, rolling off the couch and crawling for the door. _

_"You're hurt-come back here!" the woman said worriedly, gently trying to take Anna back to the couch. "We'll call whoever you want!" _

_"Elsa!" Anna nearly screamed. She didn't know if the girl was nearby or not, but calling out for her was instinct. _

_"Who's Elsa?" the woman asked. _

_"We can call Elsa," the man offered. "Just calm down..." _

_Anna quickly got up and ran to the door, throwing it open and running. _

_"Wait!" the couple quickly followed but once the redhead was off their property, they let her go. "Do you think she'll be okay...?" They looked to each other worriedly._

* * *

><p>"—and then I ran here and hid behind the bed until you showed up," Anna finished.<p>

Elsa only stared at her, wide-eyed, completely speechless.

"Oh, a-and some of that was just what I think happened," Anna added. "I was sleeping, so... how I got into the house with the other two is still undetermined."

Elsa blinked once at the girl.

Anna winced slightly and sat back a bit. "Am I in trouble...?" she asked nervously, but she got no answer. "I-I'm sorry, Elsa... I didn't know what to do! That's never happened before, and I—"

"This is all my fault," Elsa said quietly, unconsciously interrupting.

"Wait, _what_?" Anna asked, caught of guard. "_Your_ fault?!"

"If I hadn't said those things earlier, you never would've left the mall and none of this would've happened!" Elsa said quickly, almost sounding frantic.

"Whoa—Elsa, hold up-this isn't your fault!" Anna quickly argued. "If anything, it's my fault for getting into that thing with the stranger!"

"But I should've taught you not to!"

"You can't teach me everything about the world, Elsa! Besides, we've only known each other for a few months... There's no way for you to teach me everything about life in that short amount of time."

Elsa slightly put her head down, but Anna lifted her chin again, "Hey..." she said gently, "If we need somebody to lame, can't we blame the boys?" Anna asked softly, a gentle tone clear in her voice.

Elsa nodded, "Yeah. Okay..." Though she didn't sound so certain, she completely agreed and knew that the boys were the only ones to blame.

Anna smiled then gently kissed Elsa's forehead. "We'll find them tomorrow and everything will be okay. I promise."

Elsa returned the smile. But it faded and she gently lifted Anna's hand again, "You're still hurt..."

Anna shrugged a bit, "We'll deal with it tomorrow..."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They just smiled at each other for a moment. Then Anna took Elsa's hands and started helping her up, "Now, come on. I really wanna find out who this new Ice Queen is."

"Do you think Emma will beat her?" Elsa asked, falling into step with the younger girl. She flicked the lights off and they walked to the bed, climbing in as the spoke, getting the television set up to the right channel.

"I think she will," Anna answered surely. "I mean, she is the hero after all..."

"Agreed."

They snuggled in under the covers. The thought of getting into pajamas had crossed their minds, but just seemed like too much effort. It had been a really long, harsh and busy day, and tomorrow was going to be no better. They knew that.

"Hey, Anna...?" Elsa asked softly.

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna responded, listening.

Elsa hesitated for a brief moment, then, "You know how earlier you asked me if I loved you?"

"Yeah..."

"And I said I didn't know?"

Anna nodded slightly. She sat up a bit and turned to face the girl, a little confused. "What do you mean by all this?"

"I was wrong," Elsa said softly. "I do love you, Anna. I just... gave an incorrect answer earlier 'cause I didn't want you to know that..."

Anna slightly tilted her head, her confusion disappearing, a smile taking over, "'Cause you've never showed anybody you love them..."

Elsa barely nodded. "I don't really have a lot of friends..." she said quietly. "Or any..."

"Meg? Rapunzel? Jack? Kristoff?" Anna listed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Meg's cool, I guess. Punz is more your friend than she is mine. Jack is... a little less of a friend ever since I-you-turned him down... And Kris isn't around much anymore. So, you're all I've got," Elsa explained quietly.

Anna saddened slightly, but her smile didn't really fade. "Well, you're not alone," she reminded. "'Cause whether you're really close to them or not, you know they'll always be there for you. Like me! I promise that no matter what, I'll never abandon you, Elsa. Or turn on you or leave you or-" she stopped, interrupted by a kiss, which she didn't hesitate to return. Though she still didn't understand exactly what a 'kiss' was, she loved it a lot.

Elsa gently pulled back and sweetly smiled at the younger girl, who smiled back. After a moment, Anna gently put her finger on Elsa's bottom lip, an innocent wonder in her eyes. "Everything okay...?" Elsa asked softly, now questioning her actions once again.

But Anna nodded and very gently kissed the girls' bottom lip. "Everything's just perfect..."

Elsa smiled then pulled Anna closer, kissing her again. But this time it was different. Not just a simple on-the-lips kiss, but not quite a french-kiss. Just... a kiss. They both fell into the same rhythm, moving closer together. You'd think they had done this before or something...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Again. So, that's that... <strong>

**Literally, I suck with explaining things in stories xD So hopefully it doesn't all sound stupid and lame! **

**(why am I so hyper? I had like fifty tons of sugar. Why am I so awkward? I'm just a socially awkward person. Problem? *insert trollface*) **

**Um, yeah, so let me know what you thought! Thanks a buncho! **

**The marriage deal is not a "this chapter only" thing. It's one of their other problems to deal with... Same with the three boys. They're gonna be in next chapter too. I do have a plot here, people! I'm not making it up as I go! I swear! **

**Oh, and they watched ouat again. You're welcome xD And they kissed. Again. Third time. Heck yeah. (we're getting their) **

**(but guys, I suck at writing out kiss scenes, so I seriously hope you don't want any sort of sex scene any time soon) (like honestly) (or should I say _anna_stly) (too far?) (I'll shut up now) **

**Well, thanks for reading! Hopefully this author's note didn't terrify you xD Don't forget to review! **

**Happy New Year! **

**-Auna **

**(I'm so very incredibly awkward at all times *sigh*)**


End file.
